


Гардиан. Книга первая: Избранные

by YullSanna



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YullSanna/pseuds/YullSanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грэн отказался от смертной жизни триста лет назад, превратившись в нечто могущественное и мистическое. Марр - простой парень, против воли оказавшийся запертым в стенах монастыря Ордена. Они Избранные, предназначенные друг другу судьбой и Стихией, но осознать и принять это будет не так-то просто. </p>
<p>История о космических странствиях двоих вынужденных попутчиков, чье неожиданное знакомство приводит к еще более неожиданным последствиям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гардиан. Книга первая: Избранные

1.

Многовековые трещины вспарывали сухую терракотовую почву, заставляя облака мелкой пыли подниматься при каждом шаге. На сотни лиг вокруг расстилалась печальная картина мертвой земли, таявшей на горизонте от безжалостных лучей и расплывавшейся неясными миражами. Грэн спешил, надеясь, что в Ордене не задержат надолго и он успеет вернуться до второго восхода. Сезон, когда древняя, почти затерянная в огромной галактике планета выходила на орбиту другого солнца, он выносил с трудом. Обычно засушливый климат сменялся истребляющим всё живое пеклом, и спрятанная под слоями пересушенного грунта жизнь, казалось, исчезала вовсе. 

Жестокая и смертоносная, эта планета служила убежищем почти десять лет, но находиться на Алтэре постоянно Грэн не мог. Вопреки собственному же решению, после первого года он сделал все, чтобы устроиться на торговые или любые другие суда, где требовались дополнительные члены экипажа. Соглашался на короткие контракты и откровенно низкую оплату, лишь бы не оставаться здесь на это время. Именно климат отдаленной колонии побудил его однажды выбрать ее из многих других, но всему был предел. 

Обычно найти работу получалось довольно легко, но, к сожалению, в этом году ему не везло. Торговые пути закрывались из-за частых нападений, Караваны меняли маршруты в попытке избежать проблем, а колонии заметно пустели. Особенно это касалось окраин, коей Алтэра и являлась в полном смысле этого слова. Гарантировано Грэна могли нанять только медиком на Юникорн, но судно, на котором он служил уже дважды, прибывало в порт только через две недели, и он надеялся, что найдет что-то другое раньше этого срока. 

Грэн ускорил шаг, сознательно расходуя больше сил и драгоценной влаги. Его тело почти не выделяло пота, но даже так с открытой кожи лица испарялось слишком много воды. Он спешил по привычке, выработанной за годы жизни на этом отшибе. Сегодня в порту не ждали новых кораблей, но ему все равно больше хотелось провести остаток дня в местной забегаловке за стаканом мутного пойла и в надежде на возможную работу, чем внутри раскаленной до предела консервной банки, именуемой также стандартной жилой зоной типа А. 

Где-то через двадцать минут на горизонте показались сияющие бирюзой купола Ордена. Яркий цвет разительно выделялся на фоне блеклого пейзажа и был хорошо заметен издалека. Его использовали только местные духовники, а простым жителям одежда, утварь и прочие предметы в подобных оттенках были строго запрещены. Грэна цвет раздражал. Не оттого, что он был против Ордена: религии в принципе давно не вызывали в нем никаких чувств. Скорее дело было в воспоминаниях, далеких и забытых образах того, что осталось в прошлом. В прошлом, от которого он бежал десятилетиями. 

Резкий порыв раскаленного воздуха поднял пыль с мертвой земли и заставил Грэна зажмуриться. Он опустил ниже край черного капюшона и поднял с шеи повязку, защищающую нижнюю часть лица. Кожа под плотной тканью отличалась необычной для этих широт бледностью и не терпела открытых солнечных лучей. Когда ветер унялся, Грэн еще раз взглянул в сторону приближающегося храма, но купола пока лишь медленно расплывались на расстоянии. Добираться в Орден быстрее и проще на транспорте, но его берегли на случай песчаных бурь или экстренных происшествий на удаленных постах. Ради простой доставки никто не стал бы тратить горючее. Да, служба Ордену являлась неотъемлемым условием жизни на Алтэре — суровом пристанище самых верных адептов Новых Богов - но от тех, кто жил в порту, истинной веры не требовали. Только постоянной неоплачиваемой работы во благо Нового Бога. 

Иногда ирония ситуации вызывала смех, а иногда печалила. Было странно осознавать, что эта пусть и сомнительная, но все же оседлость настигла его именно на Алтэре. Наверное, найти более неподходящее для Грэна место было бы нереально. 

С каждой минутой дышать сквозь плотную черную ткань становилось сложнее. Жара быстро превращалась в невыносимую, и это заставляло торопиться. Вскоре на горизонте показались ворота — золотые, но без орнаментов или каких бы то ни было украшений. От них, как от зеркала, отражался яркий полуденный свет, расстилаясь на потресканной почве слепящей белой полосой. Подойдя вплотную, Грэн постучал по раскаленной металлической поверхности кулаком. 

— Да? - из хрипящего от старости войсера послушался мужской голос. 

— Мое имя Грэн Фаллон. У меня посылка для Главы, — сухо отрапортовал он. 

Спустя некоторое время створка двери открылась, и взгляду предстал тенистый внутренний двор Храма. Где-то вдалеке шумела вода в фонтане, но больше никаких звуков не слышалось. На входе появился молодой монах, одетый в типичную бежевую рясу аколита с поясом из широкой белой полосы грубой ткани. Скромная сережка с бирюзой в одном ухе говорил о низком статусе в иерархии. Глава Храма носил изысканную россыпь камней, искусно вплетённых в сложный узор вышивки на белом халате. Грэн видел его лишь пару раз, но даже тогда нарочитая дороговизна одежды бросилась в глаза. Бирюза добывалась на одной планете в местной системе и стоила настолько дорого, что одного этого наряда хватило бы на безбедную жизнь небольшой семьи в течение нескольких лет. 

— У меня посылка для Главы, — повторил он, глядя на послушника. Часть лица, как гласил обычай, закрывалась все той же бежевой тканью, поэтому понять, сколько ему лет, не представлялось возможным. Скорее всего, от пятнадцати и до двадцати пяти — возраст новых адептов в Храме. Таких мальчиков привозили сюда на миссионерских кораблях и оставляли заботам духовников. Кто-то попадал в Храм сознательно и по велению сердца, но Грэн знал, что были здесь и те, кого сослали за излишне буйную юность, выкупили из неблагополучных семей или заперли за светские грехи. Для многих из них жизнь заканчивалась в этих самых раскаленных стенах, так толком и не начавшись. 

Парень протянул руку в ожидании обещанной посылки. Широкий рукав скользнул выше, оголяя хрупкое запястье. Длинные худощавые пальцы раскрылись с неуловимой грацией, которой Грэн не видел уже давно. Здесь, среди убивающей все живое пустыни, не было места изяществу, но именно таким предстал перед ним молодой человек — утонченным в своей почти болезненной худобе, которая угадывалась даже сквозь мешковатую одежду, и красивым, если только можно было судить по крупным черным глазам. 

— …забрать посылку, если только у вас нет других распоряжений, — донеслось до Грэна. Настойчивый голос отвлек от неожиданных и незваных мыслей, он встряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Грэн извлек плотный пакет из кармана в плаще и опустил в протянутую руку, стараясь не касаться и даже не смотреть на смуглую кожу монаха. 

— Да прибудет с Вами благодать Новых богов, — парень плавно поклонился и забрал посылку. Его веки опустились, лицо не выражало никаких ярких эмоций, что как нельзя лучше дополняло образ идеальной покорности и смирения. Когда-то очень давно, казалось, в другой жизни, перед ним так кланялись сотни верных последователей. 

Грэн резко отшатнулся, но из-за долгого времени, проведенного на солнце, сознание на мгновение поплыло. Он ухватился за раскаленный металл золоченой двери в попытке удержать равновесие. Кожа на перчатке тихо зашипела. 

— С Вами все в порядке? — две тонкие черные брови нахмурились над выразительными глазами монаха. 

— Да, — Грэн старался вырваться из странной череды неизвестно откуда взявшихся воспоминаний прошлого. Воспоминаний, которые он, как ему казалось, давно похоронил под слоями боли, предательства и ненависти. — Да, — еще раз повторил он, убеждая больше себя, чем юношу, — все хорошо. 

— Хотите воды? 

Грэн не планировал задерживаться, но все же кивнул в ответ. 

Послушник внимательно взглянул на рослого мужчину, принесшего посылку, после чего нехотя повернулся к нему спиной и отправился за водой. По своду правил Храма, он не имел права оставлять дверь открытой, но почему-то аколит не сомневался, что одетый в черное посланец не переступит святого порога. Тот был обессилен дальней дорогой пешком под нещадным солнцем и держался за открытую дверь так, будто лишь она помогала ему стоять на ногах. 

Парень поспешил в глубь внутреннего двора и зачерпнул в широкую чашу свежей воды из источника. Зачем-то он нарушал еще одно правило своего духовного дома, хотя спина все еще заживала после прошлого наказания, и проступок тогда был скромнее. Это нарушение могло обернуться карой более болезненной, чем пять ударов плетью. Вода источника Храма считалась священной и полагалась служителям и набожным паломникам. По просьбе простым путникам могли дать молока из скотника или очищенной бутилированной воды, которую иногда передавали вместе с прочими пожертвованиями, но он собирался отнести ко входу прохладную влагу прямо из недр этой скупой планеты — святую воду Ордена Алтэры, божественный дар Богов их самым преданным последователям. 

Набрав воды, парень вернулся к воротам и протянул чашу путнику. 

— Спасибо, — голос звучал низко и немного хрипло. Припорошенная рыжим песком одежда поглощала свет своей чернотой. Монах смотрел на слои хлопка, понимая, что за прошедшие четыре года в послушничестве он не видел ничего темнее бежевых тонов, из которых состояло все в Храме: полы, стены, посуда, одежда… Даже волосы большинства монахов были светлыми, но только не его. Глядя на эту потертую черную одежду, юноша понял, что именно такую полуночную тьму он увидел бы в отражении, если бы в Храме были зеркала. Его глаза и волосы были такими же темными, как и покров, скрывавший странника. 

Отняв руку от двери, странник медленно снял с правой ладони плотную кожаную перчатку и принял чашу с водой, слегка кланяясь в знак благодарности. Другой рукой он стянул повязку с нижней части лица. Рассмотреть черты все еще было невозможно из-за низкого капюшона, но даже в тени кожа казалась необыкновенно светлой. Странник поднёс воду ко рту и cлегка запрокинул голову назад, тем самым открывая вид на шею. Горло вздрогнуло от глубоких глотков; из уголка рта покатилась тонкая струйка прохладной воды, которая скользнула по подбородку и исчезла в плотных складках темной ткани. По какой-то причине зрелище завораживало. Монах медленно перевел взгляд на ладонь, сжимающую чашу с водой. Поднятая вверх, она полностью освещалась полуденным солнцем и, казалось, слегка переливалась, отражая от себя его яркость. 

Что-то темное мелькнуло в глубине ладони, почти тот час же скрывшись из виду. Монах сощурился, хотя это движение можно было списать на усталость глаз от обилия света. Он дождался последнего глотка и протянул обе руки за пустой чашей, только в этот раз юноша нарочно хотел коснуться открытой кожи путника. Сердце забилось чаще в глупой надежде. Умом парень понимал, что ему, скорее всего, почудилось. 

Он пытался взглянуть в глаза, все еще спрятанные в тени капюшона, и рассмотреть внешность гостя. В собственные догадки верилось с трудом. Должно быть, виною были пустынные миражи или небывалая жара, и ему просто показалось.От первого прикосновения по коже разлилось непривычное тепло, хотя рука мужчины оказалась холодной на ощупь. Быстрым и неожиданным движением монах потянул ладонь ближе и раскрыл сильные грубые пальцы. 

— Ты… — вырвалось изумленно из уст парня, и в ту же секунду путник отдернул руку и надел перчатку. Грудь под пыльной черной одеждой вздымалась от частого дыхания, но он молчал, глядя на монаха, нарушившего еще одно священное правило свода. Прикосновения запрещались. Любые, даже самые невинные. 

Под плотным слоем перчатки Грэн ощущал легкое покалывание. Он не знал, что это было, ведь за все годы, проведенные на Алтэре, ему ни разу не доводилось быть в подобной ситуации. 

— Ты… — звонкий голос звучал надломленно. Грэн не знал, что думать. Уйти. Нужно было сейчас же развернуться и уйти, но вместо этого он смог лишь податься на несколько шагов назад в ожидании… Чего? 

— Да прибудет с вами благодать истинного Бога, — вежливые слова звучали сухо в его исполнении, но Грэн не знал, что еще сказать. Монах продолжал неподвижно стоять в обрамлении золотой двери, не сводя с него распахнутых в изумлении черных глаз. 

— Да снизойдет на вас его прозрение, — Грэн не уловил бы тихой ответной фразы, будь его слух таким, как у обычных людей. 

Очередной порыв пустынного ветра ударил в спину, и Грэн заставил себя отвернуться. Он шагнул навстречу грубому раскаленному воздуху и начал обратный путь, еще ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд. От каждой новой волны ветра плащ развевался позади, подобно грозовому облаку, каких на этой планете не существовало по определению. Черная фигура медленно удалялась от Храма, постепенно растворяясь в линии горизонта. 

Монах закрыл ворота, мысленно благодаря всех богов за то, что в Храме шла служба и никто не видел его откровенных провинностей. Кончики тонких пальцев все еще покалывали от прохлады чужой ладони, а в глазах стоял символ с ее внутренней стороны. Не желая тратить ни одной секунды, он поспешил к винтовой лестнице, что вела под самый крупный купол. Там, в недрах обширной библиотеки, он хотел найти подтверждение и еще раз прочитать заученный наизусть текст.  
2.

Здание единственного порта Алтэры стояло грузной вертикальной колонной посреди безжизненного пейзажа. Вокруг стержня постройки уныло тянулись три уровня стыковочных платформ с площадками, основная масса которых по обыкновению пустовала и лишь изредка заполнялась наполовину. Грэн поднялся на нижний уровень и, не замедляя шага, прошел к ржавому скелету открытого внешнего лифта. Решетчатая дверца со скрежетом затворилась, и металлическое дно дернулось вверх, поднимая его к жилым уровням. 

В тени здания порта Грэн откинул капюшон. От этого с поверхности грубой ткани струями посыпались вниз потоки нанесенного ветром песка, тут же вновь растворяясь в новом резком порыве. Он поднял взгляд на светло-лазурное небо, почти выбеленное вторым восходом. От продолжительного пребывания на сухом воздухе в горле болезненно першило, а глаза слезились от избытка дневного света. 

Лифт вздрогнул еще раз, останавливаясь на нужном этаже, и Грэн поспешил войти в пустой пассажирский зал ожидания. Смотреть на табло стыковок не имело смысла: судов к границе Гелиона — звездной системы из шестнадцати обитаемых и более трехсот непригодных для любых форм жизни планет - почти не прибывало. База давно балансировала на грани полного запустения. Единственным, что действительно процветало на этой суровой почве, стал Орден. Его присутствие на планетах с намеками на разумную жизнь являлось обязательным, поэтому, помимо основного порта и десятка погранзастав, по всей территории этого шара раскаленной земли спроектировали и отстроили несколько крупных Храмов, вокруг которых, предположительно, должна была развиться цивилизация. 

Только этого не произошло ни в первые десять, ни в последующие двести местных лет. Остатки жизни теплились в Храме и порту, хотя и это можно было назвать жизнью с большой натяжкой. 

Грэн открыл входную дверь бара и мельком осмотрелся прежде чем войти. Некогда красивый купольный потолок, манящий романтиков своим бесподобным видом на звездное небо, давно покрывал плотный слой песка и грязи, едва пропуская свет внутрь. В любое время суток здесь царил полумрак, а в воздухе воняло застарелой плесенью и машинным маслом. Он сел на привычное место в самом конце длинной барной стойки, кивнул бармену, и уже через минуту сжимал в ладони приятно прохладный стакан с мутной жидкостью. Грэн медленно вращал выщербленное за годы использования стекло по липкой поверхности каменной стойки и не спешил пить. 

В зале, помимо Грэна, сидело несколько работников из медицинского блока, которых он знал в лицо. В дальнем углу распивали бутылку двое механиков с ремонтной платформы. Сам хозяин притона, обслужив Грэна, уныло натирал посуду запятнанным полотенцем по ту сторону стойки. Ожидать, что с ним заговорят или как-то еще обратят внимание, не стоило: за годы, проведенные в узком кругу работников станции, все давно знали Грэна и воздерживались от попыток общения. Даже по прошествии нескольких лет среди местных завсегдатаев он не завел друзей или хотя бы приятелей. Его откровенно боялись и обходили стороной. 

— Как я и говорил, ремонт этой рухляди обошелся чуть ли не дороже, чем покупка трехлетки в отличном состоянии! 

Пьяная болтовня механиков в дальнем углу становилась все громче, и не слышать их разговоров Грэн не мог, как ни старался. Последняя фраза врезалась в ход мыслей, чему Грэн был даже отчасти рад. 

— Этот кэп просто болван! Торчит здесь три недели, хотя мог бы давно уже улететь на Гелион, — механик опрокинул очередную рюмку и смачно стер остатки пойла с губ рукавом. 

— А починить-то можно? — интересовался его коллега. 

— Можно, уже почти починили. Осталось только поставить новое ядро, но его нужно заказывать. Такие вещи на развалах не валяются. 

Грэн знал, о каком судне шла речь, и поэтому не слишком-то хотел вслушиваться. Три недели назад оно вошло в атмосферу Алтэры с заявленной поломкой двигателя. Общее описание корабля тогда показалось Грэну потенциально интересным, но одного беглого взгляда стало достаточно, чтобы понять всю плачевность ситуации. Корабль был из флота старых военных разведывательных подразделений. Гнилой и устаревший, он шел только под списание, причем несколько десятилетий назад. Ремонт такой ветхой старины обходился недёшево, отчего здравомыслие капитана, настоявшего на полной замене двигателя, можно было смело ставить под сомнение. Служба на подобных кораблях смахивала на самоубийство: если не развалятся сами, то разобьются под управлением безмозглого начальства. 

Грэн поднял стакан и выпил содержимое. Чуть кислая жидкость обожгла горло и осела приятным теплом в пустом желудке. Он очень старался отвлечься. Перестать думать. Но, как назло, даже после трех порций мысли обуревали сквозь легкий туман опьянения. В воображении то и дело всплывали непрошенные образы из прошлого, потревоженного сегодняшним происшествием. Может, все дело было в разрыве рутины, сложившейся за последнее время? В конце концов, его нечасто отправляли в Храм с поручениями. Грэн был технарем, ремонтником в этом порту и просто оказался в ненужное время в ненужном месте, получив задание на доставку. А может… 

Может, все дело было в пристальном взгляде и неожиданном прикосновении монаха? По сути, парень был заурядным, какие сотнями встречаются в Храмах Федерации. Даже его странное поведение вполне сходило за банальное любопытство со стороны монастырского затворника. Было глупо видеть в этой встрече нечто большее, но Грэн уже в который раз ловил себя на неуместных мыслях и догадках. 

Что, если действительно узнал? 

Грэн расслабил пальцы и позволил кулаку раскрыться. В тусклом свете контуры рисунка выделялись на фоне светлой кожи. Обилие геометрических узоров и символических обозначений вкупе со словами древнего языка создавали идеальную окружность со знаком в самом центре — знаком воды. Священной субстанции в вере, которой поклонялись и в которой искали спасения. Метка, некогда сакральная и узнаваемая, теперь была лишь затейливым узором в глазах окружающих. Ее воспринимали как украшение, обычный рисунок, какой можно было сделать в любом оживленном порту системы Гелиона. Мало кто пытался вникнуть в смысл хитрого изображения или задать вопросы обладателю, и уж точно никто не знал всей правды. 

Он снова сжал пальцы, наблюдая, как натягиваются сухожилия на запястье, подобно стальным тросам. Монах был слишком юным. Недоступным. Стоило выбросить все мысли о нем из головы. Грэн знал себя и был уверен, но возникший интерес испарился бы после одной ночи с парнем, но Орден находился вне досягаемости по определению: даже касаться служителей строго запрещалось, не говоря уже о большем. Грэн это прекрасно знал. И все же было что-то, что не давало ему выбросить прошедший день из головы и утопить реальность на дне стакана. 

Весь вопрос в том, что же именно это было? 

Ход вязких мыслей неожиданно прервал грохот распахнувшейся двери. От хлесткого удара металлическое полотно с силой стукнулось о грязную стену и срикошетило обратно, где его тут же придержали входящие. На пороге показалась шумная компания из мужчин в типичной форме сотрудников грузового корабля. Увлеченные беседой, они не обращали внимания на окружающую обстановку. Грэн оценивающе взглянул на прибывших: семь человек, и никого из них он раньше не видел. Сдвинув пару столов в центре, они, не спрашивая разрешения, уселись по кругу и отправили одного за выпивкой к бару. Хозяину на такое поведение было откровенно наплевать. Главное, что они прямо с первой минуты заказали несколько бутылок крепкого алкоголя, тем самым уже зарекомендовав себя в его глазах. 

За какофонией голосов Грэн лишь изредка улавливал знакомые слова единого для всех планет Гелиона торгового языка. Но даже по обрывкам фраз быстро стало понятно, что в полупьяном трепе не было ничего полезного. Как и большинство разговоров в подобных барах, этот был наполнен сплетнями, бравадой и руганью. Игнорировать звуковой мусор становилось сложнее с каждой минутой. Грэн чувствовал, как на него накатывает расплата за выпитое на голодный желудок пойло. Хотелось спать, несмотря на ранний час, и Грэн уже собирался уйти, как вдруг почувствовал на себе тепло пристального взгляда. Ощущение нарастало, и через несколько минут, когда стало ясно, что внимание в его сторону не было случайным, Грэн обернулся. 

Один из новоприбывших следил за ним, откинувшись на спинку облупившегося от старости стула. Совсем молодой парень со светлыми вьющимися волосами и обветренной кожей. Он сидел, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на Грэна, задумчиво сощурив глаза. Поза издали напоминала агрессивную, особенно учитывая то, что драки с незнакомыми людьми в баре случались с завидной регулярностью. Но дело было не в этом. Грэн отчетливо ощущал желание другого рода. С расстояния в несколько метров он подозревал, что парень был возбужден. В его взгляде читалась слабо сдерживаемая похоть, а на губах играла улыбка. 

Один кивок со стороны Грэна, и вечер мог закончиться куда приятнее, чем ожидалось. В том, что предлагал незнакомый ему парень, не было ничего нового. Бессмысленная, быстрая и ни к чему не обязывающая близость двух людей, чьи траектории уже через несколько часов навсегда разойдутся в противоположных направлениях, привлекала многих. На секунду Грэн представил себе, как встает и подходит к уже открыто улыбающемуся парню, как шепчет ему на ухо пару заученных фраз, даже не думая о том, насколько банально и затерто они звучат. После будет неловкая прогулка до чужой комнаты, так как в свою Грэн никого не пускал. А потом жесткий секс у стены, куда он прижмет лицом своего незадачливого партнера, потому что прикасаться к чужому постельному белью было противно. 

Грэн отвел взгляд в сторону, встал со стула и вынул из внутреннего кармана синюю карточку, которую мимоходом приложил к ближайшему слоту для оплаты. Индикатор вспыхнул зеленым и подтвердил закрытие счета. 

— Уходишь? — позади послышался незнакомый голос, хотя Грэн подозревал, кто был его обладателем. — К чему такая спешка? 

Он перевел взгляд в сторону и столкнулся с парой светло-серых глаз. Парень стоял чересчур близко и откровенно нарушал границы личного пространства. Вблизи запах чужого желания отдавал приторной сладостью. Одно лишь то, что аромат не вызвал внутри никакой ответной реакции, говорило о многом. Грэн не шел против инстинктов — он привык доверять своему обонянию. 

— Завтра ранняя смена, — не желая откровенно грубить, ответил Грэн и повернулся лицом к выходу. 

— Постой! 

От опустившейся на предплечье горячей ладони по его коже тут же разлилось неприятное чувство. Мышцы напряглись, губы плотно сжались. 

— Убери руку, — Грэн даже не думал больше скрывать раздражения. 

— Ты уверен? — раздался приторно сладкий голос незнакомца. 

— Сейчас же, — шумный разговор за столом притих. 

— Ладно, ладно! — поднимая обе руки в знак капитуляции, произнес светловолосый парень. Призывный взгляд, наконец, сменился настороженным. Он отошел на шаг назад и дал Грэну возможность пройти. 

Тот вышел из бара, не оборачиваясь. 

***

 

Дверь в келью приоткрылась со скрипом, и в проеме показался отчетливый контур худощавой фигуры, выхваченный тусклым светом коридорной лампы. 

— Я принес тебе кое-что, — шепотом сказал Ларс и закрыл за собой дверь, тем самым погрузив комнату во тьму. — Марр, ты меня слышишь? 

Ответа не последовало. В подземелье пахло многолетней плесенью и отчаянием. До ритуала оставалось совсем немного времени, которое Марр рассчитывал провести в одиночестве. Он не хотел ни с кем говорить, даже с единственным человеком, которого считал другом в этих стенах. 

Особенно с ним. 

— Эй, ты не спишь? — Ларс опустился коленями на каменный пол аскетичной кельи. Поднял руку в попытке нащупать своего друга, но преуспел только с третьей попытки. Марр сидел в углу на холщевом настиле, плотно обхватив колени руками. 

— Ты как? — ласково спросил Ларс спустя некоторое время. Он подвинулся ближе и погладил Марра по плечу. — Я принес тебе… — он достал из кармана небольшую емкость. — Это мазь. Обезболивающая и антисептическая. Если нанести на кожу за полчаса до… 

— Нет, — впервые за последние сутки вслух произнес Марр. Он не дал другу договорить и отодвинулся дальше. 

— Послушай, это очень больно. Говорят, что не все выживают после. 

— Я сказал — нет. 

Марр не сомневался и не повышал голоса. Помедлив несколько секунд, Ларс убрал мазь обратно в карман и сел на пол, подперев спиной каменную стену. Какое-то время они молчали в полной тишине подземелья. 

— Скажи мне одну вещь, — Ларс первым нарушил безмолвие. Его голос казался непривычно хрупким. 

— Какую? 

— Зачем ты это сделал? 

Марр закрыл глаза и коснулся лбом коленей. Он понимал, что именно хочет услышать Ларс, но все же надеялся избежать этого разговора. 

— Что именно? 

— Зачем тебе нужно было нарушать запрет? 

Он вздохнул и сжал закрытые веки плотнее, слушая, как Ларс продолжает говорить. 

— Это же просто сказки. Глупые старые истории, которые рассказывают непослушным детям! Ты же понимал, что они узнают. Что тебя накажут за богохульство. Зачем? 

Частое дыхание разносилось эхом по пустой комнате. Наказание страшило Ларса, но еще больше оно страшило самого Марриана. Сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось быть сильнее, храбрее, но ничего не получалось. Ожидание боли медленно изводило все прошедшие дни. Марр нащупал прохладную ладонь и сжал тонкие пальцы. 

— Я могу попросить за тебя, — так и не дождавшись ответа, прошептал Ларс, — могу попросить отменить ритуал. Это слишком жестокое наказание. Какие-то книги не стоят того, чтобы…

— Не нужно этого делать, — слова прозвучали твердо и решительно. 

— Но почему? — голос Ларса вздрогнул, и в тишине сырой комнаты послышались тихие всхлипывания. Он плакал и все крепче сжимал ладонь единственного близкого человека, не в силах никак ему помочь. 

— Я заслужил наказание. Пусть будет так. Может быть, мне повезет, и все закончится. 

В ответ на это почти бесшумные слезы превратились в откровенное рыдание. Ларс встал на колени и неуклюже обнял того, кого любил всей душой. Он прижал Марра к себе, стараясь поддержать и утешить. Объятье было полно чистого сострадания и привязанности, отчего Марру стало еще тяжелее на сердце. Жизнь, какой он ее помнил, закончилась. Ничто не будет, как прежде, включая его отношения с Ларсом. В этом он поклялся самому себе, и собирался сдержать клятву. 

— Тебе пора идти, — Марр бережно отстранил от себя монаха. Впервые он пожалел, что в комнате было так темно. Хотелось взглянуть в знакомые светлые глаза и улыбнуться, чтобы развеять их общие страхи, но вместо этого он лишь сильнее сжал тонкие плечи. 

— Я не хочу оставлять тебя одного. 

— Знаю, но тебе нужно идти. 

— Марр? 

— Да? 

— Я люблю тебя, — слова дрогнули и рассыпались между ними горячими углями. Марр не знал, как ступить на них, чтобы не причинить боли ни себе, ни юному монаху. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — солгал Марр и приподнял ладонь, чтобы на ощупь коснуться влажной от слез щеки. Ларс наклонился и, как десятки раз до этого, поцеловал его. 

— Тебе пора, — после нескольких секунд Марр отвернул лицо в сторону. Ларс молча встал и отошел к двери. 

— Пусть прибудет с тобой благодать истинного Бога. 

Марр почувствовал, как к горлу подкатил ком. От несправедливости судьбы хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно. Ни разу в жизни он не чувствовал на себе этой благодати; Бог был крайне жесток с ним, лишил свободной жизни и будущего. Конечно, Ларс не мог этого знать. Он искренне верил в заветы Ордена, что вызывали в Марре лишь поток ненависти и злости. Ради друга он сдержал эмоции и все же нашел в себе силы ответить, как это было положено. 

— Пусть снизойдет на тебя его прозрение. 

Ларс повернул ручку двери и вышел. Вскоре последнее эхо его шагов рассеялось, и в подземелье вновь воцарилась полная тишина. Марр чувствовал, как нарастает страх, как учащается сердцебиение, но не мог совладать с реакцией слабого тела. 

— Все закончится, — тихо произнес он, успокаивая самого себя. — Так или иначе, но все кончится. 

За ним пришли через четверть часа. Трое молчаливых монахов, чьи лица скрывали церемониальные маски. Марр следовал за ними по знакомым коридорам ветвистой конструкции Храма, пока не достиг старой деревянной двери. Он прожил в Ордене не один год, поэтому прекрасно знал, что ждало его по ту сторону. Большой круглый зал с золотым мозаичным куполом. На самом верху находилось отверстие, сквозь которое внутрь лился яркий дневной свет. 

Три. Может быть, четыре дня. Марр точно не знал, сколько времени прошло с момента, как было определено его наказание. В отличие от прошлых показательных избиений и запретов, в этот раз его ждало нечто более страшное. Еще до входа внутрь его заставили разуться и снять всю одежду, кроме тонкой повязки на бедрах. Медленно он прошел оставшиеся двадцать шагов по теплому мраморному полу и остановился в центре круглой площадки. Лучи света окутывали практически обнаженное тело, выделяя на фоне погруженного в полумрак зала. 

— Марриан Вар!

Полное имя хлестко, как пощечина, прозвучало в знойном воздухе. Марр узнал голос. Глава Ордена лично руководил наказанием, восседая на возвышении напротив входа. Остальные монахи сидели на коленях по кругу. При всем желании невозможно было узнать в них хоть кого-то из братьев. Во-первых, мешал яркий свет, в тени которого все остальное казалось бесформенным и серым. Во-вторых, одинаковые маски скрывали лица. Это было частью наказания — ощущение изоляции. Марр должен был понять, что перед Богом он один в ответе за свои деяния, что никто из братьев не протянет руку помощи. 

Это одиночество должно было вызвать в нем страх и раскаяние, Марр же не чувствовал ровным счетом ничего. Они ошиблись. Просчитались. Одиночество не пришло к нему за нескольких дней. Оно царило в душе годами. Там, где люди искали спасения в вере, он нашел лишь тюрьму, из которой не выбраться. Да и куда ему бежать? Его не ждали родные, забыли друзья. 

— Орден приговорил тебя к ритуалу очищения за многочисленные проступки и нарушения правил Храма. 

Глава выдержал паузу и продолжил: 

— Человеческая природа есть грязь и порок. Через боль, через кровь и страдания ты придешь к пониманию. Ты примешь Бога нашего или умрешь. Ты понимаешь? 

Неожиданно для самого себя Марр ответил уверенно и спокойно: 

— Понимаю. 

— Ты будешь наказан за свои слабости. Готов ли ты? 

— Да. 

И он действительно был готов. Не к боли, ожидание которой ужасало как никогда ранее. Он был готов окончить этот бессмысленный путь. И, возможно, начать новый. 

Когда-то давно, в тех самых детских сказках, о которых говорил Ларс, он слышал историю, легенду о богах, что некогда пришли в этот мир. Они были сильны и могущественны, справедливы и щедры. Поддерживая и оберегая, боги жили среди людей сотни лет, не требуя храмов из бирюзы, золота или кровавых жертв ради собственной потехи.Те времена давно прошли, но ветхие книги хранили память о древних богах Стихий. У каждого из них был свой символ, определенный знак, считавшийся священным. Люди носили эти знаки на теле в виде амулетов, гордо показывая тем самым, которая из Стихий была их излюбленной. Всего четыре символа, и Марр видел один из них всего несколько дней назад. Тогда надежда вспыхнула в нем, подобно пламени в темноте бесконечной ночи. Да, он знал, что за чтение запретных книг его накажут, но должен был проверить, убедиться. 

— Ты предстанешь перед судом истинного Бога нашего и по его велению умрешь или выживешь. Ритуал очистит от греховности. Молись, чтобы тебя сочли достойным благодати, — голос Главы пронесся по залу в последний раз. По условному сигналу где-то позади Марра раздался шорох и легкие шаги. С двух сторон подошли монахи. Бережно и бесшумно они приподняли руки и опустили грубую веревку на его оголенную кожу. Первые узлы сплелись вокруг шеи у ключиц. Они не душили, но Марр ощутил робкие волны паники, захлестывающие сознание. Время мучительно зависло, пока его плечи, локти, предплечья и кисти покрывались узором из хитрых переплетений веревки. 

Наконец вокруг ладоней завязали последние узлы, и путы резко натянулись. Подобно детской игрушке на ниточках, Марр дернулся вверх и замер, едва касаясь пола кончиками пальцев ног. Он запрокинул голову и взглянул на клочок светлого неба над ним. На мгновение все затихло. Напряжение, копившееся последние дни, заставляло его тело вибрировать, но внутри Марр не чувствовал ничего, кроме решимости, расходящейся по нему кругами, как расходится вода от брошенного в зеркальную гладь камня. 

Ему нечего было терять. 

Все закончится. Так или иначе. 

Воздух разрезал свист хлыста. Ноги подкосились от слепящей боли, но сквозь сжатые губы не сорвалось ни звука. Их было четверо вокруг, и все били по очереди, целясь сначала в щиколотки и медленно поднимая удары выше. Марр непроизвольно вздрагивал при каждом новом замахе. Звук от соприкосновения острых наконечников с беззащитной кожей, шепот разгоняющегося в воздухе языка плети, каждый рефлекторный вздох — все это сливалось в странный ритм. Вокруг звучали монотонные слова читаемых монахами молитв, но Марр не знал ничего, кроме невыносимой боли. Кровь капала из ран на пол, как вода ленивого летнего дождя. Тело постепенно отказывало. От ударов в пах по ногам потекла моча, не сдерживаемая больше истерзанным организмом. Из горла вырывались хриплые стоны. 

Все это длилось вечность и окончилось тишиной. 

3.

Марр пришел в себя, услышав едва различимые отзвуки чужих шагов. В ушах гудело, жесткий пол раскачивался, как корабельный трюм в шторм, хотя Марр подозревал, что дело было вовсе не в том, что он неожиданно оказался в море. Во рту все пересохло от жажды. Он попытался шевельнуться, но тут же тело вздрогнуло от всеобъемлющей резкой боли, раны запылали от кончиков пальцев ног и до шеи. Воспоминания вернулись. 

Жив. Он был жив. 

С зеленого от плесени потолка капала вода. Марр лежал на спине совершенно голый, что, вероятно, и было причиной озноба. Он не двигался, надеясь усмирить агонию — лишь аккуратно повернул голову набок и осмотрелся. 

Эта келья отличалась от предыдущей лишь тем, что здесь в углу над входом горела небольшая масляная лампа. Пламени, дрожащего на тонком фитиле, едва хватало, чтобы осветить вымощенные камнем сырые стены, но даже от слабого света у Марра заслезились глаза. Он прикрыл веки: смотреть все равно было не на что. Зачем он выжил? Как? Он помнил начало ритуала, но сразу за этим все путалось и бледнело от эха невыносимой боли. В будущем, если инфекция не убьёт его за положенные двадцать два дня уединения, все тело покроют отвратительные шрамы. Конечно, статус в Ордене изменится, ведь в их глазах уродство станет благословлением, знаком отличия. 

Помазанник божий. Марр рассмеялся бы, если бы это не причиняло ему столько физической боли. В этот момент он банально не мог решить, рад ли тому, что выжил. Он еще раз взглянул в сторону чуть приотворенной двери. В Храме не использовали замков или каких бы то ни было других затворов, но уйти никто не мог. Прежняя жизнь для аколита обрывалась прямо на пороге Ордена, он переставал существовать для этого мира. Даже имя являлось не более чем воздухом в легких или пустым воспоминанием. Его документы сожгли, а вещи отобрали в самый первый день на миссионерском корабле. Данные в чипе, имплантированном в шею, ясно говорили о принадлежности к Храму. Побег без посторонней помощи исключался, но каждый день и каждую ночь ему грезилась недостижимая свобода. Конечно, на крайний случай всегда оставался вариант смерти от жажды посреди бесконечных дюн безжалостной планеты, однако такая мучительная и продолжительная кончина едва ли привлекала. Четыре года Марр мечтал, что у него появится шанс на спасение. Вместо того чтобы смириться с судьбой, он лелеял надежду и ждал подходящего случая. Может быть, в нем уже проросли зерна отчаяния, или же Марр просто устал от ожидания, но в итоге он переступил грань дозволенного ради… 

Чего именно? Ради сомнительного шанса в лице незнакомца в черном плаще? Вполне возможно, его уже даже не было на планете. Как глупо надеяться на то, что тот станет помогать беглому монаху, но Марр поддался порыву и принял опрометчивое решение, за которое поплатился ритуалом. Он знал о древних книгах, хранящихся в дальних отделах библиотеки Храма. Вход туда послушникам строго запрещался, но Марр решился и выкрал несколько из рассыпающихся от старости томов. Всю ночь при свете блеклой масляной лампы он читал летописи истории богов Стихий, а утром его поймали, когда он возвращал книги на место. Он рискнул и убедился в правдивости догадок, а, стало быть, получил билет с Алтэры, если, конечно, он сможет встать на ноги. Последнее все еще оставалось под вопросом. Марр собрался с силами и сконцентрировался на ощущениях тела. Превозмогая боль, он заставил себя приподнять сначала одну, а затем и другую руку, согнуть ноги в коленях, пошевелить пальцами. После нескольких минут силы окончательно покинули. Марр уснул со знанием того, что тело все же было способно на элементарные движения, даже несмотря на кровоточащие раны. Он закрыл глаза и отпустил все мысли в надежде, что к нему придут легкие сны. 

***

 

С высоты нескольких уровней приземление военного штурмовика смотрелось восхитительно. Машина не была новой, но поддерживалась в идеальном состоянии, что угадывалось чуть ли не с первого взгляда на начищенный до блеска фюзеляж и объемный герб Гелиона, нарисованный явно от руки и с особым талантом. На подлете к стыковочной площадке тяга двигателей плавно сменила направление на вертикальное, корабль замер в воздухе ровно над мерцающими круговыми огнями и грациозно спикировал на бетонное основание платформы. Завихрения от мощных реактивных моторов вздымали рыжий песок в радиусе нескольких десятков метров от места посадки. Сквозь плотное стекло смотрового окна не было слышно звуков, но Грэн вполне мог представить себе хищное равномерное рычание этой смертоносной машины. 

На мерцающем позади Грэна табло эта посадка не значилась, что неудивительно для прибытия военных кораблей. Будучи наемником, Грэн не имел доступа к секретным данным и военным протоколам, и рассчитывать на это судно в качестве потенциального места работы ему явно не приходилось. 

— Надеюсь, они загонят ее в ангары. Хотелось бы рассмотреть поближе, все же нечасто к нам прилетают такие красавицы, — знакомый женский голос озвучил его собственные мысли, и Грэн обернулся.

Вивьен Келлер была немолодой женщиной. Каштановые, убранные в тугой пучок волосы на висках украшала седина, а у карих глаз уже давно залегли глубокие морщины.Она не скрывала возраст и была приятной женщиной. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока все подчиненные в ее отделе усердно и добросовестно выполняли свои обязанности. В противном случае общение с Вивьен могло оказаться травматичным жизненным опытом. Грэн испытывал к ней искреннее уважение. 

— Не думаю, что они на ремонт, — снова глядя на приземлившееся судно, прокомментировал Грэн. Двигатели выключились, рассеявшийся облаком песок начал стремительно оседать обратно на раскаленную землю. 

— Жаль, жаль, — Вивьен покачала головой и перевела взгляд на одного из своих самых лучших техников в порту. — Когда улетаешь? 

— Через неделю. 

Так и не получив иных предложений, Грэн подписал контракт на позицию помощника в мед.блоке Юникорна. Оставалось только дождаться отправления. 

— Сколько ты уже здесь работаешь, Грэн? Лет восемь? - глядя в окно, спросила Вивьен. 

— Скоро будет десять. 

— Почему все еще во временном штате? Я бы могла устроить тебя на пост механика. 

— Нет, но спасибо, — в ответе Грэна не было грубости — лишь нарочитая вежливость. Даже по прошествии стольких лет старые привычки отказывались умирать. Подвешенное состояние было для него привычным делом. Где-то в глубине души Грэн знал, что даже здесь — на краю света — он не сможет оставаться вечно. У него не было и больше никогда не будет дома или семьи, ради которых стоило бы жить оседло. 

— Что же, — она распрямила скрещенные на груди руки и после небольшой паузы направилась в сторону выхода. — Сообщи мне, если изменишь решение. 

Грэн не счел нужным отвечать. По сути, его ответ был неизменным последние несколько лет, и он не понимал, почему Вивьен возвращалась к этому вопросу с завидной регулярностью. 

— Да, кстати, — она остановилась в проеме распахнувшейся автоматически панели. — Удачи. 

— Спасибо, — Грэн кивнул и проводил взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру. В последние дни желание улететь с Алтэры усиливалось в геометрической прогрессии. Какое-то странное предчувствие подгоняло его, лишало остатков терпения. С каждым часом стены вокруг сужались и давили на него со всех сторон. 

И еще сны. Они вернулись. Как никогда красочные и реальные. Сейчас уже трудно было вспомнить наверняка, но Грэн был почти уверен, что даже в самом начале его видения не были такими правдоподобными, как сейчас. Стоило лишь закрыть глаза, как перед ним возникали давно забытые картины из прошлой жизни: все те близкие, кто окружал его долгие годы, и Кириас. 

Его Кириас. Десятки, сотни ярких моментов, где он был рядом: живой, счастливый, прекрасный. Кириас, каким он всегда был с Грэном. Подброшенные собственным же сознанием сцены оживали в многочасовых, изнуряющих душу снах. Юное улыбающееся лицо в свете дрожащего пламени; напряженные черты в процессе работы над очередным текстом или картой; его прерывистое дыхание и сладкие губы; устрашающий даже самых отважных гнев, когда Грэн совершал очередной безрассудный поступок. Бесконечное количество воспоминаний. Совсем другая жизнь. 

Грэн взглянул на выгоревшее от переизбытка солнечного света напольное покрытие смотрового зала. Возможно, в этот раз ему удастся сойти с корабля на одной из планет и провести на ней несколько часов. Хотелось почувствовать забытый запах дождя или соленый привкус морской волны, пусть лишь для того, чтобы представить, что он не один в этой нежной и ласковой воде. Закрыть глаза и дать себе поверить, что рядом с ним сейчас вынырнет из глубины его Кириас и откинет с лица мокрые рыжие волосы.

Какая холодина! Вода ледяная, Грэн. Я на берег.

Я тебя согрею, плыви ближе. 

Знаю я твое "согрею". 

Так ты выходишь? 

Нет, согрей меня.

Грэн с силой сжал глаза и губы, удерживая боль внутри. Его Кириас был мертв. 

Он остался в одиночестве перед прозрачным стеклом смотровой площадки. Постепенно оба солнца зашли за горизонт, и двойные тени растаяли в быстро приближающейся пустынной ночи. 

 

***

 

Марр медленно сходил с ума. Или, может быть, он давно уже с него сошел, а теперь только оставалось следовать указаниям рехнувшегося сознания. Он мог только догадываться, сколько дней прошло с момента ритуала. Сначала он ненадолго приходил в себя и снова проваливался в беспамятство. В голове роились беспорядочные и бессмысленные мысли, от которых он безумно уставал, но и остановить их поток был не в состоянии. 

Где-то на второй день этого сумеречного состояния на входе в келью появилась миска с похлебкой, серый сверток с бинтами и мазью, а также сложенная чистая ряса. С того момента он старался обрабатывать раны, насколько это было возможно в грязном помещении. В опустошенную тару Марр собирал капающую с потолка воду и смывал запекшуюся кровь с ослабленного тела. Большинство отметин не были глубокими, что подтверждало искусность владения плетью тех, кто приводил в исполнение наказание. Самые большие опасения вызывали несколько глубоких продолговатых ран на животе и левом бедре, края которых со временем стали ало-красного цвета, а внутри, несмотря на регулярную обработку мазью, скапливался гной. Периодически у него возникал жар. Марр бредил и впадал в беспамятство, но каждый раз возвращался в сознание, просыпаясь в холодном поту. 

Лампа прогорела, и какое-то время ему пришлось провести в темноте, пока ее не заменили. В часы просветления Марр пытался понять, в какой части Храма находился. Скорее всего, его просто бросили в одно из подземных помещений невдалеке от купольного зала и источника, что бил посреди внутреннего двора. Это объясняло сырость и периодически доносящиеся издали отголоски общих служб. Для личных нужд принесли ведро, от которого через время по пространству мелкой комнаты разносилось едкое зловоние. Все это было испытанием: и голод, и постоянная капающая вода, миазмы и изоляция. Еду приносили в лучшем случае раз в сутки и ставили внутрь через небольшое окошко внизу двери. Разговаривать запрещалось.

Марр упорно продолжал обрабатывать открытые раны, игнорируя те, что покрывались корками. Он не знал, дадут ли еще лекарство, и старался экономить быстро сокращающиеся остатки. Прошла, казалось, вечность, прежде чем он почувствовал себя лучше. Впервые с момента ритуала больше не болела голова. Конечно, заживающие отметины продолжали пульсировать, но это он мог вытерпеть. 

Он сидел в углу кельи и медленно растирал руками онемевшие мышцы ног, когда раздался первый удар. Даже с расстояния Марр сразу же узнал этот звук. 

Гонг. 

Сердце забилось чаще. За время, проведенное в Храме, Марр знал местные обычаи и дневную рутину. По его подсчетам, сейчас было раннее утро — вскоре начнется утренняя служба, только сегодня она не будет проходить по обыкновению. 

Последовал еще один удар. Бой — ритмичный, пусть и медленный — заставлял легкие вздрагивать. Всего десять ударов. Это могло означать только то, что в Храм прибыли новые послушники. Он хорошо помнил, когда этот же гонг звучал для него четыре года назад. Ради приветствия вновь прибывших во дворе Ордена положено собраться всем без исключения. Даже сам Глава посещал церемонию и лично благословлял аколитов. 

Это был его шанс. 

В болезненном состоянии Марр не мог передвигаться быстро и бесшумно. Даже по истечении двадцати двух дней ему не удалось бы вернуть прежнюю физическую форму. Рискни он выбраться из камеры в любой другой день, его тотчас же обнаружили бы монахи, занятые рядовыми заботами. Но не сегодня. Процесс инициализации одного аколита занимал не меньше двадцати минут: обязательный постриг, молитва, перечисление обязанностей… Стало быть, у него было как минимум три часа на то, чтобы выбраться за пределы стен Храма. 

Марр точно знал, что предстояло сделать. Опираясь на влажную стену, он заставил себя встать на колени. От перевозбуждения и первой за долгие дни нагрузки к горлу подступила тошнота. Марр попытался отдышаться. Успокоиться. Если его побег обнаружат, то убьют сразу же. Права на ошибку не было. После первых мучительных шагов он немного свыкся к головокружением и открыл дверь и огляделся по сторонам. Келья действительно располагалась в подвале главного здания, как и предполагал Марр. Здесь же были кладовые и пара подсобных помещений, куда он сразу же и направился. Внутри одной из темных комнат нашлось вино, и Марр счел, что взять его в качестве обезболивающего средства будет хорошей идеей. На дорогу из подземелья уйдет много сил, а раны уже безбожно терзали. Надев первую попавшуюся одежду, он запихнул в дырявый мешок бутылку и направился к тыльной стороне Храма. Перед каждым поворотом он останавливался, чтобы перевести дух и прислушаться. Коридоры, к счастью, оставались пустыми. 

Преодолев внутренний двор, Марр торопливо открыл засов на высокой двери и вышел за пределы Ордена. Он смог отползти на несколько метров и спрятался за угол раскаленной стены. Остаток дня прошел в страхе, что побег обнаружат. Но постепенно солнца опустились за горизонт, и когда на небе появились первые звезды, Марр вновь поднялся и, придерживаясь за грубую стену, направился в сторону порта. Ждать дольше было нельзя. В темноте он не видел дороги, но надеялся, что правильно запомнил направление. Растрескавшаяся почва вздымалась под ногами. Марр падал, спотыкаясь об острые выступающие пласты окаменелого песка, и каждый раз заставлял себя встать и двигаться дальше. Собственный организм стал самым большим препятствием в достижении цели: поврежденные мышцы не справлялись с нагрузкой, даже зажившие раны давали о себе знать, не говоря уже о тех, что снова раскрылись под слоями старой одежды. 

Мар пил вино, чтобы притупить боль, отчего его и без того фрагментарное сознание еще больше распадалось на частицы. В какой-то момент огни Храма исчезли, и он остался один на один с холодной пустыней. Хотелось упасть на колени, отдышаться, но Марр продолжал идти, не доверяя себе. Любой отдых мог закончиться болезненным беспамятством на неизвестное количество часов. 

Вскоре на горизонте показался порт, и Марр, облеченно вздохнув, ускорил шаг. Он не задумывался о том, как будет искать своего предположительного спасителя. Уже у платформ он догадался вынуть из уха сережку с бирюзой Ордена и потуже затянуть полы безразмерного халата, чтобы скрыть изуродованную ранами кожу. Было ли это везением или просто знаком вселенской справедливости, но почти сразу же Марр наткнулся на шумную компанию людей, одетых в какую-то форму. Они шутили и громко смеялись, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Наверное, посторонние личности в порту не бросались в глаза, ведь сюда наверняка прибывала масса разных кораблей. 

— Хей, парень? — один из присутствующих окрикнул Марра. Невысокий юноша с торчащими в стороны короткими волосами. — Ты чего здесь забыл? 

— Здесь? — он понятия не имел, где находился. 

— Жилые блоки начинаются с восьмого уровня. Вали с площадок! В кораблях ночевать нельзя. 

Марр пошатнулся, теряя равновесие, и схватился за ближайшую металлическую конструкцию. 

— Да он пьян! — подхватил кто-то из его друзей. — Может, хочешь еще? 

В его сторону замахнулись бутылкой, и Марр рефлекторно вскинул руки в попытке защитить лицо от удара, которого не последовало. Вместо этого толпа разразилась новой волной смеха. 

— Че шугаешься? Может, ты потерялся, маленький? 

Марр уже не пытался разобраться, кто и что говорил в его адрес. После того, что ему пришлось пережить, на издевки было откровенно плевать. Он вообще удивлялся, что до сих пор держался на ногах. Но даже эти неизвестно откуда взявшиеся силы были, скорее всего, не бездонны. 

— Я ищу человека, — потребовалось две попытки, чтобы произнести эту фразу достаточно громко. 

— В таком состоянии ты найдешь только проблемы! 

Марр уже было собирался уйти, когда его позвали: 

— Хей, постой, — светловолосая девушка отделилась от компании веселых друзей. — Тебе помощь нужна? 

Вблизи она показалась Марру молодой, вполне возможно, одного с ним возраста. 

— Мне нужно найти человека, — повторил он. 

— Я тут недавно, так что не всех знаю, но, если ты скажешь, кого ищешь, постараюсь помочь. 

— Он… — Марр задумался, как можно описать человека, которого он совершенно не знал. — Высокий, светлая кожа, был в капюшоне. Грэн. Фамилии не помню.

— Работает в порту? 

— Я не знаю, — честно признался Марр. К этому моменту на него уже обрушилось понимание всей безысходности ситуации. Как можно найти человека, зная одно имя? Он даже лица его толком не видел. 

— Может, это Грэн Фаллон? Местный техник лет тридцати. Неразговорчивый. 

— У него были перчатки. Черные кожаные перчатки на руках, — почему-то эта деталь казалась Марру значимой. 

— Не знаю насчет перчаток, — она с сожалением покачала головой. — Но ты можешь зайти утром в техзону и спросить Грэна. Мало ли. 

— Да, спасибо. 

Девушка улыбнулась и повернулась, чтобы вернуться к друзьям. 

— Постой, а ты не знаешь, где он живет? 

Почему-то она залилась румянцем и не сразу ответила. 

— На десятом уровне, жилой блок 114С. 

Марр хотел поблагодарить ее еще раз, но девушка быстрым шагом направилась догонять своих друзей, оставив его. 

***

 

Грэн разделся и открыл камеру санитарной кабины в углу жилого блока, переступил через невысокий порог и нажал на кнопку старта. Небольшое пространство замкнулось вокруг, и через несколько секунд прозвучал предупредительный сигнал о начале программы. В соседней комнате у выхода ждал рюкзак с необходимым минимумом для трехнедельной командировки. Остальные вещи Грэн также собрал и планировал занести в камеру хранения по пути к платформе. Скорее всего, ему выделят другую комнату по возвращении, но для Грэна они все были одинаковыми, так что платить за пустующий блок из сентиментальных соображений было верхом идиотизма.

После окончания звукового сигнала основное освещение внутри погасло, а внизу камеры загорелись периметральные светло-зеленые лучи. Они медленно скользили по телу; при соприкосновении с кожей Грэн ощущал знакомые легкие покалывания. Чтобы избежать серьезных ожогов, любые раны и прочие повреждения перед посещением такого «душа» полагалось тщательно обрабатывать специальным кремом. Глаза защищали плотные очки. Процесс очистки кожных и волосяных покровов излучением с антисептическим эффектом был когда-то разработан для военного применения на кораблях дальнего следования ради экономии ресурсов. Нововведение быстро зарекомендовало себя и стало использоваться повсеместно, а особенно на таких отдаленных и убогих колониях, как Алтэра. Если на этой планете и был настоящий душ, то его Грэн ни разу не видел. 

Программа окончилась. Он вышел и оделся в форменные черные штаны, прилегающую к коже, серую кофту с капюшоном и ничем не примечательную потертую куртку. Молния с жужжанием сомкнулась у горла, мягкая поношенная ткань легла на голову, скрывая его гладкую кожу и бесцветный взгляд от посторонних глаз. 

Еще до стука он услышал движение по ту сторону входной панели. Грэн раздраженно взглянул на часы. Он понятия не имел, кого могло принести к его порогу перед самым отправлением, да еще и в столь поздний час. Он отчитался в техзоне накануне, предупредил Вивьен о дате возвращения по внутренней связи порта. Кто бы там ни был, Грэн не собирался опаздывать из-за них на свое новое место работы. Взяв в руки вещи, он нажал на панель управление. 

Дверь с шипением раскрылась. В приглушенном ночном освещении коридора виднелись очертания одинокой фигуры. 

— Что? — Грэн даже не пытался маскировать собственное раздражение. Его непрошеный гость стоял на проходе и мешал выйти из блока. 

— Вы Грэн? — хриплый голос, заплетающийся язык. Предположительно стоящий перед ним мужчина — а это точно была не женщина, судя по голосу — был в стельку пьян и едва держался на ногах. 

— Да, — Грэн буквально прорычал односложное подтверждение. Он понятия не имел, что могло понадобиться этому пьянице посреди ночи. Проигранный спор? Очередное дурацкое наказание за карточный долг? По какой-то причине местные старожилы любили инициировать новеньких через странные ситуации с участием Грэна. Пару раз это были попытки вызвать его на рукопашный бой, примитивные робкие оскорбления, а однажды даже откровенное приглашение провести вместе ночь. Выяснять, в чем же именно было дело в этот раз, не хотелось совершенно. 

— Уйди с дороги, — не дожидаясь реакции, Грэн подался вперед и бесцеремонно толкнул мужчину в бок. Вместо того, чтобы сделать ожидаемый шаг в сторону, тот вскрикнул и потерял равновесие. Одетое в какие-то невнятные лохмотья тело без малейшего сопротивления гравитации обрушилось на пол. 

Хотелось просто уйти. Переступить, оставить его лежать, но в этот момент сквозь пелену раздражения до Грэна дошло, что незнакомца окружал не только запах избыточного хмеля. Он был ранен, причем серьезно. Грэн присел на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть мужчину получше: черные волосы выбивались из-под повязанного на голове шарфа, cкулы выдавались вперед из-за неестественной худобы, а под глазами залегли темные полумесяцы. Парень смотрел в пол и тяжело дышал. 

— Тебе нужна помощь? — Грэн унял свой раздраженный тон. Ему нужно было быть на борту Юникорна через двадцать минут, но, возможно, он успеет заглянуть в медблок по пути или вызвать еще кого-то из местных сотрудников.

— Да, — парень попытался подняться с пола, но ему не удалось этого сделать. Грэн протянул руку, чтобы помочь. Однако вопреки ожиданиям тот не стал хвататься за нее, а лишь бережно провел кончиками холодных пальцев по внутренней стороне ладони. Как раз там, где располагался знак. Грэн тот час же узнал странное тепло, растекающееся по напряженной руке, едва ощутимую пульсацию в центре древнего знака и перевел взгляд на лицо. 

Эти глаза невозможно спутать. Грэн отдернул руку и подался назад назад, отшатнувшись будто от ядовитой змеи. 

— Мне нужна помощь, — голос монаха звучал слабо и растерянно. Он все еще полулежал, опираясь верхней частью тела на стену позади. 

— Я не могу, — сам того не осознавая, Грэн начал качать головой. Ему не было дела до проблем Ордена, а сбежавший монах именно этим и являлся — проблемой, причем крупной. За пособничество бегству судили, приговаривали к пыткам, даже казнили в исключительных случаях. Понятно, что Грэну этот суд не представлял угрозы, но всё его относительное спокойствие на Алтэре уж точно закончится при малейшем намеке на сопротивление Ордену. 

— Пожалуйста, — обессилев окончательно, парень опустил протянутую ладонь, но его пристальный взгляд все еще ощущался с расстояния нескольких метров. 

— Нет, — Грэн намеренно отвел глаза в сторону. Сумка с вещами в какой-то момент упала на пол, он поспешил поднять ее и повесить на плечо. Коридор по обе стороны от них оставался тихим и безлюдным, но в любой момент эта странная ситуация могла выйти из-под контроля. — Медблок этажом ниже. Там наверняка есть дежурный персонал. 

Сказав это, Грэн отвернулся и пошел в противоположном направлении, но с каждым шагом вцепившееся в горло давление возрастало. 

— Грэн, пожалуйста, — его имя дернуло какие-то неведомые струны внутри, вызывая смешанные чувства. Мольба ударила в спину, будто нож, но он продолжал идти, не оборачиваясь. Странное ощущение судьбоносности момента готово было сожрать с потрохами, и Грэн бежал от него, как бежал от всего в своей жизни: от прошлого, от настоящего и, главное, от будущего. Игнорируя собственное вырывающееся из груди сердце, он почти уже дошел до прохода к лифтам, когда… 

— Слишком могуществен бог, на смертного низшего гневный, — тихий голос едва был слышен с расстояния, но Грэн замер, стоило первой фразе донестись до его ушей. Знакомые строки ударяли наотмашь. Забытые слова некогда заученной наизусть песни звучали плоско, но все же звучали вживую впервые за прошедшие двести с лишним лет. 

— Вспыхнувший гнев он не прятал доселе, но вскоре та скроется злоба и в тлеющем сердце погаснет, исчезнет навек. 

Строки, нашептываемые слабым монахом, сливались в голове в божественный хор. Он слышал каждый отдельный голос, и все голоса в совокупности. Виденья разворачивались в мыслях: пред ним предстали те, кто даровал ему силу, кто воспитал его, сделал больше, чем простым смертным, чтобы потом обречь на одинокие странствования. 

— Рассуди ж и ответствуй, заступник ли ты мне, о царь мой небесный? — песня прервалась кашлем монаха. Приступ закончился через несколько секунд, шумное дыхание стало единственным звуком в коридоре. — Ты должен мне помочь. 

Все еще не в силах освободиться от оцепенения и шока, Грэн стоял на месте и пытался привести мысли в порядок.

— Я знаю, кто ты.

Последняя фраза стала отражением тревожных мыслей и выдернула из оцепенения. Грэна обдало ледяной волной забытого чувства страха. Будь это правдой, он не только лишался удобного пристанища на Алтэре, но еще его могли найти те, от кого он прятался и бежал десятками, сотнями лет. Будто чувствуя растерянность, минутную слабость потревоженная сущность, спрятанная глубоко внутри, проснулась, готовая устранить угрозу. В несколько молниеносных шагов Грэн настиг лежащую на полу фигуру и с силой подхватил монаха с земли. Он поднял его, обхватил одной рукой за шею и легко удерживал хрупкое тело на весу. 

— Я могу убить тебя за это, — истинный голос звучал непривычно после стольких лет аккуратного контроля. Раскатисто, хищно и угрожающе. Грэн не помнил себя от ненависти и злости. Это ничтожное создание, отдавшееся Ордену, как последняя шлюха, смело угрожать ему. Ему — Грэндалину, который некогда повелевал Стихией, мог покорять народы и истреблять их по одному своему желанию. 

— Убей, — послышался спокойный ответ. 

Несмотря на негодование Грэна, в карих глазах монаха не наблюдалось и тени ужаса, который должен был овладеть при одном только взгляде на истинную сущность. Юное израненное тело безвольно отдавалось силе — оно было готово принять любой исход.

Грэн осекся. 

— Убей меня, — в этот раз чуть увереннее произнес парень. Из распахнутых глаз покатились теплые слезы, но они не говорили о слабости. Скорее, возникали от истощения и физической боли. Грэн хорошо знал этот взгляд: так выглядели люди, которым нечего больше терять в жизни. Его пальцы расслабились. 

— Что тебе от меня надо? Чего ты хочешь? — Грэн задавал вопросы, на которые не мог найти ответа. Что вообще могло понадобиться от него такому хрупкому, едва живому человеку? 

— Я хочу бежать, — в темных глазах промелькнула эмоция, которую Грэн не успел распознать. — Помоги мне. 

Монах был ниже ростом на несколько сантиметров; его лицо сейчас было направлено вверх, под лучи тусклой лампы. Впервые с момента их знакомства почти десять дней назад Грэн мог рассмотреть черты, не скрываемые тканью или тенью. 

— Как тебя зовут? — почему из десятков прочих, более насущных вопросов он задал именно этот, Грэн не знал, но с нетерпением ждал ответа. Что-то сжалось в предвкушении. 

— Марриан, — это слово лишило монаха последних сил. Спина расслабилась, глаза закрылись, ноги перестали держать на весу. Он упал бы на пол, если бы Грэн не обхватил парня за талию и не прижал к себе. Так, стоя посреди коридора в типовом жилом отсеке порта Алтэры, Грэн впервые за столетия позволил себе без опаски почувствовать тепло чужого тела. Весь ураган его эмоций, бушевавший несколько минут назад, унялся. Вместо злобы, тревоги и страха пришло спокойствие. 

Грэн позволил минуту тишины. Он держал в руках незнакомого человека, который мог разрушить его, уничтожить ту хрустальную иллюзию жизни, которой Грэн так долго и упорно добивался, подавляя в себе все естественное. Но почему-то осознание близости не пугало. Наоборот, не хотелось выпускать монаха из рук.  
4.

Юникорн стартовал несколько часов назад без своего несостоявшегося медика на борту. Грэн не мог появиться с пассажиром, тем более с бессознательным, поэтому такой вариант отпал сам собой. Даже круизное судно было бы слишком опасным местом: люди обычно задавали множество лишних вопросов. Будь Алтэра оживленным портом, где незнакомцы легко терялись в толпе, задача упростилась бы, но здесь, к сожалению, Грэна знали в лицо практически все члены постоянного штата. Появившийся из ниоткуда друг вызвал бы массу подозрений. 

Нужно было улететь без лишнего шума, желательно даже на частном судне, где не требовалась регистрация пассажиров, а таких здесь практически не встречалось. 

План, который Грэн набросал в голове за последние пару часов, был далек от совершенства, но время поджимало. Орден узнает о побеге и начнет поиски, если до сих пор не начал. Еще вчера Грэн мечтал улететь с планеты. Как странно, что его желание сбылось так основательно и бесповоротно. После того, что он сейчас собирался сделать, Грэн больше никогда не сможет вернуться на Алтэру. Скорее всего, в будущем его вновь ждало многолетнее путешествие по межгалактическим просторам, жизнь впроголодь и почти нищенское существование. Сказать, что Грэн не хотел возвращаться к такой жизни, значило ничего не сказать, но других вариантов не оставалось. 

Угрозы монаха представляли для него проблему. Одно дело — числиться в изгоях на одной удаленной планете за воровство, и совсем другое — попасть в общую базу Гелиона, где власть Ордена была если не безграничной, так точно весомой. Из этой якобы защищенной базы информация могла просочиться в руки Гардиана, что грозило тяжкими последствиями, вроде пожизненного заключения на диких планетах пояса Леи в лучшем случае и смертью в худшем. Уехать сейчас явно было проще. 

В дополнение к этому Грэн хотел узнать, откуда Марриан вообще узнал правду, что вряд ли получилось бы сделать сию секунду. Парень выключился и не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Конечно, Грэн проверил пульс, прежде чем оставлять его в блоке, даже пощупал лоб на наличие жара и поставил воды у кровати. Монах был в тяжелом состоянии, но, насколько мог судить Грэн, не при смерти. Предстояло осмотреть его тщательнее, вколоть пару инъекций и дать выспаться, но все это лучше это делать после того, как они уберутся с Алтэры. 

Одетый в стандартную форму ремонтника, Грэн подошел к охраняемому входу в закрытый ангар порта и перекинул бокс с инструментами из руки в руку. Сонный охранник встрепенулся, издали осмотрел и прищурился. К сожалению, Грэн не знал его лично, лишь видел мимоходом пару раз. Оставалось надеяться, что тот узнает его как одного из постоянных работников.

— Не рановато ли? — охранник поднялся с места и распрямился, отчего ткань сорочки у пуговиц натянулась на округлом животе. Он взглянул в электронный журнал и поднял настороженный взгляд. 

— Думаешь, я сам рад? Открывай, — Грэн нарочно грубил, зная, что именно так повел бы себя, будь его история правдой. 

— Меня не предупреждали о ремонте. 

— Это предполетная проверка, не ремонт, — что даже не было враньем, по сути. Корабль действительно стоял в графике на проверку, только тремя часами позже, когда на посту сменится рабочий состав. 

— Об этом должны сообщать заранее. 

Грэн нахмурился и повернулся лицом к охраннику. Он позволил своей злости просочиться сквозь внимательно сконструированный человеческий фасад. Мужчина дернулся и сделал непроизвольный шаг назад, подобно травоядному животному при виде хищника. 

— Так позвони Вивьен, если хочешь. Уверен, она будет рада проснуться чуть пораньше, — улыбка Грэна в конце фразы больше смахивала на животный оскал. 

Секунду спустя из блока управления раздался сигнал разблокировки замка двери, и Грэн зашел внутрь, не оглядываясь на заметно трясущегося охранника. Тот не мог знать правды, но человеческие инстинкты, пусть и притупленные цивилизацией, улавливали угрозу и заставляли бояться на подсознательном уровне. 

Дверь закрылась, и Грэн выбросил все посторонние мысли из головы. Пока все шло по плану. Быстрым шагом он направился к закрепленному на площадке штурмовику, чьей посадкой не так давно любовался со смотровой площадки. Убедившись, что камеры не фиксируют его действия, Грэн вытащил инструменты из бокса и открыл крышку моторного отсека. 

Энергетическое ядро достать было непросто. На раскручивание защиты ушло почти двадцать минут. Грэн даже не пытался заметать следы: это бессмысленно. Отсутствие основного элемента питания корабля будет сразу же обозначено бортовым компьютером при попытке запуска. 

Теперь счет шел на минуты. 

Грэн поместил цилиндр с небольшим реактором на промежуточных нейронах в центр рабочего бокса и закрыл отсек истребителя, возвращая все в исходное состояние. Он не спешил к выходу, зная, что охранник следит за ним, а стало быть, действия не должны вызвать преждевременных подозрений. Он вел себя как ни в чем не бывало и уже через две минуты беспрепятственно покинул ангар. Грэн направился в открытую ремонтную зону, где стоял совсем другой корабль, и со всей силы ударил по фюзеляжу ногой. Система оповещения сама вызовет к нему команду. Так было быстрее, чем пытаться искать нужного капитана в шестом часу утра. Он сам придет к нему. 

Планировалось, что сделка будет элементарно простой: места на борту до ближайшей независимой планеты для него и монаха взамен на годное ядро, украденное со штурмовика. Такой бартер едва считался легальным, но что-то подсказывало Грэну, что корабль, прозябающий в ремзоне второй месяц, не относился к разряду образцово-показательных, а его капитан - к законопослушным жителям Федерации. Он давно заприметил вмятины от рассеивающихся ракет на корпусе и запрещенные системы маскировки, что лишь подтверждало догадки. Если не получится убедить хозяина этого корыта аргументами и явной материальной выгодой, он всегда сможет припугнуть его проверкой службы безопасности порта. Так или иначе, они должны были отчалить до начала утренней смены.

***

 

Марр вздрогнул от резкого звука открывающейся двери. Спрятаться в мизерном пространстве незнакомой комнаты было невозможно, поэтому он успел лишь отползти к изголовью кровати и обхватить колени руками, когда на входе появился мужчина. 

Высокий, что особенно бросалось в глаза в этой низкой комнате, гладкая кожа головы, на которой не было и намека на волосы, широкие сильные плечи, вздыбленные вены на запястье руки, плотно сжимающей лямку объемной сумки. Одетый в простую серую одежду, он прошел внутрь, едва глядя в сторону Марра, и поставил ношу на край кровати. Из расстегнутой сумки мужчина начал методично доставать какие-то небольшие коробки, свертки и три бутылки воды. 

При виде прозрачной жидкости Марр попытался сглотнуть, но во рту все пересохло. Будто по сигналу его организм дал знать обо всех базовых потребностях, из которых жажда и голод оказались самыми сильными. Боль и усталость тоже никуда не делись, просто сейчас их притуплял страх. 

— Я хочу пить, — хриплым голосом сказал Марр. Он чувствовал, как от волнения колотилось сердце, но все же продолжал смотреть на стоящего перед ним человека почти в упор. Торопливо разворачивающие один из пакетов руки замерли, но мужчина не поднял взгляда. Без капюшона и в простой обстановке он не слишком походил на темную фигуру, встреченную у стен Храма, но каким-то шестым чувством Марр знал, что не ошибался. 

— Раздевайся. 

Команда. Приказ, не подлежащий обсуждению. По спине пробежал холод от усиливающегося страха. Марр судорожно пытался вспомнить, как именно оказался в этой комнате, но все, что произошло с ним после общения с шумной компанией на подходе к порту, было смутным и призрачным. От малейшей попытки сосредоточиться голова раскалывалась. Марр вцепился в грубую ткань робы и замер. Стена за спиной отдавала неприятным холодом. 

— Раздевайся, — во второй раз голос звучал тише, но от этого устрашал ничуть не меньше. Небрежным движением мужчина толкнул сумку на пол и позволил ей упасть куда-то за край кровати. Он распрямился и впервые взглянул на Марра. 

Совершенно бесцветные глаза с черными зрачками. Жуткие, хищные. Марр никогда не видел ничего подобного; этот взгляд леденил душу. Он дернулся назад, но деваться было некуда. Сам того не осознавая, Марр издал непонятный скулящий звук и плотнее вжался в стену. Черты лица мужчины не выдавали эмоций, если не считать презрительной ухмылки на губах. Он встал коленом на кровать и протянул руку. Марр не успел понять, как оказался посреди кровати, а над ним нависла широкая фигура. 

Паника накрыла волной. Марр дернулся в сторону, но чужая рука с силой вжала в кровать и не дала сдвинуться с места. Он брыкался и кричал, хотя из пересушенного горла вырывались лишь едва слышные всхлипывания. Беспомощный и слабый, Марр содрогался от ужаса, даже не замечая, какую боль сам же себе этим причинял. Холодная ладонь опустилась на тонкую шею и лишила воздуха. 

— Тихо, — шепот был почти нежным. В поле зрения возникли те самые бесцветные глаза. — Успокойся. 

Марр смотрел на жестокое лицо в нескольких сантиметрах без возможности сделать ни единого вдоха. Легкие вздрагивали от рефлекторных попыток возобновить работу, но в остальном тело обмякло и расслабилось под гипнотическим взглядом. 

— Я ничего с тобой не сделаю, слышишь? 

В глазах помутилось, появились черные точки, которых с каждой секундой становилось все больше. Вот-вот он должен был потерять сознание, и эта мысль почему-то только усиливала страх. 

— Я отпущу тебя, если не будешь больше дергаться. 

Марр даже не пытался перечить и едва заметно кивнул в знак согласия. Неожиданно давление с шеи пропало, в легкие ворвался первый болезненный вдох. 

— Не глубоко. Спокойнее. 

Он закрыл глаза и захлебнулся воздухом. Тело било крупной дрожью, из глаз текли слезы. Выполнить последний приказ никак не получалось, хотя Марр честно старался успокоиться. Легкие прикосновения ощущались по всему телу, но, так как они не вызывали сильной боли, Марр не обращал на них внимания. Через некоторое время кожа покрылась мурашками от контакта с прохладным воздухом. Ледяные пальцы прикоснулись к открывшимся ранам на животе и бедре. Вскоре Марр лежал голым на мелкой койке в неизвестной комнате, чувствуя, как следы от плети жгло от неизвестного лекарства, которым их обрабатывали. К губам прикоснулся округлый край бутылочного горлышка, и Марр сделал несколько жадных глотков воды, почти не замечая режущей боли в травмированном горле. Затем влажная ткань коснулась лица, смывая с щек соленые слезы и грязь. 

Постепенно возвращалось спокойствие, а за ним и сонливость. Марр чувствовал чужие руки на коже, но был не в силах прекратить настойчивый контакт. Ему не причиняли вреда, не делали больно. Казалось, остальное мало волновало его перевозбужденный мозг. Лишь когда его перевернули на живот, что-то внутри жалобно сжалось. Марр почувствовал, как прогнулся матрац под весом чужого тела позади, затем — прохладу широкой ладони на ягодице и прерывисто выдохнул. Мышцу пронзило острой, но несильной болью. Вес сразу же пропал. Его дернули за плечо, переворачивая в исходное положение.

— Открой рот, — голос звучал будто издалека.

Безропотно Марр выполнял все, что просили. Лежа на спине, он размытым зрением видел, как все тот же крупный силуэт движется по комнате. Он почти успокоился, когда между зубов резко поставили нечто твердое, Марр рефлекторно сжал странный предмет, мешающий челюстям сомкнуться. 

В этот раз крик получился более громким и обреченным. 

— Да твою мать! — грубый мужской голос выругался за секунду до того, как Марра снова вжало в кровать по всей длине тела. Корень языка пронзило необычной болью, и почти тут же распорка во рту пропала, как и сдерживающий его вес. 

— Все. Все! Замолчи! 

С ним что-то происходило. Инъекция? Ему вкололи… Мир вокруг вспыхнул ярким светом, мышцы начали сокращаться помимо воли, звон в ушах достиг своего максимума, заглушая все прочие звуки. Сердце забилось с нереальной скоростью, на всем теле выступил пот. 

— Что со мной? — Марр не узнал голоса: таким надломленным он звучал сквозь шум в голове. 

— Адреналин. Сейчас станет лучше. 

Подтверждая правдивость этих слов, его чувства мгновенно начали обостряться. Исчезла пелена перед глазами, реальность вновь предстала в привычной резкости. Подобно заглушенному двигателю, из его головы пропали все навязчивые звуки, оставляя Марриана в долгожданной тишине. Он чувствовал силу в мышцах. Уверенность в том, что он может встать с этой кровати, вернулась к впервые за последнюю неделю. 

Стало легче думать, легче дышать. Панический страх отступил окончательно, возвращая ему элементарную человеческую сознательность. Постепенно в голове все прояснялось, вернулись воспоминания прошлой ночи. Мар взглянул на сидящего на краю кровати мужчину. Тот не выглядел угрожающе, даже совсем наоборот: в позе угадывалась усталость и избыток напряжения. 

— Одевайся. Нам пора, — предмет его мыслей поднял с пола стопку вещей и протянул их Марриану. 

— Грэн? 

Мужчина поднял взгляд теперь уже более привычных бесцветных глаз. Если он и думал о чем-то в этот момент, то не спешил делиться с Маррианом мыслями и догадками. Повисла непонятная тишина. Казалось, что сейчас принимается какое-то решение, но Марр понятия не имел, какое именно и чем все это для него обернется. 

Еще одна минута безмолвия, а затем: 

— Одевайся. Если ты хочешь улететь отсюда, у тебя есть пять минут. 

***

 

Они шли по хорошо знакомым Грэну коридорам в тишине, если не считать эха шагов и механических звуков станции. Одна за другой распахивались двери, впуская в разные отделения порта, пока они наконец не добрались до нужной площадки. 

Договориться с капитаном получилось до смешного легко. От одного взгляда на украденное с военного судна энергетическое ядро глаза старого барыги заблестели от жадности, а планы на отправление резко изменились в пользу скорейшей отправки с Алтэры. Корабль должен был покинуть порт с минуты на минуту. Грэн изредка поглядывал на монаха и надеялся, что действие инъекции продолжится достаточно долго. 

— Опаздываете, — недовольно произнес капитан судна, ожидавший их у трапа. Невысокого роста, одетый в яркую грязную одежду, он напоминал цыгана. Вполне однозначным жестом владелец поломанного судна дал понять, что они должны следовать за ним. Грэн не счел нужным отвечать на замечание, хотя они действительно серьезно задержались. Никакой излишней активности вокруг не наблюдалось, но, даже несмотря на это, Грэн внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам, прежде чем подняться на борт. 

— Трюмы могут осматривать, поэтому у вас будут койки на верхнем уровне. Шарахаться по судну запрещено. Я сам вызову, когда нужно будет. 

Капитан говорил не оборачиваясь, поэтому разобрать его слова за грохотом шагов по металлическому полу было довольно сложно. Грэн мельком взглянул на обстановку. Внутри все выглядело так же, как и снаружи: полусгнившая обшивка, следы агрессивного использования и грязь. Какой капитан, такой и корабль. Они поднялись на мелком лифте к верхнему уровню, где, по всей видимости, располагались каюты персонала и рубка. 

— Отходим через десять минут. Очень советую пристегнуться, так как гравитации в ближайшее время не будет, — капитан остановился у узкой двери и коснулся запястьем сенсора, чтобы выключить замок. Грэн кивнул в знак того, что понял, и их оставили в покое. 

Без годного ядра это потрепанное жизнью судно не могло позволить себе искусственную гравитацию или любые другие изыски наподобие режим крио-сна или сверхскоростей. Чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, им нужно было выйти за пределы местной атмосферы, прежде чем пытаться монтировать новый энергетический блок. На это, по расчетам Грэна, должно было уйти не больше часа, или об успешном бегстве не могло идти речи. Да, выведенный им из строя штурмовик не станет преследовать, но поблизости вполне могли оказаться другие военные суда, готовые напасть на их след. 

Грэн шагнул внутрь каюты и впервые за последние двадцать минут внимательно взглянул на своего компаньона. Видеть парня в нормальной одежде было непривычно. Сейчас он больше походил на бездомное животное, которое впервые впустили погреться, хотя, возможно, образ напрашивался после всего того, что произошло в блоке перед выходом. Марриан стоял у самого входа и усиленно вжимал в себя плечи. Раны на теле монаха выглядели страшно, и Грэн не хотел думать о том, как именно он заработал такое истязание. Сейчас куртка болталась на худощавом теле, усиливая впечатление беспризорности и закрывая от глаз пылающие полосы поврежденной кожи. Блестящие черные глаза исподволь смотрели по сторонам, как будто любое проявление интереса с его стороны было наказуемо. 

Он все еще боялся, это было понятно с одного взгляда на трясущиеся руки, сжимающие убогий мешок вещей. Грэн с трудом представлял, как такому парню вообще пришло в голову бежать из Ордена, а тем более получилось вплести в это Грэна. Наверное, с его стороны было бы проще дать ему загнуться от ран и облегчить себе этим жизнь, но Грэн не сделал этого. Теперь уже поздно было думать почему. 

— Лучше ложись, — Грэн отвел взгляд в сторону и, бросив свой скарб на пол, начал раздеваться. Не стесняясь чужого присутствия, он стянул с себя футболку, дернул застежку на брюках и присел, чтобы расстегнуть высокие ботинки. За всеми его действиями внимательно следили — Грэн буквально физически ощущал тепло любопытного взгляда на своей коже. 

— Если не успеешь пристегнуться, разобьешь голову о стену при взлете, — совершенно спокойно добавил Грэн и, разувшись, встал в полный рост. Уверенным движением он снял с себя оставшуюся одежду и без всяких пауз надел плотные серые штаны и тонкую черную кофту с длинными рукавами. К моменту, когда он закончил, вокруг заметно ощущалась вибрация включенных перед запуском двигателей. Он давно не стартовал таким допотопным образом, но решение капитана было единственно верным. 

В комнате было две койки, расположенных одна над другой по правой стене. Грэн подошел к ним ближе и убрал сумку со всеми вещами, за исключением формы, в специальный закрывающийся отсек над верхней кроватью. Рабочую одежду он собирался выбросить или уничтожить, чтобы не оставлять следов. Краем глаза Грэн заметил робкие движения Марриана, снимающего с себя куртку. На этом с раздеваниями в его исполнении было покончено. Парень лег на нижнюю койку, не выпуская своего мешка из рук, и начал пристегивать ремень на поясе. Грэн облегченно вздохнул и последовал примеру, вскарабкиваясь на верхний уровень. У него было минут сорок на сон, и Грэн не собирался их терять. 

— Куда мы летим? — неожиданно раздался вопрос снизу. 

Грэн нахмурился. Это место он с большим удовольствием согласился бы никогда больше не видеть, но выбирать не приходилось. Успокаивало одно: там их след потеряется навсегда. Прежде чем отпустить этого парня на все четыре стороны, его нужно допросить и избавить от запрограмированной в чип информации Ордена. Так, даже если он захочет обвинить в чем-то Грэна, у него не будет доказательств. Кроме того, понадобятся деньги на первое время, перепрошивка и прочее, что можно было сделать только на пиратской планете. 

— На Мыс Невинности. 

Если название и вызвало реакцию, ее Грэн не услышал. Усилием воли он заставил себя выбросить всё из головы и расслабиться.  
5.

Гравитация вернулась спустя два часа с начала полета. Грэн ушел до того, как предметы вокруг обрели свой привычный вес, оставив его одного в комнате. Марриан никогда до этого не ощущал невесомости, и для него возобновление искусственного притяжения на борту оказалось долгожданным. Постепенно действие инъекций, какими бы они ни были, прошло. Покинуло иллюзорное хорошее самочувствие, накатила усталость, с которой было невозможно бороться. Вокруг все стихло, но не так, как бывало в кельях монастыря. Здесь тишина была наполнена кинетическим напряжением. Марр концентрировал внимание на монотонном жужжании приборов где-то за металлической обшивкой корпуса, на слабом движении воздуха из вентиляционных отверстий — и не заметил, как уснул. 

— Стыковка через двадцать минут. Вставай. 

Он вздрогнул от резкого пробуждения, попытался встать, не с первой попытки понимая, что именно мешало ему это сделать. Ремень, пристегнутый при взлете, все еще плотно прижимал к кровати. Дверь в каюту распахнулась, снаружи послышались чужие голоса. Грэн достал из сумки длинный плащ и надел его вместе с капюшоном. Это был тот самый плащ, в котором он впервые предстал перед Маррианом у раскаленных золотых врат Храма. Поношенная черная ткань сидела на плечах как влитая, широкий капюшон закрывал голову и часть лица. Даже перчатки были на месте. Грэн не обращал на него ни малейшего внимания и продолжал методично раскладывать предметы из сумки по внутренним карманам. Закончив с этим, он отбросил лишнее в сторону и налегке направился в сторону выхода. Марриан не понимал, нужно ли ждать оставшееся время или следовать за ним, но решил, что лучше будет не оставаться больше одному в аскетичной комнате. 

Естественная гравитация планеты ощущалась сразу же. Корабль вздрогнул на подходе к порту, завис у площадки и медленно опустился в положенный квадрат ровно через двадцать минут. 

У выхода температура воздуха резко отличалась от спертого тепла внутри. Холод врывался через открытый проем, быстро пронизывая тонкую одежду насквозь. Сразу за трапом было темно, но не как ночью — вокруг корабля царили, скорее, густые туманные сумерки, которые бывали в его родных краях лишь поздней осенью. Марр вспомнил о крепко сжатой в руках куртке и поспешил надеть её. Это секундное промедление стоило ему сбитого дыхания, заработанного в попытке нагнать быстро удаляющуюся по платформе фигуру. Смотреть по сторонам было некогда. Марр старался не сводить глаз с широкой черной спины, но краем глаза все же заметил, когда пустой причал закончился и они вышли на огражденное открытое пространство предполетной зоны. С каждым шагом Марр все отчетливее ощущал неправильность, неестественность происходящего. Вокруг не было ни души, хотя порт не выглядел заброшенным. Они едва успели отойти на несколько сотен метров, как двигатели привезшего их корабля снова заревели. По земле пронеслась волна ветра из реактивных турбин, и судно взмыло вверх. 

Марр смотрел за удаляющейся точкой, пока та не потерялась в низких свинцовых облаках. Частое дыхание вырывалось из пересохших губ облаками пара, растворяясь в странной атмосфере незнакомой планеты. Запах горелого топлива бил в нос, не давая возможности отличить что-то еще. Чувство необратимости перекрыло все прочие ощущения. Марр пытался отдышаться, но страх отказывался отступать.

Меж тем его единственная возможность на выживание удалялась от него все тем же размеренным шагом. Неожиданное отправление корабля явно не было для Грэна таким уж неожиданным. Стоять на месте было глупо, поэтому Марр заставил себя двигаться, затем двигаться быстрее, чтобы не отставать. Вскоре они оказались у сетчатой лестницы, ведущей вниз, и Марриан, не задумываясь, шагнул на первую из ступеней. Лишь через мгновение он заметил открывшийся вид. По инерции спустившись еще на несколько метров ниже, он остановился в немом оцепенении. 

Возвышение, с которого им предстояло спуститься, было единственной выдающейся частью местного пейзажа. На много лиг вперед перед ними расстилалась безжизненная серая равнина, выпирающая острым углом в глубокий обрыв. По поверхности бугрились металлические постройки и дымящие трубы. Изредка на почти несуществующем ветру развевались черные лохмотья. Ближе к земле туман лежал плотным слоем, частично скрывая панораму, но Марриан легко мог представить себе недостающие фрагменты. Даже искусственный свет узких и редких бойницах казался бессильным перед общей картиной реальности — безжизненной, мрачной и холодной. 

— Не отставай, — знакомый низкий голос отвлек от печального созерцания. В несколько секунд тонкие пальцы промерзли от поручня, за который он неосознанно держался. Отпустив холодный шершавый металл, Марр сосредоточил внимание на ступенях. Что делать дальше? Он не выживет здесь. Как вообще здесь можно было выжить? Мыс невинности. Название было явно лишено смысла, или же стало продуктом злой фантазии чьего-то больного ума. 

Он спускался довольно медленно, но дыхание все равно часто рвалось из груди. Марр так долго мечтал сбежать из Ордена и освободиться от оков чужой веры, так долго надеялся, что ему выпадет шанс покинуть Алтэру, что забыл подумать о главном — о будущем. К этому моменту о побеге наверняка стало известно, информация попала в общую базу Гелиона, и рассчитывать на честную работу или даже билет до другой планеты больше не приходилось. Как наивно было полагать, что он окажется среди привычных с детства лесов и полей и сможет жить своим трудом. Марр еще раз взглянул в сторону серой мертвой земли и спиной ощутил холод. 

В самом низу почва оказалась сухой и рыхлой. Антрацитовый песок больше всего походил на угли в давно истлевшем костре. Мар смотрел под ноги, потому что смотреть куда-либо еще было страшно. Шаги Грэна впереди оставались ориентиром в тишине этого странного места. 

Постепенно они дошли до первых металлических построек. То тут, то там Марр мельком замечал движение в глубине безликих конструкций. Сумеречное состояние неба не сменялось, заставляя его гадать, бывает ли здесь вообще день. Или, если на то пошло, ночь. Грэн продолжал уверенно идти по узким улочкам и едва заметным в полумраке проходам, а Марриану ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ним, проваливаясь под лед собственных мыслей. 

Грэн остановился через полчаса посреди непримечательных дебрей и прислушался, затем повернулся лицом к Марру. 

— Жди меня здесь, — голос прозвучал чуть громче завывающего холодного ветра, свистящего в металлических глыбах вокруг. Марр кивнул, хотя от него не ждали ответа. Где-то на полпути стало понятно, что все вокруг на этой планете состояло из обломков старых кораблей и рваных частей фюзеляжа. Кладбище, это было кладбище из останков сотен или даже тысяч старых судов. Марр протянул руку и коснулся края выпирающей детали. Древний металл дезинтегрировался меж пальцев в тот самый серый пепел, покрывавший землю тонким слоем. Ветер подхватил частицы с холодных пальцев и тут же развеял в тихих сумерках. 

Где-то позади раздался шорох. Инстинктивно Марр оглянулся, но рассмотреть что-то в медленно плывущем тумане не представлялось возможным. Грэн ушел в другом направлении, причем бесшумно. Что именно таилось внутри разломанных хребтов старых кораблей, было страшно себе представить. Шум повторился через некоторое время уже ближе. Всего в нескольких шагах. 

Шипение. Или дыхание. 

Марр отшатнулся от приближающегося звука. Он пытался найти какое-то оружие, но, кроме старого холщового мешка из Храма и мягких кожаных мокасин на ногах, в его распоряжении не было ничего подходящего. Еще один шаг в сторону, и он уперся спиной в стену. 

Теплую стену. 

— Пошли, — Грэн больно схватил за локоть и дернул в темноту. Тело било дрожью от адреналина. Страх подстегивал воображение. В тенях мерещились глаза и блестящие от слюны клыки уродливых тварей, названия которых Марр не знал. 

— Куда мы идем? — он не думал задавать вопрос вслух. Получилось неожиданно. 

— Молчи. 

Толчок в спину и тусклый свет. Вместе с Грэном они прошли сквозь заслон из мягкой кожаной занавеси и оказались внутри комнаты с низким потолком. Сверху донизу все было завалено разным хламом, в центре находился деревянный стол или прилавок. Грэн подошел к нему и отрывисто нажал на небольшой металлический предмет — раздался приятный звон и почти тут же эхо приближающихся шагов. 

То, что появилось в проеме противоположной стены, сложно назвать человеком. Существо метрового роста хромало и сопело из-под невнятного балахона, блеклое лицо больше всего напоминало раскисшего утопленника трехдневной давности, редкие клоки волос на голове ниспадали почти до плеч.

Грэн отдернул капюшон, что привело к неожиданному результату. Марр ни за что не подумал бы, что странное существо было способно на такую скорость. Карлик дернулся обратно, но Грэн явно был готов к такому развитию событий, потому что оказался по ту сторону прилавка буквально за секунду и прижал уродца лицом к стене еще до того, как тот успел проскочить в проем. 

— Ты мне должен, — рык прозвучал угрожающе в закрытом пространстве. Грэн. Это был его голос. 

— Я… я, — даже вжатый в стену, карлик пытался сопротивляться. — Все вранье! Я не виноват! 

— Где Кхоэн? — Грэн легко удерживал брыкающееся тело одной рукой. 

— Я не виноват! — без того высокий голос с каждой секундой все больше был похож на мышиный писк. — Он в Чертоге, как и всегда. Десять лет прошло, никто не думал, что ты… 

Грэн отвел руку назад и со всей силы впечатал карлика в металлическую стену, оставив в ней четкую вмятину. Тело обмякло и повалилось на грязный пол. 

— Присмотришь за ним, — пнув карлика ногой, Грэн кивнул в сторону Марриана. Удивительно, но стонущее на земле существо все еще было в сознании и пыталось отвечать. — Заткнись! Дашь ему Воздуха и присмотришь, пока я не вернусь. 

— Да-да, - уродец приподнял голову и усиленно закивал в ответ. 

— Серебро, — Грэн протянул руку в перчатке. 

— У меня нет, — голосок звучал довольно жалобно, поэтому, может быть, Марр никак не мог ожидать жестокого пинка от Грэна. Он ударил еще несколько раз по скорченному на полу телу и дернул его вверх за край дырявого балахона. 

— Я сказал, ты мне должен, Зориг. А я всегда забираю долги, — после нескольких секунд тишины Грэн спросил еще раз. — Серебро. 

Странные костлявые пальцы появились из складок длинных рукавов. На них было на одну фалангу больше, чем на обычных человеческих кистях, оттого каждое движение костлявых отростков выглядело гротескно. Как два гигантских паука, ладони судорожно двигались в поисках тщательно спрятанного мешка. Звон содержимого слышался с нескольких шагов, поэтому Марр не удивился, увидев в свете лампы отблеск серебряного металла. Грэн выпустил балахон из рук и забрал деньги, отбросив лишь одну монету в пыльный пол. 

— Воздуха. Еды. Чтобы был цел, когда я вернусь. 

— Да, господин. 

Обращение прозвучало странно, но Грэн не обратил на него никакого внимания. Ровно как и на самого Марриана, мимо которого он прошел без единого слова и скрылся в пологе импровизированной кожаной двери. Из-за прилавка продолжали раздаваться тихие стоны и неразличимые слова. Существо — Зориг, как назвал его Грэн — поднялось с пола, прихватив монету, и стряхнуло с себя пыль. 

— Пошли, — грубый приказ был брошен в сторону Марра совсем другим тоном и без страха, владевшего карликом всего минуту назад. — Господин велел — я выполню. 

Зориг вышел. На мгновение Марр остался в незнакомой комнате, на неизвестной планете совершенно один. Он мог уйти сейчас, и никто не помешал бы ему в попытке найти свое счастье среди мертвых руин, но это было бы еще большей глупостью, чем детские мечты о свободе. Там, снаружи, его ждала смерть. Почему-то Марр не сомневался в этом. Он все еще чувствовал дыхание тумана за затылке и дрожь от холода и страха. 

Взяв лампу, он шагнул в сторону черного прохода вслед за хозяином.

***

 

Грэн чувствовал их — дышащих голодом и ненавистью существ, живущих в руинах Мыса. Он надеялся, что отчаяние подтолкнет их к атаке, к попытке взять заведомо недоступную добычу с наскока или просто победить количеством, но твари, как назло, продолжали скулить по углам, так и не показываясь на тусклый свет. 

Идти одному было куда проще. Грэн взбирался по отвесным стенам и прыгал через зияющие тьмой рытвины, впервые за долгое время разрешая своему телу работать на полную силу. Нагрузка на мышцы давала частичную разрядку, хотя скопившиеся энергия и злоба все еще не позволяли успокоиться. Хотелось сломать пару хребтов или перегрызть глотку нескольким местным тварям, но такой возможности по пути в Чертог так и не представилось. 

Вход внутрь всегда располагался в разных местах. Грэн нашел его по запаху, даже не утруждаясь поиском следов. Скопление плоти внизу источало непередаваемую вонь пота, похоти и страха: Грэн хорошо помнил этот запах. Он подошел к листу металла, лежащему на земле, приподнял за острый край и уверенно шагнул в открывшуюся взгляду яму. 

***

 

Марр едва успел ухватить прилетевшее в него нечто, состоящее из облезшего железного баллона и нескольких прозрачных трубок. 

— Что это? — спросил он, глядя на роющегося в хламе карлика. Зориг продолжал что-то шептать себе под нос и разбрасывать вокруг странные предметы. Встреча с «господином» явно ввела его в дурное расположение духа. 

— Воздух. 

— Зачем? 

— Дышать. 

Обмен односложными вопросами и ответами не внес ясности, и Марр решил больше ничего не уточнять. Он отложил в сторону странное устройство и медленно прошел в глубь комнаты без единого окна. Грязное барахло украшало почти все горизонтальные и даже вертикальные поверхности. Ценность содержимого, на взгляд Марра, являлась очень сомнительной. Старые книги, обрывки каких-то карт, коробки и ящики создавали странный узор и сжирали массу пространства. Старье. Хлам. 

— Сядь, — хозяин захлопнул крышку сундука, в котором долго и, похоже, безуспешно что-то искал последние пять минут. Марр послушно опустился на небольшой табурет у низкого стола. Наверное, высота была логичной для Зорига, но он чувствовал себя как взрослый за игрушечным детским столом. Постепенно адреналин отпускал, и возвращались усталость и боль от незаживших ран. 

— Ешь. 

Зориг опустил перед ним миску с чем-то сухим, похожим на крупу, и стакан прозрачной жидкости. Предположив, что это вода, Марр сделал несколько аккуратных глотков и обнаружил, что напиток отдавал сладостью и явно содержал алкоголь. Он выпил все до дна.

— Ешь! — Зориг стоял рядом и недовольно смотрел на нетронутую миску. Вблизи его лицо казалось еще более мерзким, поэтому Марр предпочел не смотреть и попробовал странную крупу. Приборов не дали, поэтому пришлось брать руками. Легкая и хрустящая россыпь больше всего походила на безвкусную сухую овсянку. Убедившись, что так называемый гость ест, Зориг удалился, захлопнув за собой металлическую дверь. Марр выплюнул раскисшую от слюны жижу обратно в миску, как только затих звук удаляющихся шагов. Дышать в замкнутом пространстве становилось трудно, голова заметно кружилась. 

Марр отошел в дальний от входа угол и сел на пол. Странное место беспокоило его не меньше, чем его еще более странный хозяин, но бороться с летаргией было бесполезно. Прислонившись к прохладной стене, он закрыл глаза и сидя уснул. 

***

 

Десять лет сказались на внешности. Кхоэн заматерел, покрылся татуировками и лишился правой руки, помимо давно уже отсутствующей левой. Теперь обе его конечности состояли из металлических протезов в черно-желтую полоску. Этим моделям было далеко до новейших разработок, но именно этот древний прототип подходил Кхоэну — основателю, разработчику и единоличному владельцу Мыса Невинности — как ничто иное. 

Он восседал на возвышении, наблюдая за происходящим в Чертоге с респектабельной высоты. Грэн знал, что о его появлении уже доложили, но не спешил на поклон. Кто и кому вообще должен кланяться, было интересным вопросом. Тогда, годы назад, он мог остаться здесь и сидеть на вздернутом на цепях подобии трона, но мысль о власти над кишащей массой примитивных созданий не привлекала тогда и была отвратительна сейчас. 

Здесь, вдали от Гелиона, в крови обитателей отчетливо наблюдалась близость пиратских планет, таких, как Гохоон. Странные расцветки кожи, мутации в строении скелета, отклонения в речевой функции и прочее выдавало тот факт, что отсутствие разумной, на взгляд Федерации, фауны никак не препятствовало межрасовым отношениям с существами, стоящими на несколько звеньев ниже в пищевой цепи. Смотреть на это разнообразие было непривычно после стольких лет, проведенных на Алтэре. Странно, как быстро человек привыкал к чистой крови. 

— Не думала, что нам доведется встретиться. 

Грэну не нужно было смотреть в сторону раздавшегося знакомого женского голоса. Его хозяйка обволакивала своим присутствием и запахом даже с нескольких шагов. 

— Бадара.

— Какими судьбами? — она проплыла оставшееся расстояние до его темного угла и опустила ладонь на плотную ткань грудного кармана. 

— Проездом, — Грэн позволил себе улыбнуться, глядя на заметно постаревшее лицо. 

— Где ты был все это время? Мне бы хотелось услышать о твоих приключениях, — расстояние между телами неприятно сократилось. Ладонь опустилась ниже. 

— Мне о твоих слышать нет необходимости. И так понятно, чем ты здесь скрасила одиночество. 

Бадара отшатнулась и упустила декоративное выражение лица буквально на мгновение, но этого было достаточно: слова попали в цель. Судьба местной шлюхи едва ли была ее мечтой, но стала печальной реальностью. 

— Тебе не было дела до нашей простой жизни. Я не удивлена, — шаг назад. 

— Приятно тебя увидеть снова, — ложь легко слетела с его губ. 

— Взаимно, — с ее алых она тоже срывалась без особого труда. 

Среди этих людей у Грэна было немало знакомых, которых он без сожаления согласился бы не видеть больше никогда. Бадара принадлежала к их числу. Расчётливая, ядовитая, красивая, особенно десять лет назад — она сделала ставку на него, на человеческую алчность и жажду власти, но просчиталась. Грэн не был простым человеком тогда, не являлся им и сейчас. С его стороны было бы верхом идиотизма видеть в ней теперь кого-то ещё, кроме врага. В конце концов, Бадара провела эти годы раздвигая ноги перед Кхоэном и его приспешниками. Вряд ли любовь все еще жива. 

— Ты знаешь, где меня найти при желании, — Бадара улыбнулась напоследок и прошла мимо. Мысли о ней растворились так же быстро, как след от сладкого парфюма. 

Грэн еще раз взглянул наверх. У него оставалось не так много времени до того, как начнут проявляться первые признаки отравления. Толпа раздражала и без того взвинченные нервы. Агрессия нарастала с каждым бесцеремонным прикосновением и жадным взглядом. Вечера в Чертоге всегда проходили одинаково, и ничего не изменилось за прошедшие годы. Царство Кхоэна находилось здесь, под землей. Поверхность планеты 95Д34 — Мыса невинности — не была пригодной для жизни гуманоидных рас из-за специфического состава воздуха. Все здесь зависело от того, сможешь ли ты дышать, а это решал именно он. Кхоэн. Создание и обогащение Воздуха проходило под строгим контролем. Дозирование, ограничение, контроль — все было в его руках. Чертог существовал только для приближенных, потому что кроме кислорода в воздухе распылялся целый коктейль наркотических, а по особым случаям и психотропных средств. Обладая правильным именем или десятком серебряных монет, сюда можно было войти. Грэн точно знал, за какое время на него подействует Воздух, и этого времени оставалось довольно мало. 

Весь центр зала сотрясался от глубоких басов того, что здесь называли музыкой, толпа двигалась в такт, создавая иллюзию волн из плоти, но даже в гуще тел Кхоэн заметил его приближение издалека и поднялся с кресла. Грэн встретил абсолютно черный взгляд спокойно, почти расслабленно. В присутствии реальной угрозы нервозность всегда уступала место сосредоточенности. Кхоэн смотрел на него около минуты, а затем кивнул и вышел, оставляя королевское ложе пустовать. Грэну предстоял разговор, исход которого во многом должен был решить ближайшее будущее. 

За ним пришли через минуту и препроводили к незаметной двери. Поднявшись по винтовой лестнице, он оказался в пустом темном помещении. Здесь музыка ощущалась лишь в слабых вибрациях, доносящихся сквозь толстые перекрытия. 

— Что тебе здесь понадобилось, Грэн? — стрекочущий голос раздался из глубины. 

— Сразу к делу, да? 

— Не вижу смысла в любезностях. 

Даже в темноте Грэн отчетливо видел стоящую в очертаниях окна фигуру. Конец сигареты, сжатой в металлических пальцах, выделялся оранжевым пятном на фоне серого пейзажа. Комната находилась как раз на уровне земли. 

— Перепрошивка, деньги и два места в ближайшем корабле. 

— Два? — Кхоэн развернулся, выпуская дым в сторону Грэна. — Кто у нас такой счастливый? 

Его смех больше походил на предсмертные хрипы дряблого старика. 

— Не твое дело, — Грэн даже не пытался сдерживать пренебрежение. 

— Это моя планета. Мои правила. Советую выбирать выражения, друг мой. 

Кхоэн поднёс сигарету к губам и затянулся. Струйка белого дыма вытекла из сквозного отверстия в шее — последствия множества лабораторных исследований и опытов. Он мог дышать сквозь него, но чаще всего этот физиологический недостаток скрывался плотным кожаным ошейником, который сегодня подозрительным образом отсутствовал. 

— Да, — Грэн подошел ближе к стеклянному окну. — Твоя. Но лишь потому, что я это позволил. Друг мой, — из последних слов сочился сарказм. 

— Много на себя берешь, — Кхоэн затянулся в последний раз и выбросил окурок на пол. — Ты за этим здесь? Думаешь, все еще можешь указывать мне, что делать? 

— Перепрошивки, деньги и два места. Все. Мне плевать на твою сраную планету.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я тебе помогу? 

Грэн не ответил. Либо он и так получит то, за чем пришел, либо получит это силой. Разговоры никогда не были сильной чертой полумеханического существа напротив, поэтому обсуждать свои намерения не имело смысла. Кхоэн ждал довольно долго, но потом отошел на несколько шагов назад и дернул вниз торчащий из шершавой стены рубильник. Помещение залилось ярким светом. 

— Лампы привлекают их, — Кхоэн кивнул в сторону стекла. Снаружи появилось несколько знакомых Грэну очертаний. Сквозь барьер твари не чувствовали запаха и вели себя смелее. После нескольких секунд одна из них дернулась ближе, обнажая злобную пасть в агрессивном оскале. Из шести мохнатых лап две средние болтались атрофированными отростками. Это никак не охлаждало ее ярость. Вскоре примеру последовали еще три особи поменьше. Окрыленные численным превосходством, они в остервенении бились о прозрачную стену, пытаясь добраться до добычи. Острые когти скользили со скрежетом, слюна из разверзнутых пастей размазывалась по прозрачной поверхности. 

— Я дам тебе возможность, Грэн. 

— Возможность? 

Они говорили спокойно и тихо на фоне зверствующего безумия тварей за окном. 

— Завтра небольшой отряд вылетает на Гоохон. Перепрошить вас смогут на борту. Денег ты от меня не получишь, но сможешь заработать. 

Грэн ждал продолжения, не унижая себя вопросами. 

— Примешь участие в бойне. Сегодня, — Кхоэн отпустил рычаг, и тот с грохотом вернулся в исходное положение. Лампы потухли, и в тот же момент в земле за стеклом распахнулись скрытые металлические створки. Твари рухнули вниз, пойманные в примитивную ловушку. 

— Три часа. Советую не опаздывать. Второго шанса не будет. 

Судя по душераздирающим воплям, добычу забили на мясо еще до того, как Грэн вышел за пределы комнаты. 

***

 

Марриану было хорошо. Или плохо. Или все же хорошо. 

Сон, в который он провалился с особой легкостью, отказывался отпускать, хотя в мелькавших перед глазами ярких картинках не было никакого смысла. Привычные воспоминания о доме сменялись буднями в монастыре, злобным рычанием неизведанного ужаса в тумане и невозможно белыми глазами Грэна. 

Он пытался прийти в себя, когда почувствовал чье-то присутствие рядом, но сознание не возвращалось. Послышались голоса. Явный спор, повышенные тона. Сквозь мутную пелену дурмана в голове он ничего не понимал. 

— … оторву собственноручно. 

— Я дал! Все дал, господин! 

— Объяснил, как пользоваться? 

— Что? 

— Это довольно простой вопрос, - обманчиво спокойно спросил Грэн. 

— Он же… Вы же… Я не знал! 

— Если он умрет, Зориг, я медленно вырву все твои конечности, вырежу глаза и скормлю тварям. Ты сдохнешь самой мучительной смертью, которую я только могу себе представить.

Грэн говорил тихо, как детям рассказывают сказки перед сном. Только от этой сказки волосы на руках у Марра встали дыбом. Что-то изменилось, и теперь он приходил в себя довольно быстро, лежа на коленях склонившегося над ним Грэна. Все в теле казалось необыкновенно легким. Впервые за последние несколько дней не было ни намека на боль. Нижнюю часть лица закрывала прозрачная маска. 

— Лежи тихо, — сказал в его адрес Грэн, заметив, что Марр пришел в себя. 

— Он очнулся? Очнулся? — Зориг суетился на заднем плане и нервно ходил из стороны в сторону. 

— Принеси воды, — сказал ему Грэн. 

— Но, господин. Может быть, стоит его… 

— Воды, я сказал! 

С таким тоном было крайне глупо спорить, поэтому карлик быстро удалился, оставляя их одних. Марриан чувствовал, как легкость плавно перетекает в эйфорию. Так хорошо ему не было, наверное, никогда. Почему-то близкое тепло чужого тела вызывало приятное волнение. Хотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться до гладкой бледной кожи руки, придерживающей респиратор на лице. Белые глаза напротив больше не казались жуткими. Напротив, было что-то завораживающее в всполохах серебра вокруг черного зрачка. Марриану даже казалось, что внутри скрывался движущийся мир с тихо опадающим с пасмурного неба пушистым снегом. Смотреть было приятно. Эти глаза гипнотизировали и… 

— Умереть хочешь? — нежно оборвал ход его мысли Грэн. Марр собирался ответить, но голоса не нашел и лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Это, пожалуй, было единственным фактом, в котором он не сомневался. 

— Уверен? — все тот же ласковый голос, но в снежной идиллии напротив назревала буря. Марр кивнул. 

— Хорошо, потому что я больше не буду тебя спасать. Либо ты делаешь, что тебе говорят и когда тебе говорят, либо сдохнешь. Повторять не стану, Марриан. 

Имя из уст Грэна прозвучало непривычно и приятно. Почему-то в голове сразу же промелькнула совсем другая обстановка, другой разговор, где обращение по имени звучало бы еще слаще, но насладиться иллюзией Марр не успел. Неожиданно Грэн встал, мягкое основание под ним исчезло, и он повалился на холодный пол. Баллон звонко покатился по каменной поверхности. 

— Местный воздух слишком разреженный для человеческих легких, содержит массу примесей. Им нельзя дышать дольше пары часов без вреда. Через три начинается одышка, затем — галлюцинации. Через шесть часов организм умирает от гипоксии. 

Грэн наклонился к баллону и покрутил вентиль на одном из шлангов. 

— Идти сможешь? 

Марр честно не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Состояние постоянно менялось, а в данный момент его тошнило, хотя желудок точно был пустым. Вместо того, чтобы отвечать, он попытался подняться. С третьей попытки ему это удалось. Все время, пока он карабкался по наваленному вокруг хламу и пытался найти устойчивость, Грэн стоял неподалеку и следил за процессом с беспристрастным выражением лица. Марр хотел было снять маску, но воздух без нее обжигал легкие. 

На пороге появился Зориг с парой бутылок воды, одну из которых он протянул в его сторону. Глотать в промежутках между вздохами было непросто.

— Господин? — карлик нервно переминался с ноги на ногу в ожидании. 

— Собери еды на несколько дней, пять упаковок дезинфетора и еще воды. Желательно в рюкзак. У тебя десять минут. А ты, — он обернулся в сторону Марриана, — пойдешь со мной. 

***

 

Никогда. Даже в самых безумных снах Марр никогда не видел ничего подобного. Родная планета с серийным номером вместо названия всегда казалась простой и понятной. Алтэра, при всей своей природной суровости, населялась людьми и только людьми. Здесь же… Здесь не было ни одного простого человека. 

Когти, шерсть, рост, цвета волос, глаз, кожи, телосложения складывались в десятки, даже сотни причудливых и жутких комбинаций. Место, куда они пришли с Грэном, больше всего напоминало огромную базарную площадь в праздник. Конечно, если только эта площадь находилась под землей и содрогалась от невероятного шума, а праздник был в честь нечистой силы. 

Они проталкивались сквозь толпу в неизвестном направлении. После короткого и злобного «никуда от меня не отходи» Грэн больше не разговаривал с Маррианом. Широкую маску на лице ему заменили на аккуратную пластиковую трубку с двойным отверстием для ноздрей, которая держалась на ушах, как очки. Марр довольно быстро разобрался с вентилем, и кислорода ему теперь как раз хватало для дыхания без одышки или галлюцинаций. Сам Грэн дышал без помощи маски, что было странно, но спрашивать Марр не стал, доверяя своему спутнику. 

Ближе к центру толпа становилась плотнее. Двигаться приходилось буквально напролом, пока они не оказались у сетчатой металлической ограды высотой в несколько метров. Стена изгибалась вокруг своей оси и замыкалась в кривую окружность. Все центральное пространство заливалось ярким светом и в данный момент пустовало. Марр ожидал, что они, как и все остальные существа вокруг, останутся ждать у импровизированной арены, но Грэн двигался вдоль ограждения, пока они не оказались у некоего возвышения. 

Наверху сидело несколько человек странного вида, никого из них Марр не знал, что, конечно, было неудивительно. Практически сразу на них обратили внимание, но лишь одна женщина поднялась с занимаемого места и спустилась вниз. Толпа отхлынула от нее, как от проказы, но Грэн остался стоять на месте. Марриан неуверенно держался чуть в стороне, но, как ему и велели, не отходил далеко. Женщина приблизилась, улыбнулась и, глядя Грэну в глаза, сказала что-то. Из-за шума Марр не расслышал слов, но выражение лица говорило само за себя. 

Без всяких стеснений все еще улыбающаяся женщина коснулась ладонью сурового лица Грэна и провела длинным черным ногтем по его нижней губе. Жест был фамильярным и распущенным, но Грэн позволил и его, и дальнейшие прикосновения. Медленно и с чувством она начала снимать с Грэна одежду: сначала плащ, затем плотный черный жилет и, наконец, тонкую футболку. Толпа вокруг следила за происходящим с жадным вниманием — каждое новое движение этой странной жрицы вызывало волну оживленной реакции. Оголив верхнюю часть тела, она подошла вплотную к Грэну и провела языком по широкой шее. 

Марр стоял достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть слабо скрываемую похоть в глазах. Его собственные чувства не поддавались логическому объяснению. С одной стороны, каждый сброшенный на грязный пол предмет одежды давал ему возможность любоваться оголяемым телом. Вероятно, виной было недавнее ощущение эйфории, но Марр все еще чувствовал легкое возбуждение от близости с Грэном. В монастыре он видел голые мужские тела сотни раз. Их отношения с Ларсом были далеки от целомудренных, но никто, даже бывший любовник, не вызывал в нем таких ощущений, как стоящий в полуметре мужчина. Его плечи сейчас казались невообразимо широкими. Сильная, бугрящаяся от мышц спина буквально излучала силу. Марр опустил взгляд ниже, где впалая линия позвоночника скользила за пояс низко висящих брюк. Можно было протянуть руку и коснуться впадины между ягодицами, намек на которую будоражил воображение. 

Но были и другие чувства. Например, ярость. Чистая и бурлящая настолько сильно, что хотелось медленно и мучительно сломать каждый палец на бесстыжих, блуждающих в откровенных ласках руках полуголой девки. Вырвать язык, опустившийся ниже, к бледному соску. На глазах у всех она — неизвестно кто вообще — позволяла себе касаться Грэна, будто он был ее возлюбленным. 

Марр зарычал. 

Он не отдавал себе отчета в том, что делает. Желание и ненависть заполнили до краев, и буквально еще одно неверное движение с ее стороны могло спровоцировать реакцию. Оглушительные звуки толпы отошли на второй план: Марр не слышал больше ничего, кроме своего бешеного сердцебиения. Медленно, как во сне, черные ногти впились в мышцы спины и, оставляя яркие красные следы на бледной коже, двинулись ниже. К той самой линии, о которой Марр мечтал всего минуту назад. 

Наваждение. Безумие. Застилающая все ненависть. Выломать кости наружу, бить ногами, грызть ей горло, чтобы не смела касаться того, что принадлежит ему! 

Марр дернулся вперед, но в этот момент, будто почувствовав или прочитав мысли, Грэн обернулся. Их взгляды встретились на мгновение, и непреодолимая ярость тут же отхлынула. Тело продолжало дрожать от переизбытка эмоций, пульс отдавал биением в висках, тупые ногти врезались в кожу в плотно сжатых кулаках, но взгляд Грэна проникал в глубь его воспаленного мозга, успокаивая и лаская, подобно легким прибойным волнам. 

Секунда. Две. 

Женщина продолжила свои манипуляции. Сейчас она уже стояла перед Грэном на коленях и медленно отстегивала ремни на ботинках, но Марриан будто бы вынырнул из безумного состояния наружу и не мог надышаться. 

Грэн смотрел на него, казалось, без всяких эмоций, но это было обманчивым впечатлением. В бесцветных глазах бушевала безжалостная снежная буря, о существовании которой знал лишь Марриан. 

Кто-то подобрал одежду и обувь с пола и вручил все это Марру, одновременно оттаскивая его в сторону от металлической ограды. Створка отворилась, и женщина повела Грэна на арену под возобновившиеся овации толпы. До последнего Марр пытался держать взгляд, но вскоре его поглотила обезумевшая масса, а Грэн отвернулся, чтобы взглянуть в лицо сопернику. Только сейчас Марр заметил колоссальную фигуру с другой стороны металлического загона, и новый ужас пришел на смену и без того критическим эмоциям. 

***

 

Влечение. Осознанное или, скорее, бессознательное стремление к утолению потребности. Чистая эмоция без определенной цели, невидимая и зачастую рожденная на уровне животных инстинктов. Грэн чувствовал сотни ее граней в запахах, сглатывал горькое послевкусие с языка. 

Мортидо наполняло своими частицами Чертог ничуть не меньше, чем распыленные токсины в Воздухе. Жажда смерти и агрессия в исполнении сотен разгоряченных и возбужденных существ, находящихся в замкнутом пространстве, буквально пульсировали вокруг. Грэн отвык от такой сильной концентрации чужих эмоций и усилием воли держал контроль над собой.

Бадара исправно играла роль. Каждый жест, каждое движение имело целью зажечь и без того иступленную предвкушением толпу. Бойня была редким и, безусловно, самым популярным развлечением на Мысе: на импровизированной арене Чертога решались все споры, выносились приговоры, рождались или погибали лидеры. Сильнейший физически получал все, причем денежное вознаграждение не было самоцелью. Антураж и власть ценились куда выше. 

Шершавый язык коснулся пульсирующей вены на шее. Пальцы обвили талию, ногти врезались в плоть. Совершенно неожиданно и вопреки всем сознательным решениям он почувствовал ответную реакцию. Запах возбуждения, резко окутавший его, был невообразимо приятным. Тягучим, терпким. С каждым неглубоким вздохом Грэн чувствовал, как в нем наливается желание обладать. Бадара опустилась ниже, лизнула ореол соска в отточенном за годы практики развратном соблазнении. Странно, что Грэн чувствовал ее желание так отчетливо, ведь внешне было очевидно, что Бадара лишь выполняет свои обязанности. Возможно, так на него действовало либидо толпы, но Грэн сильно в этом сомневался. Примитивная похоть обычно вызывала отвращение и отдавала привкусом гнили. Только не в этот раз. 

Чувство нарастало. Менялось. 

Грэн с изумлением осознавал, что его, кроме сексуального влечения, наполняла еще и хорошо знакомая ярость. Ненависть. Он снова взглянул на Бадару, теперь уже медленно опускающуюся перед ним на колени, трущуюся лицом о бедро. Это были не ее эмоции. И не коллективный эффект от возбужденной толпы. 

Грэн резко оглянулся. 

Распахнутые карие глаза Марриана буквально светились от слабо сдерживаемых инстинктов. Все его тело говорило само за себя: напряженные мышцы, бьющееся с безумной скоростью сердце, частое дыхание. Его обычно простая и заурядная внешность искрилась в полумраке Чертога. Не нужно было смотреть ниже, чтобы понять, что он был возбужден до предела. Это читалось в облике, звенело в воздухе, сочилось заразительной энергией, перед которой невозможно было устоять. 

Грэн взглянул глубже, впитывая в себя его эмоции. 

Чистое и откровенное желание Марриана не шло ни в какое сравнение с прикосновениями Бадары или сотен других прошлых любовников, чьих имен и лиц Грэн даже не помнил. Всего мгновение, но связь между ними вспыхнула, обожгла странным огнем, какого Грэн никогда раньше не испытывал. 

Он должен был следить за происходящим, обязан был оценить своего соперника или хотя бы посмотреть в его сторону, но Грэн не мог заставить себя это сделать. Марриана окружила толпа. То, что держало их вместе, резко оборвалось от вмешательства, и Грэн выдохнул, казалось, впервые за последние десять минут. Звуки и свет вдруг обрушились на него, заставляя концентрироваться. С точностью до сантиметра он знал, где в этот момент находился Марриан. Чувствовал его даже не глядя, но сейчас нужно было думать о другом. Грэну предстоял бой. И пусть даже исход предрешен заранее, никогда нельзя недооценивать противника. На другом конце арены его уже ждал тот, с кем ему предстояло сразиться. 

Рослый. На фоне прочих он возвышался минимум на голову. Широкоплечий и крепкий, с бородой и длинной косой темных волос позади. Как и Грэн, он был одет лишь в тонкие штаны, отчего исполосованная длинными шрамами верхняя часть тела особенно бросалась в глаза. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что соперника подбирали с особым пристрастием. Кхоэн вряд ли желал Грэну легкой победы. 

Раздался истошный гудок, и над ареной взмыл огромный синий флаг. Грэн прекрасно знал, что это значило. Бой до победы, а не смерти. Зрители встретили условный знак бурным негодованием. Собственно, до них Грэну не было никакого дела, потому что под этот громкий гул и начался сам бой. 

Первый удар. Быстрый и хлесткий. Грэн поставил блок и подался в сторону. Если он и планировал брать на себя инициативу, то точно не сейчас. За первым осторожным выпадом последовала серия ударов, которые изредка все же достигали цели. Особенно раздражала коса, которую тот умело использовал в качестве отвлекающего маневра. Через некоторое время Грэну стала ясна техника и возможности соперника, его сильные и слабые стороны. На бойне разрешалось практически все, кроме откровенного оружия, но его противник тяготел к чистым красивым ударам. Грэн усмехнулся. Возможно, такая позиция могла показаться благородной и даже была эффективной в случае боя с неопытными доморощенными бойцами. Сражение ради процесса казалось ему наивной глупостью. 

Грэн отбросил в сторону напускное спокойствие и четко обозначил свое отношение к происходящему низким рыком. Толпа притихла, чтобы разразиться новой волной агрессии спустя всего мгновение. Грэн ударил дважды, но этого было достаточно. Громадная фигура качнулась и рухнула на бетонный пол. Безоговорочная победа. 

Расправившись с соперником, он хотел убраться из Чертога как можно скорее. До старта обещанного корабля оставалось еще несколько часов, но Грэн не планировал проводить их в этом месте. Оставалось только забрать выигрыш и уйти. Где-то позади него на арену вышли двое, чтобы оттащить в сторону побежденного, который все еще находился в бессознательном состоянии. Грэн поднял глаза туда, где за сетчатым ограждением располагалось возвышение. Кхоэн встал с места и поприветствовал победителя поднятыми вверх металлическими руками. Толпа, одурманенная Воздухом, скандировала нечто невразумительное. 

Кхоэн подошел к краю платформы и схватился за выступ ограды. Он ловко вскарабкался наверх и остановился на самом краю. Под непрекращающиеся овации своих подданных он достал что-то из карманов и плотно сжал в металлических кулаках. Театральным жестом он раскрыл один кулак, позволяя золотым монетам высыпаться на бетонный пол арены. Сетчатые стены вздрогнули под силой нахлынувших на них тел. Зрители, еще минуту назад радовавшиеся победе, теперь рвали руки в кровь в попытке достать хотя бы одну монету из чужой награды. Грэн наблюдал за происходящим без особого интереса, так как ничего другого от Кхоэна и не ожидал. В конце концов, ему нельзя терять иллюзию превосходства, а что еще позволит сохранить ее, как не унижение победителя на глазах у всех. 

Чего Грэн точно не мог предугадать, так это появление крупных металлических коробок с трех сторон арены. Он поднял взгляд на Кхоэна и только сейчас понял, что именно скрывалось во втором кулаке. 

Красный флаг взмыл вверх. 

Бой до смерти. Заслоны поднялись одновременно, и на арену вырвались три твари. Они отличались от тех, что жили в руинах наверху, черными мордами и полным отсутствием шерсти. Еще в отличие от своих сородичей эти звери не испытывали естественного страха при виде Грэна. Селекция в лучшем виде. 

— Нет! — крик Марриана отчетливо выделился из массы посторонних звуков. Грэн почувствовал страх, будто он был его собственным, и обернулся назад чисто рефлекторно. Анализировать реакции было некогда. Твари воспользовались этим и бросились вперед. Слишком поздно Грэн понял, что страх Марриана был вызван его собственным плачевным положением на арене, а не прямой угрозой жизни бывшего монаха. Острые клыки вспороли спину, лезвия когтей впились в правую ногу. 

Грэн взревел от боли и гнева. 

Закинув руку за голову, он с силой дернул одну из тварей вперед. Многокилограммовая туша взлетела в воздух и врезалась в стену. Другие две тоже разлетелись в стороны, но тут же набросились снова. Они почуяли кровь и ломились вперед, забыв о самосохранении. Инстинкты взяли над ними верх. Драка превратилась в кровавое месиво. Грэн ломал кости, бил ногами и кидал их в разные стороны, но каждый раз твари набрасывались на него с троекратным остервенением. Его тело покрывалось все новыми и новыми ранами, мышцы наливались усталостью. 

Первая тварь сдохла, когда Грэн разорвал её пасть руками. Вторая осела на пол с переломанным позвоночником. Третья едва ли осознала, что жизнь окончилась, когда остатки ее мозгов размазались по бетону жесточайшим ударом ноги. 

Воцарилась идеальная тишина. Грэн дышал тяжело и прерывисто, стоя посреди залитой алой кровью арены. Затем он глубоко вдохнул, и его протяжный рев сотряс стены. Никто не решался пошевелиться перед лицом такой свирепой силы. Все вокруг было пропитано вонью страха. Или почти все. 

— Грэн? 

Теплая ладонь коснулась плеча. Он знал этот запах. Не угроза. Свой. Грэн позволил контакт. Пальцы сжали плечо, заставляя тело вздрогнуть от боли, но даже это было позволено. Грэн тихо заскулил и шагнул ближе к единственному знакомому существу. 

— Пойдем, — его вели вперед в абсолютной тишине. — Пойдем. 

Толпа расступалась на пути. Грэн искал новую угрозу в перепуганных лицах, ждал очередного нападения в любую секунду. Его хриплое дыхание больше напоминало рык загнанного хищника, перед глазами все двоилось и расплывалось. 

— Еще немного. 

Грэн слушал знакомый голос, пытался концентрироваться на единственном правильном сердцебиении вокруг. Через несколько минут он уже вдыхал холодный воздух снаружи Чертога.  
6.

Золотистые лучи вечернего солнца лениво тянулись по переливающейся поверхности моря. После двух дней штиля вода окончательно обессилела, привычные шумные волны сменились нежными переливами, плеск которых слышался невдалеке. Сверху светло-желтая россыпь песка все еще хранила тепло уходящего летнего дня, но внутри, стоило лишь копнуть босой ногой, поджидала сырая прохлада. 

— А если отказаться?

Грэн открыл глаза и посмотрел на Кириаса. Тот лежал поверх тонкой ткани пледа на животе, гладкая смуглая кожа казалась золотой в косых предзакатных лучах. 

— В смысле? — Грэн нахмурился, когда до его расслабленного недавним наслаждением мозга дошел смысл вопроса. — Зачем отказываться? Я ждал всю жизнь, — он откинулся назад на сложенные за головой руки и посмотрел на небо. На востоке оно уже подернулось синей полосой приближающейся ночи. Закрыв глаза, он расслабился. Волны продолжали скользить по теплому берегу, а слабый ветер становился ощутимее с приближением ночи.

— И кем ты будешь? — тихо спросил Кириас через минуту. 

— Как кем, — Грэн фыркнул. — Конечно, Водой! Ты еще сомневаешься? 

Кириас улыбнулся в ответ, приподнялся, оперевшись на локти, и взглянул на Грэна. 

— Избранный… — он задумчиво повторил слово несколько раз, будто пытаясь распробовать его. — Бессмертный. 

— Избранные тоже умирают. Просто не от старости, — Грэн точно знал, потому что ему объяснили это и множество других секретов Стихии. Ответ от него ждали лишь к концу третьего дня. И хотя Грэн готов был дать его тотчас же, ему сказали, что таков обычай, и нужно было обсудить все с родными. Взвесить и подождать. Грэн вздохнул. 

— Тебя заберут? 

— Да, но всего на десять лет. Потом я смогу поехать куда пожелаю. 

Кириас больше не смотрел на него, вместо этого задумчиво вглядывался в линию горизонта над бесконечным морем. 

— Через десять лет я состарюсь. 

— Глупости! Ты будешь моей парой. Моим Огнем. 

Грэн повернулся на бок и ласково погладил Кириаса по плечу. 

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — тот грустно вздохнул и поднялся. 

— Нет, постой! — Грэн вскочил на колени и схватил Кириаса за руку. — Я точно знаю. 

— Это уже будет не тебе решать. Пара дается Стихией, ты не можешь выбирать. Вполне возможно, твоя вода захочет другого. Стефана, например. Или… 

— Эй, о чем ты говоришь? — Грэн потянул его на себя, и Кириас послушно вернулся на место. Он все еще прятал глаза и смотрел куда угодно, только не на Грэна. — Моя Вода не выберет никого, кого я сам не полюблю. А я люблю тебя. 

Он попытался повернуть Кириаса к себе лицом. 

— Я люблю тебя, — тихонько и со всей нежность, на которую он был способен, Грэн поцеловал сухие соленые губы. — Ты будешь со мной. Всегда. Вечно. 

Кириас молча ответил на поцелуй. Вместе они опустились на теплый песок, пытаясь стать как можно ближе друг к другу. Ласки были нежными и неторопливыми, совсем не такими, как всего полчаса назад. Грэн опустился ниже меж раскинутых в стороны ног Кириаса и начал двигаться вдоль его горячего тела. Они оба были пьяны от знакомого желания, едины в своей страсти, но одиноки в мыслях. Грэн вошел одним уверенным движением, скользя по оставшейся от прошлого раза смазке и собственной сперме. Кириас застонал от боли, резко перетекающей в наслаждение. 

— Ты будешь со мной, — Грэн отвел бедра назад и погрузился снова. — Слышишь меня? 

Еще одно движение. Чуть быстрее. 

— Вечно, Кириас, — всего за несколько минут резких толчков они оба были на грани. Пот стекал по соленой от морской воды коже, волосы легко развевались на вечернем ветру. 

— Я люблю тебя. 

Кто именно произнес последнюю фразу, было неважно. Кириас изогнулся и с тихим стоном кончил, крепко цепляясь за влажную спину Грэна. Тот последовал за ним через несколько минут. 

Вместе они продолжали лежать на остывающем пляже, пока не стало слишком темно и холодно. Грэн собрал вещи и протянул руку. Кириас молча принял ее и пошел следом. В глубине души он был рад тому, что наступила ночь, ведь смахивать текущие из глаз горькие слезы в темноте было намного проще. 

***

 

Марр не знал, что делать. Возможно, он слишком сильно сжимал скользкую от крови ладонь Грэна, но тот не жаловался. Марр взглянул назад. Внешне за последний час ничего не изменилось. 

Он не мог быть уверен на сто процентов, но логично предполагал, что Грэн находился в шоке. Или в посттравматическом состоянии. Или сошел с ума. Причем последнее было вполне реальным вариантом после всего того, что случилось на той жуткой арене. Покрытый кровью с ног до головы Грэн двигался плавно и легко, будто не испытывал боли, хотя это было физически невозможно. Пусть даже не вся темнеющая и засыхающая на коже субстанция принадлежала Грэну, но ран на нем было достаточно, чтобы упасть замертво или кричать в агонии. Марр видел их: глубокие порезы, рваные края укусов, недостающие куски мышц на его все еще голой спине. Все это выглядело пугающе. 

И он не знал, что делать. 

Оказавшись на поверхности час назад, Марр понял, что идти некуда. Он не смог бы вспомнить дорогу до казематов Зорига при всем своем желании. Грэн не реагировал на вопросы, крик или слезы, только послушно шел, ведомый за руку. О том, чтобы остаться на месте, не могло быть и речи. Марриан понимал, что случившееся там, внизу, стало чем-то неординарным. Невообразимым. Он сам не мог понять, почему до сих пор не провалился в безудержную истерику. 

Хруст костей. Струи крови. Крики ужаса и, наконец, дикий рев.

Марриан закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул кислород из баллона. 

Сразу после боя он воспользовался первой возможностью и, все еще сжимая в руках их вещи, вышел на арену. Мысль о том, что его могла постигнуть судьба расчлененных Грэном тварей, не посетила. Более того, Марр чувствовал, что должен действовать немедленно, что он и сделал. Жаль, что в итоге его ждала полная растерянность. 

В непроглядных сумерках он постоянно спотыкался. Тишина развалин по обе стороны от них изредка разрезалась непонятными звуками. Пару раз Марр видел теперь уже знакомые очертания в тумане, но твари не подходили близко. Может, чуяли кровь собратьев на Грэне или просто не испытывали голода. В любом случае он искренне этому радовался. 

Через полчаса Марр сообразил, что они медленно двигались в направлении единственного возвышающегося здания на этой равнине — порта. Лучших вариантов все равно не было, поэтому он решил идти дальше. Подъем вызвал больше сложностей, чем представлялось: вещи после часа ходьбы казались неподъемными, ноги дрожали от усталости, голова раскалывалась от переизбытка эмоций и недостатка сна. Но все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с кататоническим состоянием Грэна. 

Поднявшись на верхнюю ступень, Марр огляделся по сторонам. Внутри здания, как и в прошлый раз, было тихо и безлюдно. Не теша себя надеждой на то, что здесь еще могло остаться что-то применимое в их ситуации, он нашел первый защищенный от ветра угол, усадил Грэна на землю и сам повалился рядом без сил. Что-то мерцало красным под краем куртки. Он бросил вещи на пол и потянулся к странному огоньку на баллоне. Нетрудно догадаться, что это значило: кислород заканчивался. 

Марр закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад к холодной металлической стене. Позволил себе минуту отдыха, чтобы отдышаться, но затем снова поднялся на ноги. Мышцы полыхнули от боли, в глазах появились черные точки. Марр не обращал внимания. Когда закончится кислород, он умрет, и все это потеряет смысл. Марриан рассмеялся. Звук его хриплого смеха размножился эхом по голым стенам, но ситуация к его обессиленной панике осталась безучастна. 

Шаркая ногами, он блуждал по пустынному порту без особой цели. В этом новом чувстве одиночества было что-то жуткое, примитивное и опасное. Грэн, сильный и холодный, уверенный в себе и ведущий Марра за собой последние пару дней, сейчас не мог ему помочь. Он умирал там, на грязном пыльном полу по его вине. Никогда раньше Марр не был по-настоящему один: дома его окружали друзья или родные, в монастыре — сотни монахов. Той звездной ночью на пути к порту Алтэры с ним была надежда. А сейчас? Сейчас не осталось ничего, кроме усталости и разочарования в собственных мечтах. От тишины вокруг становилось зябко на душе, но каждая новая вспышка красного маячка на баллоне растворяла нарастающие чувства, делала их неважными. Теперь мечтам уже не суждено было сбыться, какими бы скромными они ни были. Жить среди густого леса, заниматься любимым делом, любить... Все это навечно останется в грезах. 

Сквозь пелену густых мыслей Марр услышал тихий повторяющийся и ритмичный звук. Он слышал его раньше после неожиданного летнего ливня, когда с козырька амбара за домом, где он прятался от непогоды, срывались последние жирные теплые капли, сверкая во вновь прорывающихся сквозь тучи солнечных лучах. Слышал в келье, когда очнулся после ритуала и тысячи раз до этого. 

Вода. 

Марр двинулся в направлении звука и вскоре увидел, как жидкость срывалась с края дыры в крыше и скапливалась в большом углублении в полу. Прозрачная, но вряд ли пригодная для питья; Марриан зачерпнул немного. Когда никаких неприятных реакций не последовало, он зачерпнул больше и смыл с рук кровь. Он долго смотрел на чистые ледяные ладони и думал о том, что дома тела после смерти всегда омывали чистой водой. Делали это самые близкие погибшего. Они молились об упокоении, благодарили за былое и прощались. Может, Марриан и был Грэну посторонним человеком, но именно из-за его наивной глупости и дурацких желаний они оказались на этой проклятой планете. Было справедливо отдать должное умирающему. 

Он набрал воды в подобие металлического короба и потащил к выходу. Грэн сидел на том же месте, но теперь с закрытыми глазами. Его грудь вздымалась от нечастого дыхания. Марр оторвал карманы со своей куртки и сделал из них импровизированную губку, ничего лучшего не нашлось. Пропитав в воде, провел ею по широкому плечу, но присохшая кровь смывалась плохо. Раз за разом он смачивал грубую ткань и тер израненную кожу. Постепенно на земле образовывалась лужа розоватой воды, но это было неважно. 

Марр плакал. Без рыданий или всхлипываний. Просто чувствовал, как по лицу одна за другой самопроизвольно скатывались слезы. 

Баллон начал пищать. 

Вероятно, к нему уже возвращались первые признаки гипоксии, потому что в определенный момент Марр понял, что после каждого соприкосновения губки с кожей Грэна, последняя темнела и грубела на секунду, прежде чем вернуться в привычное бледное состояние. Не было смысла придавать этому значения. Марр старался концентрироваться на простых механических движениях, а не на больных фантазиях воспаленного мозга. Он нашел в рюкзаке дезинфектор, упакованный Зоригом, зачем-то распылил его по чистой коже и после укрыл неподвижное тело плащом. 

— Ничего. Это ничего, — Марр вслух успокаивал себя. — Так лучше. 

Смерть во сне была далеко не самым страшным вариантом. Он расслабился и опустился на холодный пол. Последнее, что Марр видел, когда проваливался в беспамятство, было мирное лицо Грэна. 

***

 

Воды было немного, но Грэн чувствовал её: открытую, живую, не закупоренную влагу в бутылках или пульсирующую теплую кровь, а настоящую воду, полную энергии. Она была где-то совсем рядом. Настолько близко, что Грэн мог коснуться дребезжащей в воздухе силы и вобрать в себя, как делал сотни, тысячи раз. Это действие было подсознательным, подобно вдоху. Ему требовалась помощь, и Стихия нежно шептала об избавлении от боли и усталости. Грэн не мог вспомнить, почему поддаваться этому естественному процессу было неправильно. Мысль о каких-то решениях и обещаниях маячила в подсознании, но какое она имела значение, когда тело умирало от ран. 

Он вздохнул и снял барьеры, отчего капли вздрогнули и устремились вверх. Сидя с закрытыми глазами, Грэн чувствовал каждую частицу родной субстанции и знал, что о нем позаботятся. Вода дрожала и звенела от напряжения. Ей нужен был вектор, конечный пункт назначения, и Грэн стал им. 

Подобно тонким раскаленным иглам в него ударили сотни заряженных силой частиц. Они прокалывали кожу и мышцы, вонзались в органы, заполняя все невозможным теплом. Грэн с шипением прогнулся в спине и инстинктивно старался расслабиться. Происходящее было его неотъемлемой частью, сопротивление казалось бессмысленным. 

Постепенно он приходил в себя. Грэн ощущал свое тело, будто оказался в нем впервые. Он дышал глубоко и ровно, но в определенный момент все изменилось. Тело вздрогнуло от непривычного присутствия, кожу опалило жаром, а в нос ударил резкий запах гари. Даже на языке Грэн чувствовал привкус погасшего огня и тлена. Казалось, будто его зовет кто-то близкий, дорогой, даже любимый, но это было невозможно. Кириас умер много лет назад. Никто больше не мог. 

— Проверь баллон. 

Чужой голос раздался неожиданно близко. Как по мановению невидимой руки к Грэну вернулась резкость ощущений, звуки приобрели четкость, выделяясь на фоне звона в ушах. 

— Пустой. 

— Все равно возьми. 

— Этот еще живой, вроде. 

— Пощупай пульс. 

Грэн продолжал лежать неподвижно, прислушиваясь к разговору. Обостренное Стихией обоняние подсказывало, что находящиеся поблизости существа не чувствовали в нем угрозы.

— Ты только посмотри! — за восклицанием последовал одобрительный свист.

— Красавец. И такой сладкий. 

— Как думаешь, в себя придет, когда я его, ну, того? 

— Не льсти себе, Баг. Твой микроскопический хуй он даже не почувствует! 

Грэн пытался вспомнить, где именно он находился, но после глубокого лечебного сна мысли возвращались к нему с трудом. Такого глубокого транса у него не было с самой инициации в Гардиане. Почему сейчас? Что с ним случилось? Обладатели голосов его не касались, а, стало быть, речь шла о ком-то другом. Кто был с ним? И почему это было так важно вспомнить прямо сейчас?

— Не здесь. 

— Лестер не позволит брать трупака с собой. 

— Ты ж сказал, он дышит! 

— Да, но это не надолго. 

— Ладно, делай, что хочешь. Я пойду к кораблю. 

— Вот и вали. 

Раздались тихие звуки шуршащего на полу песка, и один из присутствующих удалился. Сквозь раздражающий запах пепла Грэн заметил нечто новое в воздухе — вонь чужого возбуждения. Он приоткрыл глаза и аккуратно огляделся по сторонам. Впереди двигалось нечто крупное, сгорбленное и одетое в потрепанную форму болотного цвета. Существо копошилось и пыхтело в попытке перевернуть что-то, лежащее на полу. Тело, это было тело. Грэн сосредоточился на нем, заметил слабое сердцебиение и затем запах — запах потухшего огня. 

Он молниеносно поднялся с места и подхватил огромное мохнатое существо. С легкостью вздернул его в воздухе и через несколько шагов впечатал в стену. Трансформация до этого никогда не давалась ему легко. Обычно болезненный и долгий процесс требовал концентрации и массы сил, но не в этот раз. Грэн чувствовал, как кожа на руке в один момент огрубела, а длинные желтые когти впились в мягкую податливую кожу хрупкой шеи. От чужого возбуждения в его запахе не осталось и следа. Жертва билась в немой панике и безотрывно смотрела в глаза с нескрываемым ужасом. 

— Пусти, — скорее даже прочел по губам, а не услышал Грэн. 

— Баг? Ты как там? Неужели в этот раз получится вставить? Или уже обкончался от одного взгляда? — Грубый смех. 

Второй голос звучал близко, но не настолько, чтобы отвлечь Грэна. Он наклонился ближе и вдохнул аромат чужого страха. Его звериная сторона ликовала в упоении от предстоящего убийства. Слишком давно, слишком основательно в нем подавлялись все естественные реакции. Теперь хотелось все наверстать, и особенно — наказать того, кто посмел касаться его Марриана. 

— Эй, Баг? — Теперь уже шаги. Грэн сильнее сжал ладонь, полностью перекрывая жертве кислород. 

— Что ты… — В проходе появилось второе существо, как две капли воды похожее на первое. — Отойди от него! 

Электрический разряд попал в спину, но Грэн едва ли почувствовал сквозь ороговевшую кожу. Сейчас только его лицо оставалось прежним. 

— Пусти его! — Грэна дернули за плечо, обхватили шею в нелепой попытке удушения. Смешно. Грэн был сильнее их в своей человеческой форме, не говоря уже о нынешнем состоянии. Странная возня с людьми начинала раздражать. Он развернулся и наотмашь ударил вошедшего, тот отлетел к дальней стене. 

— Не трогать, — прошипел Грэн. 

— Что? — сползший на пол смотрел на него с непониманием или же просто пытался прийти в себя после удара. 

— Не трогать! — от его низкого голоса угроза неминуемой расправы расходилась в пространстве волнами. 

— Я не трогаю! Не трогаю! — одетый в такую же старую форму мужчина, если его можно было так назвать, примирительно вскинул ладони и отполз еще дальше от Грэна. Мельком он взглянул на лежащего лицом вниз Марриана и заметил состояние его одежды. Понимание пришло тут же. 

— Мы не тронем его! Клянусь! — этот второй боялся меньше, но не спешил сокращать дистанцию. 

— Я хотел его одежду, только одежду! — хриплым голосом добавил первый и впился тупыми ногтями в грубую кожу душащей его руки. 

— Баг ничего не собирался делать. Пожалуйста, отпусти его. 

Последняя просьба прозвучала спокойно, почти разумно, поэтому Грэн решил ее исполнить. Пальцы разжались, и Баг повалился на пол, шумно откашливаясь. 

— Спасибо, — второй приподнялся и подошел к другу. — Мы уже уходим. 

Он подхватил под локоть своего товарища и уже собирался уйти, но у Грэна были другие мысли на этот счет. 

— Что делали? 

— А? — Баг нехотя глянул на своего душителя. 

— Что вы тут делали? 

— Эм, — существа переглянулись между собой, а затем второй из них ответил: — Мы с челнока. Скоро улетим. 

— На Гохоон? — Грэн вспомнил вчерашний разговор с Кхоэном. Жалкий выродок! Он подставил его на Бойне в надежде, что твари прикончат противника, который ему самому был не по зубам. Трусливая мразь. 

— А ты откуда… — своего вопроса Баг так и не закончил. Его мохнатое лицо озарилось пониманием, а затем — ужасом. — Ты Грэн? 

Кивок. 

— Капитан говорил, что у нас будет два пассажира, но я не думал… 

— Отведи меня к своему капитану. 

Грэн понимал, что дальнейший разговор с этими особями был пустой тратой сил. Им стоило убраться с Мыса как можно скорее, поэтому, не теряя времени, взял упавший на пол плащ, упаковал вещи и поднял неподвижное тело Марриана с холодного пола. Он шел вслед за шлейфом слабо скрываемого страха двоих непонятных существ, чья коричневая шерсть, покрывавшая не только голову, но и шею, вблизи больше всего напоминала баранью: вьющаяся и жесткая, она точно добавляла владельцам уродства. Баг вел группу за собой, не оглядываясь и не возобновляя попыток мародёрства. Вскоре они пришли к неприметному брезентовому полотну, натянутому меж двух невысоких стен. 

— Я доложу капитану, — сказал Баг и исчез за грязной занавесью. Его друг остался ждать вместе с будущими пассажирами. В темном пространстве тлеющего от старости ангара расползалась неприятная тишина, посреди которой Грэн потихоньку приходил в себя. Звериная ипостась отступала, возвращая ему мысли и воспоминания. Этому процессу помогало прижатое к голой груди хрупкое тело, успокаивающее своим теплом. Запах пепла, явно исходивший от Марриана, постепенно таял, с каждой минутой к Марриану возвращалась жизнь. 

Все это имело лишь одно логическое объяснение: Марриан был его Огнем. Его истинной парой. Не Кириас, как когда-то наивно полагал Грэн, а это слабое и беспомощное существо в руках. Чужой парень, рожденный в миллионе лиг от его родной планеты, воспитанный без уважения к Старым Богам и всю сознательную жизнь отдавший Ордену. С каждой минутой их физической близости усиливалась близость совершенно иного порядка. Грэн чувствовал, как его проснувшаяся Стихия плавно перетекала в спящее тело и восстанавливала его изнутри.

— Пошли, — голова Бага показалась из незаметного хода в брезенте. Он махнул рукой, указывая, что они должны были следовать за ним. Показавшийся невдалеке корабль, ловко спрятанный в темном помещении, был маленьким для грузового. Едва ли в нем уместилась бы полноценная команда, поэтому Грэн не удивился, почувствовав всего три сердцебиения, кроме их собственных. 

— Кхоэн сказал, что вы придете, — отчетливо заявил капитан. Это был чистокровный человек лет сорока в поношенной одежде и с повязкой на голове, скрывающей волосы. Он стоял у открытого двигательного отсека и ввинчивал что-то в его недра. — Мы летим до Гохоона. Смогу высадить поближе к реке, но до лагеря вам лететь не вариант. Наши, скажем так, коллеги по бизнесу не очень жалуют чужаков. Надеюсь, вы понимаете. 

Последняя фраза не была вопросом, но Грэн все равно кивнул. Капитан не проявлял агрессии, вел себя спокойно и уверено. 

— Нам нужна перепрошивка чипов, — Грэн контролировал голос, чтобы не звучать угрожающе. 

— Об этом Кхоэн тоже говорил, — капитан стер остатки кристаллизованной охлаждающей жидкости с пальцев, оставляя ядовито малиновые пятна на тряпке. Затем заткнул ее обратно в задний карман брюк и продолжил: — На борту есть устройство, но сразу говорю — никаких сложных биографий на заказ. Легенды всего три, и с ними уже живут человек сорок в Гелионе, поэтому советую не светиться перед властями. Возможно, данные уже небезопасны. 

— Пойдет, — Грэн подошел ближе. — Еще нужно оружие. 

Капитан поднял на него глаза. 

— Об этом мы с Кхоэном не договаривались. 

— Твои люди пытались обворовать нас и бросить умирать у входа. Думаю, Кхоэн не будет слишком этому рад, — Грэн блефовал в надежде, что новости о вчерашней Бойне не дошли до капитана. — Раз уж им так приглянулся пустой баллон, я отдам его. Взамен возьму нож. 

Капитан сощурено смотрел на него около минуты. 

— Поднимайтесь на борт, — наконец ответил тот после затянувшейся тишины. — Нож получите перед посадкой. Устраивает? 

— Более чем, — подхватив тело повыше, Грэн направился к входу в кабину корабля. 

***

 

Вопреки ожиданиям, Марр не пришел в себя во время программирования данных в чипе. Процедура не отличалась особой болезненностью, но Грэн предполагал, что тело бывшего монаха достаточно восстановилось после трехчасового контакта. Еще до взлета он пристегнул спящего парня в кресле позади тесной грузовой зоны и сел на пол, так как больше садиться было некуда. Он держал Марриана за руку, чтобы облегчить процесс и игнорировал сомнительные взгляды команды челнока. 

Полет до Гохоона длился всего шесть часов. Марр подал первые признаки жизни почти перед приземлением, и Грэн, почувствовав просыпающееся рядом с ним знакомое тепло, отпустил руку и двинулся в нос корабля. Разговор был неизбежен, но Грэн рассчитывал хотя бы на то, что они оба смогут немного отдохнуть и перевести дух до того, как придется решить дальнейшую судьбу. 

Истинная пара. Это казалось нереальным, невозможным. После трехсот лет одиночества встретить того, кто был назначен ему Стихией. И где! В глухом монастыре посреди Алтэры, на которой Грэн прожил почти десять лет. Это ли он почувствовал у ворот Храма во время первого прикосновения? Что они были парой? Тогда почему Огонь проснулся только сейчас? Одни вопросы рождали другие. Когда-то давно Грэн потерял всякую надежду и не мог сказать, что теперь снова ее обрел. Все было много сложнее. 

Если капитан и удивился его неожиданному появлению на мостике, то вида не подал. Контрабандисты, а именно ими являлись все члены команды жалкого корабля, не спешили делиться историями из жизни, и Грэн последовал примеру. Он почувствовал панику и страх Марриана при пробуждении, как свои собственные, и с трудом остался стоять на месте. Рожденные Стихией инстинкты заставляли подойти и успокоить, защитить от того, что ему угрожало, но Грэн отказывался идти на поводу у тупых императивов. 

Кириас должен был быть его Огнем. Кириас, которого Грэн любил всем сердцем и которого потерял еще задолго до фактической смерти. Вечность назад Грэн, окрыленный мечтой о новых возможностях, шел к цели напролом, чтобы потом лишиться главного в жизни. Да, они пытались пойти наперекор судьбе, прожили несколько лет, зная, что не были истиной парой, но в итоге все закончилось раньше, чем Грэн ожидал. Кириас оставил его. Ушел после череды разочарований и скандалов, желая найти того, кто поймет и примет его естественную старость, а затем и смерть. С его слов Грэн не мог знать, что тот себя чувствовал, осознавая, что каждый день приближал его к неминуемому концу, когда Грэн навечно останется молодым и сильным. Кириас хотел запомниться ему юным, красивым и счастливым, какими они оба были в двадцать лет. 

В голове вспыхнули болезненные мысли. Под натиском забытых ощущений Грэн закрыл глаза и позволил себе вспомнить бархатную гладкость теплой кожи под шершавыми ладонями, безоговорочную любовь в замутненном страстью взгляде, нежность прикосновений и стоны, срывавшиеся с исцелованных губ в пик страсти. У них было все, что только можно было пожелать. Кроме благословения Стихии. Она лишила их возможности вечной жизни и разрушила любое возможное будущее. Грэн усмехнулся вопреки горечи в душе. 

Даже сейчас Грэн еще любил того, кто оставил его ради смертной жизни. Он не получил ничего, кроме нескольких жалких лет, после которых Грэна остался навеки один, и таким он и оставался на протяжении долгих трехсот лет жизни — потерянным, умершим внутри, без надежды.

Этот простой парень, пробудивший в нем связь с Огнем, был ни в чем не виноват, но Грэн с трудом глушил в себе бесконтрольную ненависть. После стольких лет было особенно горько осознавать, что именно он потерял безвозвратно. Грэн убеждал себя в том, что новые стремления и желания были пустым звуком, бессмысленными эмоциями, которым грош цена, как и его давно умершей любви. 

***

 

Марр молча следил за скорой подготовкой к посадке. Он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, хотя легкая боль все еще блуждала в теле. Помимо привычной уже жажды и голода, Марр не замечал в себе никаких изменений в худшую сторону. Каким образом он все еще был в живых, оставалось загадкой. Он пришел в себя пристегнутым в это кресло и тут же почувствовал приступ слабо-контролируемой паники. Первым делом он нашел взглядом Грэна: целый и невредимый тот разговаривал о чем-то с капитаном неизвестного судна, на котором они находились. По крайней мере, с расстояния он выглядел неплохо, из чего Марр заключил, что находился в отключке, наверное, не один день, или даже пару недель. Или всему виной были галлюцинации? Может, ему лишь привиделось все случившееся в порту? 

Не желая привлекать к себе внимание на случай, если его присутствие на корабле было не совсем желательным, но все же аккуратно осмотрелся по сторонам. Пустые клетки крепились к внутренней обшивке тесного грузового отсека широкими цепями. Одна вытянутая кабина составляла все внутреннее убранство. Помимо Грэна и капитана за штурвалом с ними летело еще два члена экипажа неизвестной расы. 

На фоне относительно хорошего самочувствия в Марриане проснулось знакомое любопытство. Прошло минут пятнадцать прежде чем он, решившись, прочистил горло и спросил: 

— Куда мы летим? 

Четыре пары глаз обратились на него, но Марр смотрел только в бесцветные, принадлежавшие Грэну. 

— На Гохоон. 

Ответ не предполагал дальнейшей дискуссии, если можно было судить по сопровождавшей его гримасе. Марр не понимал, чем вызвал недовольство, и решил, что лучше будет молчать. Спустя некоторое время Грэн на его глазах снова надел хорошо знакомый потрепанный плащ поверх футболки, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. Снежный буран? Новая пустыня или заброшенная планета? Колония диких существ? О Гохооне ходили разные слухи, им пугали непослушных детей и предвещали скорую гибель от экспансии Гелиона, но Марр не мог оценить правдивость этих слухов, уж слишком противоречивой была информация. Кто вообще мог знать об этом месте что-то наверняка, если транспортного сообщения с планетой не было, а посещения на частных кораблях карались Федерацией. 

От резкого скачка давления при снижении высоты вернулась тошнота. В свете пары последних дней Марр почему-то подумал, что ему больше всего на свете хотелось бы сейчас спокойствия и тишины, желательно еще одиночества, но даже его воображение не было настолько буйным. После пяти лет бесконечных фантазий о свободе в унылых стенах монастыря он получил, что хотел, и ирония ситуации была очевидна. Марр не успел сдержать порыв истерического смеха, Грэн поднял на него нечитаемый холодный взгляд, но почти тут же отвернулся.

Почему Грэн вообще был здесь? Или правильнее спросить, почему Марриан все еще был с Грэном? Возможностей избавиться от балласта к этому моменту возникло предостаточно, но суровый спутник продолжал бросать в его сторону строгие взгляды и помог отстегнуть ремни, когда пришло время. Марр смутно помнил их ночную встречу в порту Алтэры и с трудом смог бы восстановить ход того судьбоносного разговора, но точно знал, что все его аргументы тогда свелись к знаку Стихии на ладони. Сейчас казалось сомнительным, что Грэн всерьез боялся детских угроз разоблачения. После побега и безумных часов на Мысе Марр приблизительно догадывался о возможностях этого человека. И будь он хоть тридцать раз бывшим Стражем Гардиана, это никак не объясняло, зачем ему нужен Марр. Тем более в живых. Предположений на этот счет в его гудящей голове не нашлось. 

Судно вошло в режим ховера, но ожидаемой посадки за этим не последовало. Один из странных мохнатых членов экипажа встал с места и, бесцеремонно оттолкнув Марра в сторону, прошел к центру металлического пола. Он поднял малозаметную крышку, ввел некий код и с шипением открыл узкий люк, ведущий наружу. 

— На выход. По одному, — скомандовал он, прежде чем бросить конец длинного каната вниз. Грэн протянул Мару свои перчатки и кивнул в сторону импровизированного выхода. Из открытого проема тянуло сыростью и болотной вонью. Марр не боялся высоты. Совсем нет. Ничуточки! Он подошел к краю и взглянул вниз. Пожалуй, он лишь старался избегать свободного падения высотой в две трети лиги над непролазными джунглями в проливной дождь. 

— Я просил оружие, — напомнил Грэн. 

— Это да, — нехотя согласился провожатый и отстегнул от ремня кобуру с широким ножом. Марр ожидал, что он отдаст в руки, но вместо этого оружие выскользнуло и устремилось вниз в проем. 

— Все, теперь вперед. Че встал? Живее, — его подтолкнули в спину. Растягивать удовольствие действительно не стоило, поэтому он надел перчатки и сел на край. Их кожа была достаточно грубой, чтобы уберечь ладони от нещадного трения, хотя опаснее было даже не это, а то, что канат успел за непродолжительное время намокнуть от косого ливня. Сможет ли он вообще удержаться на скользкой веревке или камнем обрушится вниз? Гадать было бесполезно. 

Набрав воздуха в легкие, Марр спрыгнул. 

***

 

Марриана рвало, когда Грэн отпустил конец веревки и с чавкающим звуком погрузился в раскисшую от ливня землю. После нескольких бесплодных сокращений пустого желудка тот притих и выпрямился, хотя на ногах все еще держался неуверенно. Грэн отвел взгляд в поисках упавшего ножа. Единственное оружие никак нельзя было терять, поэтому он безжалостно ломал низкую поросль и тщательно осматривал окружающее пространство в поисках черной кобуры.

Крупные капли дождя барабанили по капюшону, защищавшему кожу от прямого контакта с водой. Руки, к сожалению, спрятать было невозможно, но Грэн надеялся, что почти полная темнота дождливого вечера под кронами высоких деревьев даст ему возможность не привлекать внимания к измененным конечностям. Длинные пальцы с ярко-жёлтыми когтями выглядели непривычно даже для него самого, но как никогда пришлись кстати: острые, как бритва, они с легкостью рассекали толстые стебли растений под лесным пологом. Наконец, Грэн нашел перепачканный грязью нож и поднял с земли. 

Нужно идти. Неважно куда. Оставаться на месте было опасно по ряду причин, первой из которых стала нарастающая с каждой минутой энергия этого места. Грэна буквально с головой нарывала эйфория от невообразимого количества чистой воды вокруг. Годами он избегал подобных мест, держал себя на голодной пайке среди пустынь и мертвых планет, чтобы не было сладкого соблазна. Поддаться силе просто: Стихия гудела вокруг него напряженной энергией, готовой подчиниться своей воле любой момент. Без усилий он мог бы остановить дождь и высушить почву под ногами, но Грэн не делал ничего подобного десятилетиями и не планировал отступаться сейчас. 

— Куда дальше? — хриплый голос Марриана отвлек его от искушения. 

— Бывают такие ситуации, в которых любой путь правильный, — давно забытая мудрость показалась уместной, и Грэн произнес ее вслух. 

— Любой? — в слабом голосе звучала растерянность. 

— Пойдем, — вместо ответа сказал Грэн и двинулся вперед. Он понятия не имел, куда идет, но надеялся, что им получится найти укрытие в ближайшее время. 

Примечание к части

7.

 

Грэна сложно было чем-то удивить. За свою долгую жизнь он видел многое, если не все, поэтому обстановка новой планеты не стала для него сюрпризом. При всем буйном биоразнообразии Гохоон вскоре начал казаться чередой одинаковых пейзажей и повторяющихся зарослей. Спустя полдня борьбы с лианами, колючими кустами высотой выше головы и хаотично растущими стеблями неизвестных растений на нижнем ярусе этого непролазного леса Грэн окончательно потерял направление движения и, казалось, водил их по кругу под проливным дождем. Если бы не отсутствие поломанной растительности и следов в размокшей почве, то он именно так и предположил бы. 

К этому моменту он взбирался на кроны уже несколько раз, но открывающийся пейзаж упорно оставался неизменным: ни единого признака присутствия разумной жизни или хотя бы элементарного укрытия от вездесущего ливня до самого горизонта. Кучерявая верхушка тропического леса расстилалась во всех направлениях, что не поднимало настроения. Грэн планировал подняться наверх еще раз, когда стемнеет, в надежде разглядеть огни, зарево или хоть какой-нибудь намек на существование здесь цивилизации. 

По словам капитана где-то рядом протекала река, но пока что они ни разу не вышли к берегу. Обычно Грэн чувствовал большие скопления воды на расстоянии, однако в этот раз было трудно разобрать что-либо в пульсирующей вокруг энергии. Среди общей массы Стихии постепенно выделялись нюансы и отзвуки прочих живых существ. Грэн чувствовал всех — от мелких насекомых до крупных хищников — и знал, что инстинкт самосохранения будет держать их на расстоянии. 

Самым очевидным присутствием Стихии, как ни странно, был Марриан. Он тяжело дышал от быстрого темпа, периодически падал, путаясь в густых зарослях, и кашлял все громче с каждым часом. Пару раз они останавливались, чтобы передохнуть. Грэн отказывался от воды или еды, зная, что ее было немного, и молча наблюдал, как Марр медленно и без особого аппетита ест отсыревший хлеб, запивая из бутылки. Внешне изменений в бывшем монахе не наблюдалось: все еще худой и побледневший, он выглядел истощенным и слабым, что в корне противоречило состоянию его энергетического поля. Последнее буквально пылало от силы и растущей активности. То, что раньше отдавало тихим шорохом в подсознании, теперь гремело и вибрировало от неконтролируемого потенциала. 

Огонь. Редкий вид, почти потерянный. Грэн видел лишь двоих Старейшин этой Стихии на Эурионе, об остальных ее Избранных знал понаслышке. Этот знак невозможно было получить при всем своем желании, нельзя было добиться благосклонности Огня молитвами и традиционным посвящением. Эта Стихия славилась непредсказуемостью, силой и была противоречива по своей сути. Она не приходила извне, а рождалась внутри своего носителя. Разрушительная, беспощадная, всепоглощающая и вместе с тем целебная, оживляющая. Сила крайностей. Ее боялись, перед носителем Огня преклонялись. Дар никогда не приходил просто так, только к парам, и только к достойным. Так, возможно, достигался естественный контроль над ее своенравностью. Или же просто Вода служила противовесом, сдерживала порывы Огня. Сейчас было трудно вспомнить детали. В самом начале Грэн готовился к своей судьбе, хотел все знать о силе возможной будущей пары, но затем это потеряло всякий смысл. 

Сейчас он наблюдал, как Марриан, сидя у основания широкого ствола, со второй попытки закрутил крышку на пустой бутылке воды и убрал ее обратно в рюкзак. Он пытался понять, почему именно этот хрупкий мальчик вдруг обрел то, о чем несбыточно мечтали множество послушников в Гардиане. Что было в нем такого, чего он в упор не видел? Процесс становления находился в самом разгаре, и до реальных проявлений оставалось как минимум несколько дней, но даже сейчас Грэн знал, что Огонь Марриана будет необычайно сильным. 

— Грэн? 

— Да? 

Огромные дождевые капли срывались с высоких крон и барабанили по широким лопухам вокруг Марриана. 

— Куда мы идем? 

— Я не знаю. 

Монах поднял голову и взглянул на Грэна. Мокрый до нитки, дрожащий, беспомощный. 

— Ты здесь раньше был? 

— Нет. 

Марр молча смотрел на него еще несколько секунд, а затем медленно обвел взглядом живописные окрестности. 

— Здесь должен быть порт, — хрипло рассуждал он. — Они же летели сюда, значит, планировали где-то приземлиться. 

Грэн не стал ничего отвечать. Марр был прав, но этот порт мог оказаться на другой стороне планеты, куда им такими темпами не суждено было добраться в ближайшие пару месяцев. 

— Вода заканчивается, — через минуту сообщил Марр. 

— Дождевую можно пить. 

— Ты уверен? 

— Да. 

Привал явно затягивался, но Грэн не спешил вставать. 

— Грэн? - после долгого молчания робко начал Марр. 

— Да. 

— Я не могу больше идти, — парень притянул ноги к груди и обхватил руками. По складкам ткани стекали струи воды, образовывая небольшую лужицу у неподобающих погоде мокасин.

— Значит, останемся здесь. 

— Спасибо тебе, — Марр закашлялся. 

— Скоро стемнеет. Нет смысла идти дальше, — что было чистой правдой. Лес вокруг них медленно погружался в густые сумерки. 

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Спасибо, что спас меня. 

Благодарность прозвучала настолько неуместно в сложившейся ситуации, что Грэн лишь усмехнулся. О каком спасении могла идти речь, когда они оба оказались посреди непролазных джунглей вдали от цивилизации без провизии и без элементарных средств выживания? Если их не доконает дождь, так прикончат хищники, так и ждущие минуты слабости. И даже если случайно получится найти поселение с разумными жителями, то там их, скорее всего, пустят на ужин или же продадут в рабство. Гохоон не просто так числился среди пиратских звезд, и способности Грэна не были безграничными. 

Озвучивать свои мысли он не стал и лишь молча кивнул в ответ. Последующие полчаса они не сдвинулись с места, продолжая сидеть на земле. Марр без сил. Грэн без малейшего представления, что им делать. Когда стемнело окончательно, сырой лес превратился в непроглядную массу стекающей с неба воды. 

— Я еще раз поднимусь наверх. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Грэн ухватился за свисающую гибкую ветку дерева, на которое недавно опирался спиной, и молча начал карабкаться по мокрому стволу. Он быстро и уверено взобрался наверх, но, к сожалению, так и не смог ничего рассмотреть в кромешной тьме, кроме сотен лиг необитаемого черного леса. 

Грэн еще раз взглянул по сторонам. Другого выхода не было. Если он мог избавить их хотя бы от одной напасти, то стоило это сделать. 

Он вздохнул и сосредоточился. Забытые слова вернулись в мгновение ока, воздух всколыхнулся от вырвавшегося из него приказа. Капли замерли на полпути к земле, вздрогнули, а затем устремились обратно в бурлящие черные тучи. 

***

 

Утром от вчерашней безнадежности в воздухе остались лишь редкие шлейфы тумана. Лучи солнечного света пробивались сквозь насыщенно зеленые ветви и грели отсыревшую землю. Грэн проснулся несколько минут назад, но не спешил отпускать расслабленное состояние или менять положение тела. Марр спал в его руках, мерно вдыхая свежий воздух, и приятно согревал своим теплом. Вчера эта близость стала необходимостью, так как, спустившись вниз, Грэн увидел Марриана лежащим на земле без сознания. Частое дыхание вырывалось из легких облаками пара, от холода мышцы бессознательно сокращались в неспокойном сне. Вода не любила противодействия, и борьба с дождем отняла у Грэна много сил. Он знал, что расходовать Стихию до конца было опасно, но все же, не задумываясь, собрал десяток средних по размеру веток, высушил их от дождевой сырости и развел костер. Затем взял Марриана на руки, укрыв их обоих своим плащом, и уснул. 

Марр резко вдохнул и дернулся вперед. Грэн сразу же расслабил руки, чтобы дать ему возможность сесть. Парень осмотрелся по сторонам, шумно выдохнул и постепенно начал приходить в себя. Ладони поднялись к лицу, голова опустилась ниже. Грэн наблюдал, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание, но уже через минуту Марриан заметно напрягся и медленно повернулся назад, глядя на него в упор. 

То, как они провели ночь, вчера казалось простым и верным решением, но в лучах утреннего солнца отдавало двусмысленностью. Грэн хотел было резко встать, чтобы пресечь возможные домыслы, но от одного взгляда в привычное уже лицо замер на месте. 

Изящный овал, длинные ресницы, смуглая кожа — все было знакомо. Все, кроме необычайно ярких синих глаз, от карей радужки которых за ночь не осталось и следа. Грэн смотрел, не отрываясь, на переливающиеся всполохи сапфирового пламени и чувствовал, как сбивается дыхание. Сам того не понимая, он поднял руку, нежно коснулся гладкой щеки и почувствовал резкий горячий выдох на запястье. Кончиками пальцев Грэн провел по выступающей скуле, едва заметным складкам в уголке глаз, черной линии брови. Марр закрыл глаза и расслабился, скрывая от него первый внешний признак Огня. 

— Посмотри на меня, — голос звучал низко. Медленно и с безропотно Марр раскрыл веки и наклонил голову ближе к ласкающей его ладони, будто истосковавшееся по заботе дикое животное. От этого в Грэне все взревело от желания обладать. Хотелось защитить то, что ему принадлежало, скрыть от всех, ласкать, вылизывать и целовать. Его Огонь. Его Марриан. Сейчас в нем одновременно читалась едва уловимая ранимость и страсть. Казалось, было достаточно одного движения, и парень отдастся без остатка. Вспыхнет, как тот неотразимый огонь, что бушевал в его глазах. Грэн поднял вторую руку и с силой сжал черные волосы на затылке. От резкой боли Марр издал звук, похожий на хриплый стон, подался назад за грубой лаской, выгибая беззащитную шею. Сухие губы раскрылись, горячее дыхание вырвалось из легких. От бледности на щеках не осталось и следа, теперь они полыхали от румянца. Желание было обоюдным и безумным. Диким. И…

Грэн отдернул руку и резко встал на ноги. 

Он засмеялся, хотя радости в этом смехе не было точно. Это желание было ничем иным, как обманом. Фарсом. Как он мог так легко поддаться? Вчера Грэн нарушил все запреты ради Марра, чтобы спасти его, но вовсе не ради этих животных инстинктов. Ему ничего не нужно было от него. Ничего. И уж тем более его неопытной близости. 

Громко выругавшись, Грэн схватил с земли плащ и ушел, не задумываясь о направлении. 

***

 

Марр молча смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Грэну. 

Что это было, он не знал. За пару минут между ними промелькнуло множество разных и противоречивых эмоций. Грэн сбивал с толку, причем не в первый раз. Секунду назад он прикасался с нежностью, явным желанием и вызвал ответную реакцию, последствия которой теперь неприятно сжимались грубой тканью брюк. А для чего? Чтобы оттолкнуть Марра в сторону, как назойливого попрошайку на улице. 

Теряя остатки самообладания, Марр поднялся с земли и отряхнул высохшую грязь с одежды. Хотел ли он Грэна? Да. С той самой минуты, как их взгляды встретились у арены или даже еще раньше. Но какое это все имело значение, если Грэну он был безразличен. Марр не знал, планировал ли тот вообще вернуться, и, если честно, в эту конкретную минуту ему было плевать. Следуя примеру, он схватил с земли полупустой рюкзак и решительно направился в противоположную сторону. 

В свете дня джунгли выглядели не так уж пугающе. По крайней мере, сегодня Марр хорошо видел, куда шел, и не спотыкался о торчащие из земли корни. На волне своего негодования он не обращал внимания на улучшенное самочувствие и появившихся вокруг него насекомых, лишь изредка отмахиваясь от них рукой. Заросли, которые вчера казались непролазными, сегодня легко раздвигались перед ним, а направление движения приходило само собой. 

С каждым шагом он все больше успокаивался. На смену гневу приходила обида. Стало горько от осознания того, насколько неприятен он был Грэну, раз тот ушел без единого слова. Нет, Марр вовсе не ждал, что перед ним падут ниц и признаются в вечной любви. Это было бы смешно, особенно в исполнении Грэна. Но с того странного момента перед боем ему казалось, что между ними пробежала искра, какой-то обоюдный интерес. Грэн был не таким, как все. Он с трудом поддавался описанию. Внешне производил сильное впечатление: высокий, крепкий и красивый в своей суровой сдержанности — он покорял с первого взгляда. Именно такие нравились Марру, и потому на него невозможно было смотреть спокойно. Либо страх, либо желание рождались каждый раз, когда они сталкивались взглядом. Одни глаза чего стоили! Бесцветные, хищные, холодные. Грэн оставался загадочным и недоступным, но от того лишь еще более желанным. 

Даже больше внешности Марриана привлекала уверенность в себе и сила духа. В нем самом бушевало море сомнений и страхов, но Грэн был непоколебим в любой ситуации, которых за их недолгое проведенное совместно время возникало немало. С таким человеком хотелось быть рядом, пусть только оттого, что в его присутствии не могло случиться ничего плохого.

— Ага, как же! — Марр поправил сползающую лямку рюкзака и прогнулся под низкой веткой.

На самом деле плохого за последние дни случилось до безобразия много. Марр сбился со счета, сколько раз он чуть не умер. Зачем он вообще шел за этим человеком по пятам, как навязчивый пес? Что его держало? Он договорились, что Грэн поможет ему улететь с Алтэры, но не более того. Марр мог бы остаться на том первом корабле, а не выходить с ним на Мысе. Мог бы остаться в странном клубе и дать ему умереть на арене. Мог бы, но вместо этого отправился за ним, даже не задав ни одного вопроса. 

— Дурак! — Марр со злостью оттолкнул от себя очередную лиану и перешагнул через пару больших камней. Он ругал себя за глупость всеми известными способами и не сразу заметил раздавшийся спереди странный звук, и поднял взгляд как раз в тот момент, когда из кустов напротив показалась мохнатая морда. 

Он замер. Постепенно на его глазах из зарослей показалась большая рогатая голова, покрытая белой шерстью, затем мощные лапы с черными когтями и, наконец, длинный гладкий хвост, переливающийся перламутровой чешуей. Существо легко доставало Марриану до шеи. В холке. Встань оно на задние лапы, было бы выше раза в три. Он забыл, как дышать, глядя на невиданное создание. Огромные клыки разомкнулись, и из вонючей пасти вырвалось пыхтение. 

Двигаться было страшно. Марр не хотел спровоцировать зверя на агрессию, поэтому молча наблюдал, как к нему приблизились и обнюхали с ног до головы. Существо тихо рычало, хотя, возможно, так оно просто дышало с таким звуком. Закончив предварительное знакомство, зверь сел на задние лапы и уставился на Марра, чье сердце буквально выпрыгивало из груди. 

Ситуация нагнеталась с каждой секундой. Парень не знал, что делать. Бежать было глупо: даже если тварь не голодна, она могла воспринять бегство за игру и сожрала бы забавы ради. Еще можно было симулировать смерть. Марр слышал, что некоторые животные так сбивали с толку хищников, дожидались, пока те уйдут, а затем уже «оживали». Или так и стоять на месте, пока его не проглотят за один раз. Размеры жуткой пасти уверяли Марриана в том, что зверь вполне мог обойтись и без пережевывания. 

Через минуту он готов был выть от страха. Подкашивались колени, но Марр продолжал стоять на месте, когда из тех кустов, откуда пришло животное, раздался громкий топот. Он напрягся в ожидании новой напасти. Еще одна? Две твари? Может, они охотились стаей и делили между собой добычу, поэтому первая из них охраняла Марриана в ожидании сородичей. Да, это было похоже на правду.

Через секунду из зарослей с неимоверной скоростью вылетело три комка белой шерсти. Первый из них неожиданно сбил Марриана с ног и повалил на землю, прижимая своим весом. В сравнении с первой эти были маленькими — всего лишь с медведя размером, но при этом выглядели точно так же. 

Марриана снова обдало жуткой вонью, а затем по одежде и лицу несколько раз прошлись чем-то шершавым. Кожу саднило от грубого контакта, но настоящей боли прикосновения не причиняли. Он осторожно открыл глаза и взглянул вверх. Его вылизывали черными языками! Причем в три морды. Это продолжалось до того момента, пока старшая тварь не рыкнула, и мелкие подались назад. Мокрый по пояс в липкой слюне Марр поднялся на локти и взглянул на мать и ее троих детенышей. Сомнений в семейном родстве не было никаких. Мелкие твари явно хотели вернуться к своему занятию и нетерпеливо ждали разрешения, переминаясь с лапы на лапу и поглядывая на мать. Последняя же медленно поднялась и, ткнув Марра в бок, перевернула его на живот. После она аккуратно взялась зубами за куртку, подняла с земли и двинулась вперед. 

Идти на четырех гигантских лапах этой огромной зверюге удавалось на удивление быстро. Марр не пытался разглядеть, куда именно они шли, а только успевал закрывать лицо от жестких веток и уворачиваться от игривых пастей детенышей, так и норовивших схватить его за болтающиеся ноги. Примерно через двадцать минут они оказались у высокого берега мутной речушки, петляющей между торчащих наружу корней растущих неподалеку деревьев. На самом краю существо остановилось и, вытянув шею вперед, разжало зубы. Марр камнем обрушился в воду. 

К счастью, река оказалась довольно мелкой, и всего через пару секунд отчаянного барахтанья он достиг песчаного дна, от которого инстинктивно оттолкнулся и вынырнул на поверхность. Марр откашлялся и убрал с лица промокшие волосы, а затем взглянул на своих новых друзей. За это время все четыре мохнатых существа успели дойти до более покатого берега в нескольких шагах, но заходить в воду не спешили. Вывалив черные языки из клыкастых пастей они шумно дышали и смотрели на него с особым интересом. 

— Чего? — спросил было Марр. 

Взрослая особь шагнула ближе и махнула лапой по воде. Волна брызг ударила Марриану в лицо. От неожиданности он опешил на мгновение, а затем совершенно бездумно ответил на атаку взаимностью.

— Вот так значит? — размахнувшись изо всех сил, он ударил по поверхности сложенными лодочками ладонями и окатил мутной водой береговую аудиторию. Почти сразу же до него дошло, насколько глупо было это делать, и Марр дернулся бежать на противоположную сторону реки в надежде, что животные не могли плавать. Он понял, что ошибся, когда позади раздалось три громких всплеска, а затем его поочередно стали подбрасывать из воды заметно уменьшившиеся из-за намокшей шерсти щенки. С изумлением Марр осознал, что с ним играли! Бережно прикусывали, не доставляя боли, пинали в бока и обливали водой. Вопреки логике, он с удовольствием и даже радостью включился в неожиданное развлечение и, осмелев, начал сам забираться на спину детенышей. Мать семейства, слизав с шерсти воду, отошла от берега подальше и наблюдала за происходящим с безопасного расстояния. 

Впервые за долгое время Марр получал удовольствие. Забыв обо всем, он смеялся и глотал мутную воду. Изредка огромные лапы хватали его чересчур сильно, зубы царапали кожу, а хвосты утягивали на дно, но ни разу Марр не испытал страха. Весь его ужас куда-то испарился в разгар веселой игры. Даже пасти не казались такими уж зловещими, и он хватался за них, за рога, уши и вообще везде, куда дотягивался. Они барахтались в воде довольно долго, пока с берега не раздался предупредительный рык, и Марр вслед за щенками выбрался на берег. Без всякого стеснения он снял с себя мокрую одежду и бросил ее сушиться на низких ветвях деревьев. 

Промокших детенышей по одному вылизали, но когда очередь дошла до Марра, он решил оказать сопротивление и уперся рукой в неожиданно теплый розовый нос. 

— Нет, — спокойно сказал он, глядя в огромные глаза мохнатой твари. Она фыркнула в ответ, но настаивать не стала и, оглядевшись по сторонам, завалилась на бок. Щенки тут же обступили мать со всех сторон и, зевая огромными теперь уже знакомыми пастями, улеглись рядом. Марр выдохся не меньше, чем они, поэтому тоже решил, что отдых ему не помешает. Белый мех оказался очень мягким и уютным, а переливающийся на солнце хвост теплым на ощупь.

Вблизи реки царило оживление. Наверху, в кронах, с ветки на ветку перепрыгивали небольшие коричневые зверьки, в воздухе жужжали пестрые насекомые, в воде изредка плескалась рыба. Все вокруг было странным образом полно жизни и радости, которую Марр тоже испытывал, будто был частью этого незнакомого мира. Он не боялся укусов и даже изредка поглаживал перламутровые панцири приземлявшихся на него жуков. Детеныши ворочались во сне, а мать лежала с закрытыми глазами. Марр знал, что самка не спала, потому что ее уши периодически поворачивались в сторону тихих звуков. Почему его вдруг приняли за своего эти необыкновенные создания, он не думал. Его защищали, о нем заботились. В эту минуту этого было достаточно. 

Грозное рычание прервало ход его расслабленных мыслей. Почуяв угрозу, мать ощетинилась и резко поднялась, прикрывая собой детенышей и Марриана. Ее длинный мощный хвост поджался меж задних лап, что можно было принять за страх. Только чего или кого могло бояться такое сильное животное, было сложно представить. 

***

 

Грэн искал уже больше часа. 

Его первоначальная злоба отступила довольно быстро. Приблизительно тогда же, когда пришло понимание того факта, что Марр не был виноват в случившемся. Скорее всего, бывший монах вообще не понимал, что между ними происходило. Его приняла Стихия, отсюда изменение цвета глаз. Теперь Огонь становился сильнее с каждым часом, а тело менялось и крепло. Проявления у всех были разными, но чаще всего первым усиливался иммунитет и повышалась выносливость. Затем менялась физиология, и в самом конце начинала проявляться Огонь. На каждом из этих этапов рядом с Грэном были наставники, которые объясняли, что все это значило, учили пользоваться новой силой. 

Марриан был один. В переносном и прямом смыслах: один на один со своими изменениями и один в лесах незнакомой планеты. Грэн искал больше часа, но следы вели около лиги на север от их импровизированного лагеря, а затем терялись, ровно как и хорошо знакомый запах. Что вообще могло случиться, Грэн не знал. Во влажной почве отметины перемешивались друг с другом, все следы размылись от вчерашнего дождя, поэтому понять, насколько они были старыми, не представлялось возможным. Не помогало даже то, что Марр был его парой. Их союз мог обрести настоящую силу только при одном условии, о котором Грэн запретил себе даже думать. Не сейчас. 

Грэн пытался найти незадачливого спутника, чтобы… Что? Не проще было бы оставить его в джунглях? Просто уйти и не оглядываться. Оставить несостоявшуюся пару навсегда позади и вернуться к жизни отшельника. 

К спокойствию и одиночеству. 

Грэн остановился. Действительно ли этого он хотел? Быть одиноким? Вечно?

Он огляделся по сторонам, но едва ли замечал окружающие растения. Перед глазами мелькали годы жизни, что ушли на отречение и искупление своих и чужих грехов. Он сознательно отказался от дара и выбрал бесконечные поиски спокойствия, ради которого пришлось прозябать на мертвых планетах, вроде Алтэры. Одиночество усугублялось, превращая его в отшельника. Да, вдали от Воды ему было проще контролировать Стихию, но в конечном итоге она была сильнее. Разве не это подтвердил вчерашний вечер? Вода была его неотъемлемой частью с того самого момента, как он вступил на порог Гардиана девятнадцатилетним юношей. 

Винить Марриана было слабостью с его стороны. Трусостью. Именно Грэн, сам того не желая, изменил жизнь этого парня навсегда. Если бы они не встретились, Марр рано или поздно смирился бы с судьбой и бросил попытки бегства. Он нашел бы отраду в вере и прожил счастливую жизнь под защитой Ордена. Но не теперь. Теперь его ждала совсем другая судьба. И как бы ни было горько это признавать, виной этому стал Грэн. Бросать Марра сейчас безалаберно, опасно. Ритуал теперь неизбежен, но думать о нем Грэн не мог. Прежде нужно было исправить уже совершенные ошибки. Пусть между ними не было любви, зато могла быть дружба. Стоило ли отказываться от всего разом? Или, может быть, существовала другая жизнь даже для такого, как Грэн? 

Марр нуждался в помощи. Он закрыл глаза и прислушался, впервые открыто взывая к юному Огню и открывая себя надежде. 

 

8.

 

Марр схватил все еще влажные вещи и быстро оделся, нервно оглядываясь за спину. Он ожидал увидеть еще каких-нибудь местных хищников или даже Грэна, когда самка начала рычать и подалась на шаг назад, прижимая тем самым Марриана и щенков к густым зарослям. Вокруг все было так же спокойно, как и несколько минут назад, но животный слух оказался в разы лучше человеческого, и вскоре Марр понял, в чем именно заключалась угроза. 

Сначала раздался приближающийся резкий звук. Свист, отчетливый и громкий, доносился с разных сторон. Кое-где вздрогнули листья, и наконец все вокруг сотряс болезненный рев раненного разрядами животного. По защищавшей их самке стреляли откуда-то сверху. Вздрагивая и рыча, животное закрывало их, не сходя с места, пока реальный враг прятался среди деревьев. Выстрелов становилось все больше, причем некоторые из них теперь прилетали сзади и прямо на глазах Марра пронзали кожу вздрагивающего от агонии существа. Темно-фиолетовая густая кровь струилась по белоснежному меху. Самка пыталась дернуться в ту сторону, откуда стреляли больше всего, но, видимо, боялась оставить детенышей без защиты. 

При всей своей мощи, острых клыках и когтях она была бессильна перед трусливой атакой из засады. Когда ран стало слишком много, она пошатнулась и опустилась на задние лапы. Утробный рык прервался, затих, превратился в шумное хриплое дыхание. Марриан подполз вперед и трясущимися пальцами вцепился в теплую гриву. Внутри него все рвалось на части от осознания происходящего. 

Она умирала. Красивая, сильная, заботливая она закрывала их до последнего и умирала. За несколько жалких минут. 

— Нет, — он гладил опустившуюся вниз морду и прижимался ближе к животному. — Нет, ты не можешь! Вставай. Пожалуйста! 

Слезы катились неконтролируемым потоком, Марр даже не пытался сдерживать их. Грудь вздрагивала от рыданий, внутри полыхала боль за погибающее на его глазах создание. Это было неправильно! Как могло такое прекрасное животное умереть? Зачем? За что? 

Стоя на коленях, Марриан видел, как обессилили и передние лапы, как она повалилась на землю. Неожиданно стало тихо. Видимо, тратить заряды на и так забитую добычу никто не спешил. В образовавшейся тишине щенки скулили и жались ближе к теплому телу. Их мокрая шерсть пачкалась в фиолетовой крови, а жалобные звуки лишь добавляли мучений в последние минуты жизни не сумевшей их защитить матери. Она дернулась ближе к детенышам, накрыла лапой и с хрипом выдохнула в последний раз. 

— Нет, — прошептал Марр, все еще держась за белый мех. — Пожалуйста. 

Кого именно он теперь молил, было неважно. Марр не мог оторвать взгляда от бессмысленно погибшего существа и продолжал сидеть рядом, когда вдалеке послышались голоса и смех. Он не разбирал слов незнакомой речи. Вообще не обращал внимания на то, что их окружили люди с оружием наперевес. Почуяв смерть матери, щенки подползли к нему ближе в поисках защиты. В сравнении с людьми они были крупнее и сильнее, но страх и отсутствие опыта парализовывали, немыслимая потеря лишала сил сопротивляться. 

По всей видимости, один из появившихся на берегу убийц обратился к Марру на своем каркающем языке, но тот лишь тихо плакал и беспрестанно гладил мягкую шерсть. Его пнули в спину прикладом. Вероятно, обозвали, если можно было судить по радостному ответному смеху вокруг. Марр игнорировал посторонних, не отвечал на подначивания и издевки, но когда к виску остывающего перед ним тела опустили дуло, чтобы выстрелить еще раз, отреагировал неожиданно жестоко. 

Вскочив на ноги, он бросился на высокого смуглого мужика и со всей силы толкнул его назад. Результат был впечатляющим: явно более высокий и крепкий, он отлетел на несколько метров назад и с хрустом врезался в ствол. Не раздумывая, Марр атаковал всех собравшихся без разбора. Он кусал их сквозь одежду, бил ногами и руками, но тем самым лишь больше раззадоривал. Смех усиливался с каждым разгоряченным выпадом. Вооруженных людей было слишком много, сопротивление не имело смысла, но Марр не собирался этого признавать. 

Через пару минут толпа расступилась под натиском его безумия и оставила Марра стоять в центре. Тяжело дыша, он смотрел по сторонам, ожидая нападения или очередных выстрелов, но их не последовало. Марр упал на колени и снова взглянул на неподвижное тело. Что-то дернулось внутри. Какое-то неизвестное желание аккумулировалось внутри и жаждало вырваться наружу. Кроме едкой ненависти в нем было встрепенулось иное чувство. В любой другой ситуации Марр испугался бы чуждых ощущений, но не сейчас. 

Прижав горячие ладони к остывающему трупу, он закрыл глаза, набрал полные легкие воздуха и закричал, как никогда не кричал раньше. 

***

 

Грэн в жизни не чувствовал ничего подобного. 

Необузданная, злая и свирепая сила смела его ударной волной и чуть не отбросила назад. Не ожидая столкнуться с чем-то подобным посреди необитаемых лесов Гохоона, Грэн не сразу узнал источник всех этих эмоций, но когда понимание пришло, бросился бежать. Связь с Маррианом установилась молниеносно. Его Огонь полыхал в подсознании, а местонахождение четко вырисовывалась в голове. 

Их разделяло несколько лиг, не меньше. Оказывается, все это время Грэн шел в совершенно не том направлении, и попытки найти монаха или хотя бы почувствовать его Стихию ни к чему не привели. Забыв про нож, Грэн разрубал ветки и лианы когтями, стараясь добраться до него как можно скорее. Он перепрыгивал через камни и вскарабкивался на валежник, экономя время. В том, что случилось нечто страшное, Грэн не сомневался. 

Да, Марр пока не знал своих возможностей и мог спровоцировать волну непреднамеренно, но всему этому должна была быть причина. Как минимум подобные подсознательные всплески требовали угрозы здоровью, как максимум — жизни. В этих лесах таилось множество злобных хищников, ядовитых растений и прочей дряни, с которой можно было встретиться по неосторожности. И это в лучшем случае. Глупо было оставлять его одного. Грэн же знал, что все могло кончиться крайне плохо, но позволил себе инфантильное поведение, слабость. И кому здесь вообще было триста двадцать лет? 

На скорости ветки рассекали кожу, но он не задумывался об этом. Под воздействием энергии Воды раны затягивались уже через несколько секунд. Огонь мог бы помочь Марру не хуже, но его силы пока было недостаточно. Грэн бежал не более пятнадцати минут, но это ничтожное время показалось вечностью. Вопреки первоначальному желанию, он притормозил перед тем местом, откуда доносился отзвук нахождения Марриана, прислушался. Как оказалось, не зря. 

Монах был не один, и удалялся от Грэна на довольно приличной скорости, которой едва ли можно было достичь на своих двоих. Грэн не слышал звуков транспорта, но это ничего не значило. В конце концов, Гохоон заслуженно считался пиратской планетой, и уже через несколько минут Грэн воочию убедился, что его худшие опасения оправдались. 

Отряд состоял как минимум из двадцати браконьеров. Одетые в камуфляж и вооруженные до зубов они двигались стандартной двухлинейной формацией сквозь лес, охраняя добычу, прикрепленную к центральному ховеру. Воздушные подушки на транспорте не издавали звуков, так как были оборудованы глушителями, которые на ура распространялись на черных рынках. Дорого, но эффективно. 

Их охота явно удалась: в десятке металлических клеток загнано метались животные невообразимых видов, чьи размеры варьировались от мелких до вполне внушительных. Среди них был и Марриан. Запертый, как дикий зверь, он сидел без движения и изредка смотрел по сторонам. Грэн старался не выпускать монаха из виду, но двигаться бесшумно и при этом успевать за моторизированной колонной было не так просто. 

Преследование продолжалось около часа, по истечении которого среди густого леса показался лагерь, окруженный биполярным барьером и светонепроницаемым куполом. Глядя на все это, Грэн понял, почему ему не удалось ничего разглядеть вчерашней ночью: судя по оборудованию, эти люди оказались здесь не случайно и точно не хотели быть найденными. Энергетический барьер не только сдерживал хищников, он мешал Грэну чувствовать происходящее внутри. Нужно было как-то попасть за границы силового поля. Непростая задача, когда периметр находился под зоркой охраной, а единственные ворота как раз в этот момент закрывались, отрезая от него зрительный контакт с Маррианом. 

Грэн повалился на землю и впервые заметил, как громко и тяжело дышит. Тело непривычно гудело от перенапряжения, и отдых в такой ситуации был необходим. Как и Вода. 

В этот раз никаких сомнений по поводу использования силы странным образом не возникло. Забытая привычка возвращалась куда легче, чем он мог себе представить. 

***  
*** 

Марр понимал, что находился в плачевном положении. 

Полдня назад его силой запихнули в одну из клеток с электронным замком, доставили в какой-то лагерь и сгрузили вместе со щенками и другими животными в сырой ангар. Перед этим избили для успокоения, хотя Марр и не чувствовал боли. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал после того, что случилось на берегу, и молча сидел, не меняя положения, уже несколько часов к ряду. Здесь не было ни света, ни вентиляции, поэтому вонь от диких животных быстро распространилась по замкнутому пространству. Часть из зверей явно поймали с помощью транквилизаторов, действие которых постепенно проходило, и в общий гул скулежа и воя добавлялись новые и новые голоса. 

Вскоре Марр привык к полумраку и мог рассмотреть некоторые силуэты в клетках. Щенков оставили в дальнем углу. Как и Марр, они сидели молча. Казалось, в отличие от других пойманных тварей, эти были умнее и прекрасно понимали, что их не ждало ничего хорошего. 

Марр сполз ниже и попытался лечь на грубом полу, но места в клетке было слишком мало. Кое-как он прижал к себе колени и устроился на боку. Глядя на широкие прутья, Марр вспомнил, что именно такие пустые ловушки видел на судне, которое вывезло их с Мыса. В этот ли лагерь летели их бывшие попутчики? Кого они купили, чтобы увезти в тех клетках? И продадут ли теперь его самого в рабство? 

В Федерации торговля людьми была вне закона, но здесь, на Гохооне, не существовало правил. По дороге в лагерь браконьеры говорили много и шумно. Возможно, они обсуждали добычу в целом и его в частности, но Марр ни слова не понял из их странного языка. Произойти могло все что угодно. Один за другим он прокручивал в голове возможные варианты развития событий и не мог придумать ни одного со счастливым концом. Под аккомпанемент этих печальных мыслей и вой загнанных животных он уснул. 

Ночь неминуемо сменилась утром. Первый день — вторым. От долгого нахождения в тесном пространстве ноги бесконечно болели. Кормить животных за это время приходили четыре раза, и это было единственным нарушением сомнительного покоя. Кроме неаппетитной жижи в мисках приносили воду. Некоторым кололи что-то, но в основном добычу не трогали и держали в темноте. О проблемах гигиены никто не задумывался, поэтому вскоре к вони мокрой псины в воздухе добавился едкий запах мочи и экскрементов. Сам Марриан был не лучше диких тварей по соседству. Поначалу он пытался терпеть, потом — привлекать к себе внимание невысокого парня, приносившего еду, но ни первое, ни второе не увенчались успехом. Было унизительно и стыдно, но других вариантов ему не оставили. 

Марриан старался больше спать, но голод и постоянный шум не давали провалиться в беспамятство надолго. В отсутствии прочих развлечений он много думал. Об оставленном родительском доме, о годах, проведенных на Алтэре, и, конечно, о событиях последней недели. В сознании вспыхивали тревожные воспоминания боли, страха и безысходности. Марр видел столько крови, что хватило бы на целую жизнь. Почему-то он понял, что алая или фиолетовая, она запекалась одинаково — в черную пыль. 

Это ли останется от него? Черная пыль? Как долго он протянет в этой клетке? 

Прошла всего пара дней, а Марру казалось, что он прожил в неволе годы. Хотя в каком-то смысле так оно и было, с тем единственным отличием, что теперь клетка была материальной, а не фигуральной. Иногда он пытался думать о побеге: прощупывал замок, пытался раздвинуть прутья, раскачивал металлический каркас, пытаясь перевернуть и сломать, но ничего не получалось. Без чужой помощи ему не выбраться, только как раз помощи ждать и не приходилось. 

Кто мог его спасти? Грэн? Едва ли. Скорее всего, он давно уже забыл о его существовании. Ушел и не вернулся. Возможно, даже понятия не имел, что из Марриана вышла прекрасная добыча для местных охотников. Может, оно и к лучшему. Мнение Грэна о нем и так никогда не было высоким, а при одном взгляде на нынешнее состояние тот и вовсе стал бы его презирать. Марр вздохнул и в очередной раз сменил положение, вздрагивая от боли в затекших мышцах. 

Следующий день начался неожиданно. 

Вместо знакомого парня в ангар вошло сразу трое крупных мужчин с оружием. Они распахнули ворота и подождали, пока выветрится концентрированная вонь, а затем шагнули внутрь и стали внимательно осматривать содержимое клеток. По некоторым били ногами, вызывая агрессию или затравленный скулеж запертых внутри зверей. После непродолжительного обсуждения на прутья крепилась некая бирка с набором неизвестных символов. Когда очередь дошла до Марра, все трое рассмеялись и прошли мимо, оставляя его гадать, что это значило. 

Вопреки обыкновению, ворота тем утром так и не закрыли, поэтому впервые появилась возможность рассмотреть что-то за пределами глухих металлических стен. Как оказалось, их держали где-то на окраине лагеря, или же просто место было безлюдным в это время дня. Напротив ангара виднелось еще три похожих постройки. Именно туда отправилась незнакомая троица, закончив с описанием животных. 

Все тот же невысокий парень появился позже, но вместо еды принес длинный шланг и, подключив его к трубе, открыл воду. Ледяным напором он мыл животных одно за другим, заодно вычищая присохшую мерзость с пола. Прокрутив в голове несколько возможных интерпретаций происходящего, Марр пришел к логическому заключению: их готовили к продаже. 

Добравшись до него, парень опустил перекрытый на время шланг, из которого продолжала капать вода, и на несколько секунд замер в нерешительности. Марр инстинктивно воспользовался возможностью и заговорил: 

— Эй, — голос хрипел после дней тишины. Он подался к краю клетки и обхватил холодные прутья грязными руками. Хотелось подняться на ноги и посмотреть в глаза, но низкий потолок позволял только встать на колени. — Ты меня понимаешь? 

Парень нахмурился, глядя на него, и ничего не ответил. Марр попробовал снова.

— Выпусти меня, слышишь? 

Реакции не последовало. 

— Я не животное, — Марр пытался говорить спокойно, но с каждым словом чувствовал подступающий к горлу гнев. — Выпусти меня! 

Парень отступил назад и потянулся рукой к вентилю на шланге. 

— Я не животное! — он ударил руками о прутья. — Я человек! Слышишь? Человек! 

Ледяная вода ударила в лицо, но Марр продолжал кричать и метаться в клетке. В местах, куда он с размаха бил руками, решетка прогнулась, с задней части крепежа вывалилась пара болтов, но за шумом воды и его воплями никто этого не увидел. 

— Я человек, — Марр повторял снова и снова, даже после того, как парень закончил и ушел. В пелене своего отчаяния он не слышал, как притихли животные вокруг. Все, кроме его щенков, которые злобно рычали и впервые за несколько дней подавали признаки жизни.

— Я… — шептал парень, закрывая лицо руками и стирая глупые слезы. — Выпустите меня. Я же человек. 

***

 

Грэн ожидал, что охота у браконьеров будет регулярным занятием. Что на обнаруженную им позади лагеря посадочную площадку прилетят транспортники или легкие пассажирские суда, а барьер станут опускать на день хотя бы из соображений экономии. Что угодно, лишь бы улучить возможность и проникнуть внутрь.

К сожалению, ничего подобного не происходило. 

Прошло два дня, но ворота лагеря так и остались закрытыми. Все, что он мог понять за время вылазок к силовому полю, это приблизительное количество охранников, регулярно дежуривших у стены, и то, что особой активности внутри не наблюдалось. Никаких шумных гулянок, пьяных драк или буйного веселья Грэн не слышал ни разу, поэтому на отвлекающие факторы рассчитывать не приходилось. 

Можно было нарушить целостность барьера, но излучатели даже с расстояния казались слишком новыми и исправными, чтобы кто-то внутри мог списать сработавшую сигнализацию на поломку. А значит, его саботаж быстро обнаружили бы, тем самым усложнив задачу в сотню раз. Грэн и так понимал, что найти, освободить и незаметно вывести Марриана с подобной территории грозило стать труднодостижимой целью. Лишнее внимание погубило бы все старания на корню. 

Оставалось ждать случая и надеяться, что за это время с его спутником не случится чего-то непоправимого. Грэн точно знал, что парень был жив. С той самой вспышки два дня назад ему не составляло труда читать Огонь, как будто в нем самом появился маячок, отвечающий за их связь. К сожалению, на этом всё и заканчивалось. Грэн не знал точного месторасположения Марриана внутри энергетических стен, не знал, в каком состоянии тот находился или каким издевательствам подвергался. Только, что Марр был жив. 

Бездействие злило. Бессилие приводило в бешенство. 

Он давно не чувствовал себя беспомощно, но сейчас именно это понятие полностью описывало его внутреннее состояние. Невозможно быть беспомощным, если тебе нечего ждать или терять. В его мучительно долгом состоянии отречения от всех и вся несомненно были свои плюсы: по крайней мере, Грэну было глубоко наплевать на окружающий мир. Сейчас же он чувствовал вину и личную ответственность за другого. Грэн успел забыть, что это значило, и воспоминание никак нельзя было назвать приятным. 

Грэн о себе-то толком не мог позаботиться. Он боялся засыпать надолго, дабы не упустить возможности, поэтому позволял себе несколько часов отдыха, но не более. Из вещей при нем остался нож, замыкатель для розжига огня и пара мелких электронных устройств, которыми он боялся пользоваться, дабы не обозначить свое присутствие вблизи лагеря. Остальное находилось в рюкзаке, который, по всей видимости, у Марриана отобрали, либо же он потерял его еще до того, как попался на глаза браконьерам. Питаться приходилось горькими ягодами, редкими съедобными насекомыми и подобием местных орехов. В принципе, Грэн вполне мог бы поймать крупное животное, но идея есть его сырым не вызывала аппетита. Конечно, его поддерживала Стихия, которой Грэн пользовался теперь регулярно, но даже она не была всесильна.

Впроголодь и в состоянии физического истощения он ждал шанса. И дождался в виде приближающегося каравана. 

***

 

Инспекция, как назвал ее про себя Марр, началась ближе к вечеру. 

В ангар приходили и уходили люди, одетые в серые хламиды с шапками на головах. Они что-то обсуждали, о чем-то договаривались, но после недавнего приступа Марр игнорировал всю эту активность. Пару раз на него обращали внимание, но, к счастью, не трогали и не тыкали палкой, как это изредка происходило с животными по соседству. 

Наконец перед входом в его клетку появился один из охранников и, присев у решетки, начал открывать замок. Как именно работало это устройство, Марр не знал, потому что на его глазах его не отпирали ни разу. Небольшой прибор издал пару коротких звуков, затем один продолжительный, но дверь не открывалась. От неожиданности Марр вздрогнул, когда охранник достал из кармана нож и с маниакальной одержимостью начал бить им в замок. Всего несколько ударов, после которых решетка со скрипом отворилась.

— Что? — пытался было спросить Марр, но его резко дернули вперед за одежду, вытаскивая наружу. Ноги не слушались после трех дней, проведенных без движения, и подкашивались от боли. 

— Тихо, — Грэн отодвинул закрывающую его лицо повязку и не стал ничего больше объяснять. Он буквально силком протащил Марра метров двадцать до ближайшего угла, где прижал к стенке и начал оглядываться по сторонам. 

— Ты… — все еще не понимая, что происходит, начал Марриан. 

— Я сказал тихо! — отрывисто бросил в его сторону Грэн. — Нам надо идти. 

Он схватил парня за руку и дернул вслед за собой. 

— Нет, стой! 

Грэн обернулся и злобно посмотрел на него как на умалишенного. 

— Надо бежать отсюда, пока твое исчезновение не заметили. 

— Там внутри, — Марр показал пальцем в общем направлении ангара, из которого они только что вышли. 

— Что там? 

— Там… мне надо… — он бросился бежать назад, будто вспомнил что-то важное, но объяснять было некогда. Грэн выругался и последовал примеру. Пока им везло, но в любую секунду ситуация могла измениться. Внутри ангара было нечем дышать от жуткой вони, запертые твари завывали и бросались на решетки, но монах не обращал на это внимания. Он подбежал к одной из дальних клеток и упал перед ней на колени. 

— Нож! — Марр нетерпеливо потряс протянутой в его сторону ладонью. 

— Нож? — Грэн взглянул внутрь клетки и с содроганием понял, что на него злобно смотрела пара прищуренных черных глаз жуткой мохнатой твари. Как ни странно, животное вообще не обращало внимания на Марра, только подозрительно смотрело в его сторону. 

— Да, дай сюда! — его злобный шепот становился громче. Тварь в клетке оскалилась и зарычала. 

— Ты уверен? 

— Грэн, — монах угрожающе наклонил голову вбок и плотно сжал губы. В этот момент он странным образом походил на заключенное в клетке животное. 

— Надеюсь, ты не сошел с ума окончательно. 

Едва получив нож, Марр ожесточенно начал бить острием по электронному замку, как делал Грэн минуту назад. Вполне ожидаемо, решетка открылась. Может, животное должно было отвлечь охрану, или же Марр планировал взять его для дополнительной защиты. В любом случае, им нужно было спешить. Грэн снова направился к выходу, но почти сразу понял, что ни монах, ни огромная мохнатая тварь за ним не следовали. 

Оглянувшись, он увидел, как после знакомых манипуляций раскрылась дверь еще одной клетки. Затем еще.

— Ты правда что-ли сошел с ума?! — не шуметь и злиться одновременно получалось не очень убедительно. 

— Все, пошли, — Марр проигнорировал вопрос и теперь уже первым направился к раскрытым дверям. Снаружи послышались отзвуки разговоров, но везение было на их стороне, и никто не двигался в направлении ангара. 

Три. Белых тварей было три штуки. Причем одинаковых. Причем, все они смотрели на Грэна с ненавистью. 

— Что это? — догнав Марра у очередного поворота, спросил он и посмотрел на крадущихся следом животных. Выглядело это странно, но все трое двигались бесшумно и внимательно оглядывались по сторонам. 

— Где выход? — снова игнорируя его вопрос, потребовал Марр. Настаивать на ответе сейчас было верхом кретинизма, поэтому Грэн презрительно взглянул на замерших неподалеку животных и подался вперед. По крайней мере, они выглядели разумными и не должны были выдать их приближение. Остальное зависело от удачи. 

***

 

Дождь начался, как только они вышли за пределы ворот. 

Грэн дождался, пока их неожиданно большая компания прошла мимо, и аккуратно закрыл створки в надежде, что так их исчезновение не обнаружат хотя бы до утра. К счастью, ушибленных им охранников на входе пока никто не заметил. Неподалеку от лагеря он подхватил спрятанные вещи, но тратить времени на переодевания не стал. Как и в ночь приземления, ливень моментально набрал силу и вскоре стал затапливать просохшую за это время землю, что играло им на руку: через пару часов разглядеть следы в раскисшей почве не удалось бы даже самому опытному охотнику. 

В этот раз Марр бежал увереннее и быстрее. Ни разу он не отстал ни от Грэна, ни от бегущих по обе стороны мощных животных. Он даже не сбил дыхания за час беспрерывного марафона. Изменения бросались в глаза, причем речь шла не только о приобретенной физической выносливости. 

Вдали от опасностей лагеря Грэн довольно быстро заметил, как именно реагировали на него освобожденные звери. Они… защищали Марра. Никак иначе это нельзя было назвать. Будто он был частью их стаи, или даже ее лидером. Сам Марр тем временем отдавал им приказы жестами или просто взглядом. На это было удивительно смотреть со стороны. 

Конечно, существовали дрессировщики и заводчики разного рода животных, но они учились мастерству годами, не говоря уже о том, что каждое существо приходилось тренировать и обучать индивидуально. То, что Грэн видел перед собой, являлось прямым следствием проснувшегося Огня. 

Разрушительный, яростный, ужасающий — таким был этот знак Стихии в учебных трактатах, но не только. Когда Грэну рассказывали о противоречивости и непредсказуемости каждого отдельного Огня, он не очень-то понимал, как это было возможно. Теперь все вставало на свои места. Марриан был самой жизнью, настоящей природной силой, способной управлять не только Огнем, но и всем воодушевленным вокруг. Он не зависел от условий, как, например, Грэн. Ему не нужна была физическая близость реального огня, чтобы повелевать Стихией. Сила скрывалась в нем самом, но едва ли Марр осознавал, что происходило между ним и этими животными. Грэн знал и видел. 

Им нужно было поговорить. Желательно, как можно скорее. 

Грэн уже планировал остановку, когда одно из животных жалобно заскулило и рвануло вперед. Собратья последовали примеру, собственно, как и Марриан. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как бежать в хвосте странной процессии до того момента, как перед ними неожиданно появился резкий обрыв. Темнота скрывала настоящую глубину. Несмотря на это, все три твари, цепляясь когтями за камни, сразу же начали спускаться по отвесной стене во мрак.

— Стой! — Грэн схватил Марра за рукав, когда он встал у края на четвереньки. 

— Нам нужно вниз! Там есть пещера, — парень отмахнулся от Грэна, как от назойливого насекомого, и дернул одну из свисающих вниз лиан, проверяя на прочность. 

— Куда, вниз? Откуда ты знаешь, что там что-то есть? 

Марр тут же открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но в итоге не произнес ни звука. Он растеряно смотрел на Грэна и хмурился, будто бы вспоминая что-то. Его руки расслабились, выпуская намокший стебель. 

— Я не знаю, — недоумение угадывалось в тоне. — Вернее, я знаю про пещеру, но не понимаю откуда. 

— Марр, — Грэн примирительно поднял ладони. — Спускаться сейчас опасно, ты это понимаешь? Давай дождемся утра, а затем решим, стоил ли туда лезть. 

Он старался говорить размеренно, убедительно. Сам Грэн неплохо видел в темноте, но в такую погоду лезть с обрыва действительно было опасно до крайности. Через некоторое время Марр кивнул и поднялся. Дождь лил как из ведра, их одежда давно пропиталась водой насквозь, но в отличие от прошлого раза Марру не было холодно. Он стоял ровно и даже не выглядел уставшим. 

— Пойдем, — сказал Грэн. — Сделаем круг, чтобы увести отсюда следы. 

Последняя фраза подействовала, и Марриан, взглянув вниз в последний раз, отошел от края. 

Оставшись наедине, они продолжали идти сквозь осточертевший лес около получаса. Грэн ступал чуть впереди, хотя давно уже не пытался придерживаться какого-то конкретного направления. Они находились достаточно далеко от лагеря, остальное было непринципиально. 

— Зачем ты вернулся? 

Вопрос застал врасплох. Грэн обернулся и взглянул на остановившегося посреди высоких лопухов Марра. Тот стоял, сложив руки на груди, и высоко держал голову, не обращая внимания на струи дождевой воды, стекающие по прилипшей к телу одежде. 

— В каком смысле, зачем? 

— Ты меня спас сегодня. Зачем? 

— Это твое спасибо? — Грэн усмехнулся и отвернулся, чтобы идти дальше. 

— Это мой вопрос! — Марр буквально рычал от злости. От его Огня опасно повеяло жаром, что заставило Грэна остановиться и резко обернуться. 

— Я не понимаю, какого ответа ты ждешь? — После трех дней постоянного ожидания, кругов вины и сожаления, а так же страха за жизнь Марриана он точно был не в духе, чтобы обсуждать тонкие материи и гладить чужие эдельвейсы. 

— Честного. 

— То есть тебе интересно, почему я, рискуя жизнью, спас тебя из лагеря, окруженного энергетическим полем и охраняемого как минимум двадцатью вооруженными людьми, имея в распоряжении только ржавый нож? Это? Или может ты хочешь знать, почему я без сна и нормальной еды три дня ждал этой волшебной возможности? 

— Да, — чуть менее уверенно подтвердил Марр, но все же стоял на своем. По пояс в огромных листьях он выглядел смешно. 

Вместо ответа Грэн поднял ладонь и, подойдя вплотную к парню, повернул ее знаком вперед. 

— Ты вообще знаешь, что это? — не скрывая эмоций, спросил он. 

— При чем тут… — Марр опустил руки. 

— Знаешь?! — забыв обо всем Грэн поднял голос. 

— Это, — монах запнулся, — это знак Воды. 

— И? 

— И? — робко переспросил Марр. 

— Что он означает? 

— Что ты страж Гардиана? - ответ прозвучал подозрительно, как вопрос. 

— Стражи, — Грэн сделал ударение на этом слове, наклонился ближе к юному лицу и тихо продолжил, — не имеют права носить знак на теле. Еще варианты?

— Какое это имеет отношение к… 

— Прямое! 

— Я не знаю, понятно! Не знаю. — Марр отошел в сторону и развел руки. Он прекрасно ориентировался в темноте, сам не зная об этом. Худшего места и времени для этой беседы и представить было сложно, но Грэну теперь было плевать. 

— Избранные, Марриан. Только Избранные имеют право наносить отметку на кожу. 

В ответ на это монах моргнул раз. Еще раз. А затем рассмеялся. 

— Крыша съехала? — спокойно поинтересовался Грэн после нескольких минут этого сумасшедшего веселья. 

— У тебя? Возможно, — наконец ответил Марр. — Избранный? Ты? Серьезно? Это что, мания величия такая? Они боги, повелевающие стихиями, Грэн! Всесильные, прекрасные и редкие. Ты не можешь быть Избранным. Это смешно! Избранные живут далеко отсюда, и уж точно не относят посылки в монастыри Ордена на Алтэре!

Грэн чувствовал, как с каждым новым словом, доносящимся из уст бывшего монаха, его кроет таким кипящим ураганом, что приходилось только удивляться, как он все еще спокойно стоял на месте. Нездоровая улыбка появилась на губах. 

— Смешно… — тихо повторил он. Все еще поднятая вверх ладонь видоизменилась на глазах, покрываясь грубой черной кожей. Ногти вытянулись, превратились в острые, как лезвие. Частичная трансформация и ее контроль он отточил до автоматизма за последние дни. — Смешно... 

Вода откликнулась сразу, будто ждала его грубой команды, но в отличие от прошлого раза Грэн не пытался остановить дождь. Концентрируя внимание, он призвал его к себе ближе. Все, что срывалось с неба в радиусе нескольких лиг, устремилось к нему, ведомое слепой силой. Одна за другой капли сливались в потоки, создавая замкнутую вокруг них сферу из прозрачной воды. Грэн давно уже не делал ничего подобного, но, как ни странно, управлять всем этим было как никогда просто. 

Он развел руки в стороны, и сфера расширилась в размерах. Подобно огромному куполу она накрывала их с Маррианом, защищая от непогоды, но этого было мало. Грэн взглянул в ошарашенное лицо напротив и отдал другой приказ, куда более простой, но не менее впечатляющий. 

— Ты знаешь, Марриан, — он ласково произнес имя, растягивая каждый звук, — что твое тело на 60 процентов состоит из воды? 

Руки монаха поднялись и согнулись в локтях. 

— И я могу легко управлять твоим телом. 

Марр начал сопротивляться, но непривычные ощущения не так просто было побороть. Пальцы напряглись сами собой и сомкнулись на его тонкой шее. 

— Грэн, — в голосе зазвучал страх. 

— А знаешь, что самое интересное во всем этом, а? — Грэн подошел ближе и сжал пальцами гладкий подбородок. Желтые когти впились в мягкую кожу, едва ли не прокалывая ее. 

— Самое интересное, Марриан, в том, что ты такой же, как и я, — прошептал на его ухо Грэн и резко отпустил контроль в сознании. 

Лишенный внимания, купол воды с грохотом обрушился на землю вокруг. Руки монаха безвольно опустились вниз. 

— Ты тоже Избранный, - повторил Грэн. 

— Этого не может… 

— И я спас тебя, потому что должен был. Скажи спасибо, — все тем же тихим и ласковым голосом попросил Грэн и позволил одному ногтю проткнуть нежную кожу. 

— Спасибо, — послушно повторил Марр. 

— Вот и славно. Еще вопросы? — с жестокой улыбкой на лице произнес Грэн. 

Монах покачал головой, после чего Грэн разжал вернувшуюся в прежнюю форму ладонь и отошел назад. 

— Мы останемся здесь до утра. Советую расположиться удобнее. 

На этом все разговоры закончились.  
9.

 

Марр не сомкнул глаз до утра. Он думал обо всем и ни о чем одновременно, глядя на укрытый плащом силуэт Грэна. Тот спал в нескольких метрах, сидя у основания широкого ствола дерева, и не шелохнулся за ночь. Если он действительно не отдыхал трое суток, то это было и понятно. 

Сами собой в голове Марра складывались осколки прошлых событий, составляя логичную картину, в которою, все же, верилось с большим трудом. Он получил объяснение всему, что не укладывалось в границы привычной реальности. Например, теперь вполне понятными казались сила и выносливость Грэна, его обостренные чувства и живучесть. И, если быть до конца откровенным, его внешность, невообразимые глаза, меняющийся цвет кожи тоже перестали быть такими уж необъяснимо прекрасными. 

Все это время ответы были прямо перед глазами, но Марр в наивной глупости не смог сложить элементарные два и два. Думая лишь о себе, он страдал и сокрушался о невзгодах, выпавших на его долю, и ни разу не задумался о жизни Грэна. Кем был он на самом деле? 

Страж Гардиана, как же! Это предположение и в начале-то трещало по швам, а после первых проведенных совместно часов и вовсе должно было превратиться в пыль. Настоящие стражи жили рядом с Оплотами Гардиана — святилищами Старых Богов, а вовсе не на забытых всеми планетах на отшибе Гелиона. По крайней мере, это он помнил из рассказов, услышанных в детстве. 

Если честно, Марр никогда и не думал, что Грэн был настоящим. В Ордене давно ходили слухи о постепенно набирающей силу секте, называющей себя Стражами. Начитавшись запрещенных книг, они провозглашали себя приемниками старой веры и порицали культ Ордена в Федерации, называя его паразитом на теле общества. Конечно, с такой жизненной позицией они быстро снискали себе определенную славу: стражей преследовали, судили и зачастую казнили. Именно это Марр и хотел использовать в качестве оружия. Он планировал припугнуть Грэна разоблачением, а потом шантажировать, пока тот не поможет ему бежать. 

Что же, получилось все несколько иначе. 

Марр взглянул в сторону стремительно светлеющего неба. Дождь так и не прекратился за те несколько часов, которые он провел в раздумьях. Вот и сейчас капли тихо барабанили по густым зарослям в нескольких метрах от него. После вчерашней устрашающей демонстрации силы Грэн, видимо, создал какое-то незримое поле вокруг, и дождь волшебным образом шел везде, кроме того пресловутого клочка высохшей почвы, на котором они находились. 

В неярком утреннем свету эта граница отчетливо просматривалась в паре шагов от Марра. Стараясь не разбудить Грэна, он тихонько поднялся, подошел ближе к линии, за которой земля чернела от воды, и протянул руку. 

Ты такой же, как и я. 

Эту мысль Марр оставил напоследок, аккуратно избегая ее во время ночного бдения. Поверить в то, что Грэн входил в ряды Избранных, было трудно. В то, что он и сам был таким, — нереально. Марр не знал, как именно смертные превращались в Богов, но он уж точно не мог рассчитывать на нечто подобное. Сын фермера, почти безграмотный, нищий и, чего уж, далеко не красавец — он не мог быть никем, кроме жалкого прислужника в Ордене или, если бы его прежняя жизнь не закончилась так трагично, овцеводом среди гор родной Лирии. В нем не наблюдалось каких-то редких качеств, тяги к Стихиям или прочих выдающихся способностей. Но Грэн сказал, что он был таким же. 

Означило ли это, что Марр тоже мог повелевать Водой? Вчерашний купол из дождевых потоков выглядел настолько впечатляюще, что у Марриана перехватило дыхание от одного взгляда. Кто бы не захотел быть настолько могущественным? Вспоминать о второй части незапланированного шоу, где он чуть не придушил самого себя по воле Грэна, было жутко, но в глубине души Марр до сих пор находился под впечатлением. 

Такая сила, такие безграничные возможности. Как он мог не заметить этого раньше? 

Марр поднял ладонь и протянул ее ближе к границе, за которой медленно капал заметно выдохшийся за ночь дождь, но на руку ничего не упало. В такой близости к влаге его жажда настоятельно давала о себе знать, и Марр вспомнил, что дождевую воду со слов Грэна можно пить. Наверное, он знал, о чем говорил. Парень тихо усмехнулся. Уж конечно, знал. Он был Избранным Воды, ради Богов! 

Потянувшись в сторону, Марр сорвал довольно крупный лист, чтобы набрать воды для питья, а затем протянул его под срывающиеся в неба капли. Странным образом дождь отшатнулся и от листа и от Марриана. Он попробовал снова, подавшись на шаг вперед. Под тонкой подошвой разваливающихся старых мокасин ощущалась сырость и прохлада мокрой почвы. Он точно находился за пределами границ, созданных Грэном, но дождь плавно отхлынул еще на метр назад. 

Что он делал не так? Почему не получалось? Может, он должен был применить свои способности? Даже мысль об этом казалось смешной, но все же Марр решил попробовать, пока никто не видел. Вчера Грэн не произносил каких-то заклинаний вслух, а значит, сила управлялась мысленно. Нужно было сконцентрироваться. Для пущего эффекта Марр закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Он пытался представить воду в воображении, почувствовать ее прохладу и влажность. Нужно было как-то заставить её устремиться на сложенный лодочкой лист. 

Простояв без движения несколько минут, Марр решил, что уже достаточно собрался с мыслями и открыл глаза. Он с прищуром взглянул на пролетающие мимо дождевые капли, но ничего особенного не происходило. Попытки приказывать и даже тихонько шептать вслух, уговаривая Воду послушаться, эффекта это не приносили. Марр уже было думал бросить эту затею, когда одна из крупных капель вдруг зависла в воздухе на уровне глаз. Через секунду ее примеру последовала еще одна, и еще. От радости Марр приободрился и не мог сдержать улыбки. Когда частиц набралось довольно много, вся вода собралась воедино, образовывая небольшой идеальный шар. Прозрачный и переливающийся, шар медленно вращался вокруг своей оси и приблизился к нему, но над сложенным листом завис. 

— Ну, давай, — тихонько попросил Марр и приподнял лист выше. 

— Лучше пей так, из листа все вытечет. 

Марр вскрикнул от неожиданности и отскочил в сторону. Прямо за его спиной стоял Грэн. Его лицо выглядело не так, как обычно. С удивлением Марр понял, что на его губах впервые играла улыбка. Однако, увидев, что страх на лице Марриана был настоящим, Грэн устало выдохнул и отвернулся. 

— Собери веток для костра. Я скоро вернусь, — спокойно сказал он, не оборачиваясь. 

Почему-то Марру стало неловко за свою реакцию. В свете того, что он узнал вчера, было сложно относиться к Грэну как прежде, но и шарахаться от него в сторону не стоило. Если бы Избранный действительно хотел навредить, давно бы сделал это. Возможностей было предостаточно, но он лишь раз за разом спасал и защищал. Юноша взглянул на покачивающиеся листья, среди которых исчез Грэн. Если так разобраться, в их отношениях ровным счетом ничего не изменилось: как и несколько дней назад они ничего не знали друг о друге. Возможно, пришло время это исправить. 

***

 

— Я хочу вернуться к обрыву, — наконец сказал Марр. Он долго сомневался, стоило ли поднимать эту тему, но желание видеть щенков было сильнее страха.

Грэн молча продолжил складывать срубом сломанные ветки, делая костер наподобие колодца: крупные поленья снаружи, хворост внутри. Марр не спрашивал, где он поймал двух серебристых рыб, с которыми вернулся около пятнадцати минут назад и теперь явно собирался приготовить на огне. Хотя подозревал, что без использования сверхспособностей не обошлось.

— Внизу есть пещера. Их логово там, я думаю, — принимая тишину за согласие он продолжил. — Скорее всего, мы можем переждать там пару дней. Тут нас найдут рано или поздно. 

— Почисти рыбу. 

— Что? 

— Рыбу, — Грэн кивнул в сторону лежащего на земле серебристого существа. — Почисти. Ножом. 

Он делал паузы между словами и говорил медленно, чтобы дошло. 

— Я не умею. — Марр чувствовал, что щеки предательски краснеют, но не мог остановить смущения. Выросший среди степей у предгорья, он редко ел рыбу дома и вообще никогда не готовил. На Алтэре, вполне ожидаемо, тоже была некоторая недостача по части морепродуктов. 

Грэн тяжело вздохнул. 

— Дай сюда нож, — раздражение в голосе было очевидным. Марр быстро достал из кармана спрятанный накануне впопыхах нож и отдал.

— Ничего сложного в этом нет. Просто берешь ее вот так и проводишь острием от хвоста к голове несколько раз, — Грэн поднял рыбу и показал движение. В разные стороны от лезвия градом разлетелась перламутровая чешуя. — Затем вспарываешь брюхо, вычищаешь внутренности и нанизываешь. Вот так. 

Марр смотрел, как Грэн делал именно то, что говорил. Вид кишок, надутого воздухом пузыря и еще каких-то разноцветных органов был не самым приятным, но голод давно давал о себе знать, и мысль о жареной на огне рыбе грела душу. Закончив с первой, Грэн взял за хвост вторую рыбешку, протянул ее Марриану, а сам вернулся к розжигу костра. Намек был кристально ясен. 

Ручка ножа выскальзывала из неумелых рук. Большее количество чешуи упорно оставалось на коже даже после десяти минут борьбы с беззащитным созданием. Марр умудрился вспороть не только брюхо, но и прорезать бока, перемазаться во внутренностях, а остатки перламутра блестели на руках, лице и даже в волосах. 

— Проклятье, — думая, что ругают его, Марр напрягся и настороженно посмотрел вверх. Однако причина злости Грэна заключалась вовсе не в нём, а в неработающем замыкателе. Небольшое устройство отщелкивалось в руках, но искры не давало. Грэн пытался трясти, нажимал на кнопку снова и снова, но ничего не выходило. 

— Огонь. И толку-то! — рычал он себе под нос, гневно глядя на Марра. Что это значило, последний не догадывался. В конце концов прибор сработал. Искра прошла по сухому хворосту, и пламя быстро разрослось в приличный костер. 

— Закончил? — спросил Грэн. 

Парень взглянул на истерзанную добычу и кивнул. Грэн взял рыбу в руки, критически осмотрел и поместил над жаром рядом со своей идеальной версией. 

— Это будет твоей. 

— И ладно. 

Вблизи пламени будущий обед быстро начал румяниться. Соки капали в костер и шипели на углях. В воздухе аппетитно запахло. 

— Нас будут искать, — спокойно сказал Марр, глядя в огонь. Зрелище завораживало. 

— Да, — так же спокойно подтвердил Грэн. 

— Это опасные вооруженные люди. Они убьют, не задумываясь. Я видел и знаю. 

— Все, кого ты видел с момента старта с Алтэры, были опасными людьми, — перебил его Грэн и после паузы добавил: — Включая меня. 

— Я не боюсь тебя. 

Грэн приподнял бровь и искоса взглянул на Марриана. 

— Нет? Мне так не показалось. 

— Я… — Марр скривился, вспоминая свою утреннюю реакцию, и пытался найти подходящие слова. Он хотел объяснить, но не знал, как лучше это сделать. — Там, где я вырос, об Избранных слагали легенды. У нас не было Ордена, никто не приказывал, во что верить. Все знали о Старых Богах, но считали их скорее сказками, чем реальностью. Мой отец, — Марр запнулся и на секунду закрыл глаза, — он был простым фермером. Не умел ничего, кроме как возделывать землю и выращивать скот, но пытался дать мне с сестрой все самое лучшее. Образование тоже. Поэтому, когда мне исполнилось десять, он отвел меня в горы, где жили отшельники. 

Погружаясь все глубже в воспоминания, Марр не заметил, как приблизился к огню почти вплотную. 

— Их было двое. Молодые и красивые они жили среди глуши, но при этом их дом был полон книг и разных карт. Не знаю почему, но они согласились учить меня. Может, все дело было в том, как я смотрел на них. 

— На отшельников? 

— Нет, — Марр рассмеялся от этой мысли. — Мне было десять, конечно нет. Я смотрел на книги так, будто они были самым волшебным, что существовало на свете. Десятки, сотни, даже тысячи историй и приключений в разных узорчатых переплетах, очертания далеких земель и даже планет на цветных картах, знания, на постижение которых не хватило бы десяти жизней. Потрясающее ощущение, никогда его не забуду. В тот раз меня пришлось силой вытаскивать за порог. 

Грэн с интересом смотрел на него, будто представляя сказанное. 

— Как их звали? 

— Отшельников? 

— Да.

— Лассендер и Фрэнвар. 

— Земля и воздух, ну конечно, — тихо сказал Грэн и усмехнулся. 

— Что? — Марр отвлекся от воспоминаний. 

— Земля и Воздух, — уже громче повторил Грэн. — Они Избранные Земли и Воздуха. Пара, — уточнил он, когда Марр продолжил смотреть на него с непониманием. 

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Этого не может быть. 

— Уверен? — с довольной ухмылкой спросил Грэн. — Вот скажи мне, хорошим фермером был твой отец? 

— Да, — хмурясь от растерянности подтвердил Марр. 

— Урожаи всегда были обильными? Почва — плодородной?

— Да.

— Дожди приходили вовремя, а об ураганах и смерчах вы и не слыхали, наверное? 

— Что ты хочешь… Ты думаешь, они тоже? В смысле, откуда ты знаешь? Вы знакомы? — с каждым новым вопросом голос Марра повышался.

— Нет. 

— Тогда почему уверен, что они, ну, Избранные? — последнее слово далось монаху с трудом. 

— Их имена. Вернее, окончания. Все имена Избранных Воздуха заканчиваются на -ендер, у Земли –нвар. На древнем языке это и есть воздух и земля. 

— А как Вода? 

— -дален. 

— Грэндален? — пробуя звук на вкус, осторожно произнес Марр. 

Давно забытое имя отдало холодом по спине. Веками его никто так не назвал. Грэн взглянул в ярко-синие глаза в ожидании следующего неминуемого вопроса. Огонь нежно освещал своего Избранного со стороны, делая облик таинственным и мягким. Марр всегда казался ему заурядным. Простым. Но сейчас он выглядел загадочно и прекрасно. Как Грэн не заметил этого раньше? Да, возможно, в его юных чертах не было кричащей идеальности или знойной красоты, но сейчас, увлеченный рассказом и расслабленный, Марр выглядел совершенно иначе. Оставалось только гадать, как изменит его лицо широкая улыбка. Или искренняя радость. Или страсть. 

— А Огонь? 

Грэн отвел взгляд и ответил на выдохе. 

— -илар, ты Маррилар. Значит "морское пламя". 

— Погоди. Я Огонь? — спустя несколько секунд в изумлении спросил Марр. 

— Да. 

— Ты же сказал, что я Вода! 

— Я сказал, что ты такой же Избранный, но твой знак Огонь. 

— Как ты можешь быть уверен? 

— Я знаю, — теряя терпение сказал Грэн. 

Марр недовольно выдохнул и скрестил руки на груди. Грэн буквально слышал, как ворочались неподъемные мысли в его молодой голове. Неожиданно пришла идея. 

— Что ты пытался сделать утром? 

— Эм, — Марр смутился, — я хотел пить и… 

— Ты хотел проверить, сможешь ли контролировать Стихию, так? 

— Ну, да. Я же думал, что это Вода. 

— Повернись лицом к костру. 

— Что? — Марр напрягся и опустил руки. 

— Ты не ту Стихию пытался контролировать. Уже прошло несколько дней. Чудес не обещаю, но ответить он должен. 

Грэн снял с огня готовую рыбу и аккуратно отложил в сторону. 

— Он? Как ответить? 

— Сядь лицом, — настоятельно произнес Грэн. Все еще сомневаясь, Марр послушался. 

— Я понятия не имею, что делать. 

— Для начала, просто расслабься. 

— А потом? 

— Потом нужно будет почувствовать связь. В моем случае это прохлада. В твоем — жар. 

— Мне уже жарко, — будто в доказательство слов он указал рукой на тепло, пышущее от костра.

— Марр. 

— Хорошо-хорошо! Я попробую. 

Повернувшись лицом к огню, Марриан опустил руки на колени и замолчал. Прежние попытки сосредоточится не увенчались успехом. Утром в одиночестве он чувствовал себя неуверенно, сейчас же под взглядом Грэна — банально глупо. Почувствовать жар. Что это вообще значило? Марру было настолько жарко от костра, что никаких других температур он не разобрал бы при всем своем желании. 

— Ты отвлекаешься, — спокойно заметил Грэн. 

— Нет. 

— Не спорь. 

— Слушай, ничего не получится, ладно? Я пытался утром. Не вышло. 

— Ты пытался с Водой. 

— Какая разница? Если бы я смог реально вызвать Стихию, то просто получил бы огонь, так? 

— Тихо, — Грэн поднялся и подошел ближе. — Нужно сосредоточится. Почувствовать. 

Он обошел Марриана и сел позади. Они не касались друг друга, но находились так близко, что дыхание Грэна ощущалось на тыльной стороне шеи монаха, по коже которого побежали мурашки. 

— Глаза не закрывай, — будто читая мысли предупредил Грэн, когда он уже почти закрыл веки. 

— Я не закрываю. 

— Смотри. 

Грэн вытянул руки вперед и прижался еще ближе к напряженной юной спине. Его ладони появились в поле зрения Марриана, знак Воды переливался золотом в отсвете пламени. Медленно в воздухе стали появляться мелкие капли воды. Они дрожали и светились, так как огонь наполнял все вокруг своим рыжим цветом. В этот раз вода не собралась в шар, а превратилась в тонкий кружевной рисунок, похожий на росу в паутине. 

— Я не думаю сейчас о связи с Водой, просто беру ее из воздуха и играю, — низкий голос Грэна прозвучал у самого уха. Марр чувствовал, как сердце забилось чаще от их близости, и надеялся, что Грэн этого не знал. 

От жара капли таяли на глазах и вскоре испарились совсем. 

— Попробуй так, — тихо шептал Грэн. Он прикоснулся прохладными руками к ладоням Марриана и поднял их выше. Перевернув внутренней стороной вверх, он плавно провел по линиям кончиками пальцев. 

— Представь, что там, где я касаюсь, появляется огонь. 

Это было совсем несложно сделать, потому что Марр чувствовал, как следы соприкосновения вибрировали в теле, вызывая теплое чувство внизу живота. Вопреки указанию он закрыл глаза и слегка откинул голову назад. Мысли плыли ровным потоком, кровь пульсировала в ушах. Сам того не замечая, Марр часто дышал открытым ртом, утопая в ощущениях, которым не было названия. 

— Ну вот, — в тихом голосе Грэна слышалось одобрение и улыбка. Марр распахнул глаза и взглянул на пылающий в его ладонях огонь. 

— Синий? — в изумлении спросил он шепотом. Казалось, любой звук мог спугнуть чудо. 

— Да, как твои глаза, — задумчиво подтвердил Грэн и отпустил его руки. 

— Как?.. — Марр повернул голову, но позади никого не оказалось. В одно мгновение Грэн поднялся и отошел на несколько шагов. 

— Нам нужно вернуться в лагерь. 

— Вернуться? Зачем? — Марр знал, что его щеки полыхали, а дыхание сбивалось вслед за бешеным пульсом, но все же пытался догнать ход чужих мыслей. 

— Это единственное место, где есть транспорт. Или ты хочешь остаться на Гохооне? — непривычно холодно спросил Грэн. Почему вдруг его сдержанная речь казалась Марру холодной, было непонятно. Он всегда так говорил. Или почти всегда. Всего минуту назад его голос звучал совсем иначе. 

— Нет, — наконец ответил Марр и взглянул на обращенную к нему спину. — Я не хочу оставаться. 

— Тогда нужно будет вернуться туда через пару дней, когда побег забудется. Наверняка есть какой-то график прибытия кораблей. Если мы отследим закономерность, сможем все спланировать. 

Грэн вернулся к костру и поднял с импровизированной подставки остывшую рыбу. 

— Ешь. До вечера еще надо успеть проверить твою пещеру. 

Марр молча кивнул в ответ, а затем сжал ладони и погасил пламя. Вместе с огнем погасла и та странная атмосфера, которая овладела ими ненадолго. Марр не знал, была ли виной Стихия или нет, но пообещал себе во всем разобраться. 

Он действительно был Избранным. 

***

 

Они легко нашли дорогу обрыву, но то место, где животные спустились вниз, было неузнаваемо на фоне изменившегося за ночь пейзажа. От следов ничего не осталось. Грэн шел позади и наблюдал за Маррианом, который через каждые несколько шагов смотрел за край в надежде заметить вход. 

Сам обрыв оказался значительно менее драматичным, чем вчера. В свете дня он больше напоминал большую трещину в земле, чем смертоносный каньон. Складывалось ощущение, что когда-то давно здесь была река, глубоко вымывшее дно бурным потоком, но она давно пересохла и уступила место пышной растительности. Если там действительно была пещера, то найти ее было бы невозможно из-за густых вьющихся стеблей, спускающихся до самого низа. Грэн не очень-то хотел вновь встречаться с мохнатыми друзьями Марра, но готов был признать, что такое укрытие было бы идеальным на ближайшие пару дней. 

— Позови их, — спустя некоторое время предложил Грэн. — Слух у животных куда лучше человеческого, но на шаги они не покажутся из страха, что мы охотники. А твой голос узнают.

На удивление, Марр прислушался к предложению и сразу же начал звать щенков, что привело к неожиданным результатам. Грэн услышал приближение слишком поздно, но все же успел развернуться лицом к повалившему его наземь зверю. Острые клыки молниеносно сжали шею еще до того, как он успел отреагировать. 

— Нет! — голос Марриана прогремел на фоне злобного рычания. — Ну-ка, отпусти его! 

В глотке кусающей его твари что-то завибрировало, но давление челюстей не уменьшилось совершенно. 

— Сейчас же! — строго крикнул Марр. 

Тварь недовольно рыкнула и нехотя убрала с Грэна лапы. Зубы остались на месте.

— Отпусти его, — значительно тише, но оттого еще более угрожающе сказал Марр. 

Наконец пасть разжалась. Грэн автоматически поднял руку к горлу, чтобы проверить целостность, и вляпался в слой липкой слюны. Поднявшись с земли, он взглянул туда, где в окружении трех огромных животных стоял Марр. Зрелище было впечатляющим, по меньшей мере. Вдруг Грэн подумал о том, что его скромный монах мог бы сейчас отдать простой приказ, и ему пришлось всерьез побороться за жизнь в схватке с этими ручными тварями. 

— Его трогать нельзя, это понятно? — уже более спокойно объяснял Марр, поглаживая белую шерсть. Двое щенков радостно скулили и прижимались к нему ближе в надежде на ласку. Третий пристально следил за Грэном. Почему-то он не сомневался, чья именно слюна украшала его горло. Не отдавая себе отчета, он оскалился. 

— Грэн, не надо её провоцировать, пожалуйста. 

Её? Ну, конечно.

— Может, мы уже пойдем? 

Марр наклонился ближе к одному из кобелей и схватил за черный рог. Неожиданно животное дернуло головой и закинуло его к себе на спину. Смеясь и благодарно поглаживая мех на голове, Марр устроился удобнее и взглянул на него. Тем временем другой самец развернулся и пошел вдоль обрыва.

— Ну? — приподняв брови, спросил Марр. — Садись, нас подвезут. 

После этих слов его тварь тоже повернулась и пошла за братом. Грэн нерешительно взглянул на рычащую суку, ждавшую его на расстоянии. Других вариантов не оставалось. Не желая признавать страх, Грэн подошел ближе к агрессивному животному и взглянул в пару глаз цвета обсидиана. 

— Откусишь мне что-нибудь — убью.

Самка фыркнула ему в лицо и опустила шею ниже. Почему-то Грэну показалось, что в этом жесте не было ни капли покорности. 

10.

 

Плоскость ножа сплошь покрывали мелкие и не очень царапины, но Марр упорно пытался поймать свет и рассмотреть в лезвии отражение собственных глаз. Еще пару часов назад ему и в голову не пришло бы делать нечто подобное. Внешность была лишь внешностью, ничего особенного. Тщеславие не числилось в наборе его личностных качеств. И все же, брошенные небрежно слова, подстегнули интерес. 

Когда получилось поймать более или менее нормальный ракурс, Марр резко вдохнул от изумления и поднял к глазам руку. Он коснулся века, пытаясь рассмотреть получше, повернул голову в сторону, затем в другую. Глаза были синими. Не карими, как всю его жизнь с рождения, не голубыми, а именно ярко-синими, как васильки в летнем поле или самоцветы, названия которых Марр не знал. Грэн был прав, его глаза действительно походили на пламя, робко мерцавшее утром на ладонях. 

Гора мышц и меха под ним тревожно заскулила и заворочалась, отвлекая от мыслей. Щенки спали, а Марр лежал сверху на теплых мягких телах и наслаждался спокойствием. Близость зверей расслабляла. Не глядя он погладил одного из своих новых друзей, почесал нежную шерсть между рогов. В пещере было темно, лишь закатный свет стелился узорами по каменному полу у входа. Грэн обещал вернуться до захода солнца, и Марр ждал его появления с минуты на минуту.

Новый цвет глаз был напрямую связан с появлением у него новых способностей, в этом у Марра не было сомнений. Он хотел узнать об больше, однако что-то подсказывало: терпение у Грэна было не безграничным, а количество ответов — строго дозированным. Предстояло правильно и не спеша выбрать вопросы. В тишине он вспоминал и пытался анализировать все, что случилось. 

Никаких изменений в нем не происходило до недавнего времени, значит, что-то их спровоцировало. Что-то из последних событий. Марр мысленно перебирал возможные варианты и терялся между ритуалом в Ордене, знакомством с Грэном и удушливым воздухом на Мысе, от которого он чуть не умер. Пожалуй, этот вопрос все же стоило задать. Его знаний об Избранных не хватало для достоверных выводов. 

У входа послышался шорох мелких осыпающихся камней. Лианы, маскирующие проем, дернулись, а затем наверху показались грубые ботинки и ноги в плотных черных брюках. Грэн оттолкнулся от нависающего участка скалы и ловким движением спрыгнул на гладкий пол пещеры, слегка коснувшись рукой пола для равновесия. Его появление сразу ознаменовалось фирменным рыком из дальнего угла. Даже на расстоянии вся грудная клетка Марриана вибрировала от этого звука. 

— Лейла, хватит. 

— Лейла? — удивленно переспросил Грэн. Он тяжело дышал от физической нагрузки. Спуск в пещеру был трудоемким процессом. 

— Моя сестра так звала свою игрушечную медведицу, — нехотя объяснил Марр и поднялся. 

Грэн мельком взглянул в его сторону и бросил на землю две туши каких-то небольших животных. Видимо, запах привлек внимание спящих щенков, они неожиданно зашевелились и подались ближе к добыче. 

— Нет, — Грэн грубо пресек посягательства и встал на пути к еде. — Ловите сами. Это мое. 

Животные недовольно запыхтели и направились к выходу, ведомые на охоту проснувшимся аппетитом. Проходя мимо Грэна, Лейла будто невзначай дернула в его сторону хвостом и с грохотом впечатала человека в стену. 

— Да чтоб тебя! — Грэн отшвырнул от груди огромную переливающуюся часть тела и злобно проводил самку взглядом. 

— Ты её провоцируешь, — скрестив руки на груди, заметил Марр. 

— Да, а еще я ей нравлюсь, — не скрывая сарказма, произнес Грэн. Его прищуренные глаза все еще смотрели в сторону проема, где секунду назад исчезли щенки. 

— Какого цвета были твои глаза раньше? 

Вопрос вырвался случайно, и Марру хотелось треснуть себя по лбу, как только он понял, что сделал. Только важные вопросы, как же. Грэн замер на мгновение. Казалось, он готов был проигнорировать неуместное любопытство Марра, но спустя несколько секунд все же ответил: 

— Зеленого. 

Мар попытался представить, но ничего не вышло. Бесцветные глаза Грэна являлись его отличительной, пусть и слегка пугающей, чертой. Прежде чем он смог задать очередной импульсивный вопрос, Грэн заговорил первым. 

— Завтра я пойду к лагерю. Один. Тебе лучше посидеть тихо еще как минимум день. Постарайтесь не высовываться. 

— Каков план? 

Грэн снял с себя рубашку, украденную у охранника, и с презрением бросил на пол. Запах от них обоих действительно шел ужасный, и это было следующим вопросом на повестке дня. Но даже несмотря на это Марр не мог отвести взгляда от широкой, покрытой слоем испарины спины, а затем и рельефного пресса, когда Грэн повернулся к нему лицом. Стекающая по груди капля пота никак не способствовала концентрации мыслей. Желание отдалось теплом в теле, но отвлекаться сейчас было нельзя. Марр буквально силой заставил себя сосредоточиться. Он хотел знать, к чему готовиться в ближайшие дни. 

— Не знаю, понял ли ты, сидя в клетке, но это ловцы, — тем временем объяснял Грэн. — Пойманных тварей они продают живыми, но подолгу хранить товар никто не станет. Слишком много мороки. Скорее всего, как только ангары наполнятся, прилетят покупатели. 

— Нас держали два дня после того, как поймали.

— Да, думаю, у нас есть максимум неделя, пока они заполнят клетки. 

— А потом? 

— Потом, — Грэн снял с ног ботинки и сел на пол, растирая ступни, — мы выберем один из кораблей, саботируем остальные и сбежим отсюда. 

Марр взглянул на аккуратные пальцы ног и гладкую кожу подъема. Ступни не должны были, просто не могли выглядеть так привлекательно. Уже не в первый раз ему захотелось прикоснуться к бледной коже, просто чтобы почувствовать ее тепло. Каково было бы провести пальцами по щиколотке? Было бы это приятно Грэну? Он снова поймал себя на неуместных мыслях и взглянул в бесцветные глаза. В какой-то момент его самозабвенного рассматривания Грэн замолчал. По его внешнему виду было понятно, что пристальное внимание Марра было замечено и принято без энтузиазма. 

Марр прочистил горло. 

— Грэн? 

Он знал, что хотел спросить. Оставаться на Гохооне не было ни малейшего желания. Совсем никакого. Эта планета уже ассоциировалась у Марриана с ужасными воспоминаниями, и при возможности он готов был покинуть ее сегодня же. Но еще раньше Марр решил, что больше не будет слепо идти за Грэном, поэтому сейчас должен был узнать принципиальную вещь. 

— Куда мы полетим? 

Грэн опустил руки и сосредоточенно взглянул на него. 

— Есть предложения?

Он на секунду оторопел от встречного вопроса. Такой вариант развития событий Марр не продумал, ожидая, что Грэн захочет принять решение самостоятельно. В его облике всегда читалось нечто наталкивающее на мысль, что этот человек привык брать на себя ответственность. Хотели этого окружающие, или нет. 

— Лирия, — неожиданно для самого себя произнес парень. 

— Где это? 

— На самом деле планета называется СЛ053, но мы звали ее Лирия. Я там родился. 

— Созвездие Ларса? — уточнил Грэн, расшифровывая буквенную часть обозначения, но почти сразу же покачал головой. — Лететь домой плохая идея. Местные власти давно оповещены о твоем побеге из Ордена.

— Да, но чипы… 

— Тебя узнают, плевать на чипы. 

Марр замолчал. Грэн был прав, но признавать это не хотелось.

— Хорошо, что ты предлагаешь? — он отошел к краю и взглянул на последние рыжие лучи заходящего солнца. 

— Лететь дальше от Гелиона. Может, на Прэес или к Долине Зор. 

— Еще дальше? И что там? — Марр обернулся. В его голосе отчетливо слышалось раздражение. — Снова пираты и мертвые планеты? Мы не сможем там остаться. Придется бежать снова и снова!

— Мы? Нет никакого «мы», — Грэн поднялся и босиком подошел ближе. — Никто не заставляет тебя бежать со мной. 

— Да, но… — Марр осекся, глядя на его суровое выражение лица. Они стояли так близко, что Марр чувствовал тепло чужого тела. Желание усилилось вопреки разуму. Нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться к основанию широкой шеи, где пульсировала артерия. Была ли кожа соленой на вкус? А кровь? Подобные мысли пугали и возбуждали одновременно. 

Грэн издал презрительный звук и отошел на несколько шагов назад.

Мар побагровел от стыда. То, что он был неинтересен Грэну, стало ясно давно, но открытая констатация этого факта звучала отрезвляюще. Их ничего не держало кроме абстрактного «должен», которым Грэн объяснил причины спасения Марриана из плена. В такой ситуации терять было нечего, поэтому Марр решил играть вслепую, используя всё, что можно и нельзя. 

— Ты не можешь меня бросить, — прорычал он. — Почему я вдруг стал Избранным? Ты всему виной, верно?

В любую секунду Марр ждал хлесткого ответа в лучших традициях его характера, но получил лишь тишину. Грэн подозрительно спокойно смотрел на него и часто дышал, но не более того. Их странное немое противостояние прервалось глухим звуком приземления одного из животных. Марр оглянулся, и момент был упущен. Грэн вернулся к своим вещам, взял что-то с земли и направился к выходу, минуя вернувшихся щенков.

— Грэн? 

Ответа не последовало. Марр видел, как тот взялся за лиану у края пещеры и начал спускаться к дну обрыва. Что-то теплое и мокрое коснулось руки Марриана. Он посмотрел вниз и едва удержался от вскрика, увидев разорванное горло какого-то серого пушистого животного. Этим трупом его явно угощали. 

— Эм, спасибо, Лейла, — Марр аккуратно взял подарок и постарался улыбнуться. Самка довольно завиляла хвостом и удалилась, вероятно, выполнив свою материнскую функцию. 

К сожалению, Марр не чувствовал и сотой доли ее удовлетворения своими действиями. Он умудрился поссориться с Грэном, хотя нуждался в его помощи. Почему они не могли нормально договориться? Или хотя бы вообще поговорить друг с другом? Сначала были дни напряженной тишины и разговоров строго по делу, а теперь постоянные вспышки эмоций. Что все это значило? 

Марр отвернулся и шагнул вглубь пещеры. Утро всегда было для него любимым временем суток. Свежесть воздуха и солнечный свет рассеивали тревоги, делая проблемы не такими уж страшными. После отдыха было легче думать и проще жить. Марр отложил в сторону несчастное мертвое животное и подошел ближе к вороху теплой шерсти. По крайней мере, эту ночь он проведет не один. В конце концов, он волен был решать за себя, и эта реальность могла стать его будущим. 

***

 

Ждать неделю не пришлось. 

Грэн услышал шум приближающегося корабля поздно вечером. В теории он давно уже должен был вернуться в пещеру, но идея не вызывала особой радости. После вчерашнего разговора с Марром он провел несколько часов за бесполезным блужданием по диким зарослям, убеждая себя в том, что нужно было удостовериться в отсутствии ловушек и засад поблизости. В реальности ему хотелось улететь с Гохоона или, по крайней мере, не видеть больше агрессивных мохнатых тварей Марриана. 

Чтобы лучше рассмотреть корабль Грэн быстро сменил дислокацию и поднялся по стволу дерева выше. Как он и предполагал, на площадку приземлился транспортник. За это время ничего другого сюда не прилетало. Из открывшегося люка вышло двое членов экипажа, которых встретили и проводили внутрь лагеря. Рассмотреть, что происходило за пределами охранного барьера, возможности не было. Оставалось только дождаться ночи и убедиться, что команда разместилась на месте до утра. Если так, то это был реальный шанс. 

Ожидание далось с трудом, но когда ни через час, ни через два к кораблю никто не вышел, можно было с уверенность говорить о том, что пришло время действовать. Эта возможность испарилась бы с рассветом. Грэн сорвался с места и побежал по хорошо изученному пути. 

— Вставай, надо спешить! — едва спустившись в пещеру, бросил он сидящему в одиночестве Марру. Щенки странным образом отсутствовали, но Грэн не стал интересоваться. 

— Куда? 

— К лагерю. Есть подходящий транспортник. Другой такой возможности может не быть. 

Его слова были встречены многозначительной тишиной и бездействием. Затем: 

— Я останусь здесь, — спокойно и уверенно. 

Грэн взглянул в напряженные синие глаза и заставил себя усмирить ответное раздражение. Откуда взялась вся эта благородная осанка и выдержка? 

— Ты не можешь. 

— Могу. Ты сам вчера сказал. 

Грэн медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. 

— Всегда бы ты так меня слушал. Маррилар, ты не можешь здесь остаться. 

— Это не мое имя! — наконец что-то пробилось через пелену показательного спокойствия. — Ты можешь лететь, куда хочешь. Без меня. Я прекрасно проживу и на этой планете. 

— Нет. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что… ты мой. 

Грэн успел вовремя замолчать, но последние слова отчетливо прозвучали в голове. Сейчас некогда было выяснять откуда они вдруг там появились. Он быстро нашел другой подходящий аргумент.

— После того, как я улечу, на этой планете некому будет учить тебя новой жизни. Или ты думаешь, что вот тот вчерашний огонек это и все, что тебя ждет? 

Всем своим видом Марр давал понять, что тема была ему неинтересна. Он смотрел куда угодно, только не на мечущегося по замкнутому пространству Грэна.

— Стихия — не балаганное развлечение, не фокусы и не шутки. Если ты думаешь, что сможешь самостоятельно обуздать ее, то горько ошибаешься. Мощь будет расти. Первая слабость с твоей стороны, один неверный шаг, и Огонь сожжет изнутри. Я видел и знаю, о чем говорю. 

Грэн замолчал, ожидая ответной реакции, которой не последовало. Тишина внутри сырых каменных стен звенела напряжением, но Марр отказывался признать свою неправоту. 

— Знаешь, что бывает, когда Огонь выходит из-под контроля? — обманчиво тихо спросил Грэн и тут же продолжил. — Ты вспыхиваешь, как костер на празднике урожая, только в сто раз сильнее. Тебя это, может, и не убьёт, а твои щенки выживут едва ли. А про пиратов не забыл? Они уже поймали тебя однажды. Поймают снова. 

— Откуда мне знать, что ты говоришь правду? — все так же спокойно спросил Марр и взглянул наконец в его сторону. — Я не знаю тебя, Грэн. Ничего о тебе не знаю. Ты молчишь или вовсе уходишь, оставляя меня здесь голодать в одиночестве. Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты ничего мне не должен. Так зачем настаивать? Какое тебе дело до моей жизни? 

Постепенно слова теряли нейтральность и заливались красками разных эмоций. Грэн чувствовал чужую обиду, гнев, тоску и желание. Нечто подобное пульсировало в нем самом. Разговор резко менял характер, превращаясь в нечто значимое и важное. 

— Это из-за того, что было? — с налетом неуверенности спросил Марр и отвел взгляд в сторону. 

— Было? 

— Утром. Перед тем как меня поймали охотники. 

Грэн прокрутил воспоминания в голове, пытаясь понять, о чем шла речь. 

— Нет, причем тут… — начал он, когда сообразил. 

— Я знаю, что противен тебе, — с железной уверенностью сказал Марр. Его щеки вспыхнули, но смущение не отразилось в голосе. — Моя близость тебе отвратительна. Конечно, по сравнению с тобой… — Марр нахмурился и едва заметно качнул головой. — Я никто. Ты ошибаешься. Может, во мне есть какая-то часть Стихии, но я не Избранный. Для этого нужно быть совершенно иным человеком. Сильным, уверенным в себе. Таким, как ты. 

— Марр. 

— Прости, но я не хочу лететь с тобой. 

— На что ты себя обрекаешь? — у Грэна с трудом укладывалось в голове все, что он слышал. — На отшельничество? И что это вообще сейчас было про отвращение?

— Ой, да брось, — Марр закатил глаза. — Ты не можешь посмотреть на меня дольше нескольких секунд, не хмурясь. Обходишь стороной. Ты мне слова не сказал без крайней необходимости. 

— Я привык быть один. Причем тут ты? 

— Вот и будь! Будь один! Лети, тебя никто не держит. 

— Я не могу. 

— Почему? Зачем я вдруг тебе понадобился? 

Когда он прошел разделяющее их расстояние, Грэн не понял. Реакция на боль, обиду и горечь Марриана принуждала его действовать. Он буквально должен был успокоить его, устранить все, что заставляло Огонь страдать. Ему самому становилось хуже с каждой секундой. 

— Ты, — Грэн обхватил тонкую шею своей широкой ладонью, наклонился ближе к юному лицу и тихо произнес, — ты принадлежишь мне. Ты мой Огонь. Мой, слышишь? 

— Твой? 

— Мы пара. Две Стихии, противоположные друг другу. Ты продолжение меня также, как я продолжение тебя. Вместе. Вдвоем. 

— Я не понимаю, — почти шепотом произнес Марр. Грэн расслабил ладонь и поднял ее выше к гладкой щеке. Кончиком большого пальца он провел по сухой нижней губе, чувствуя влагу у уголка. Частое дыхание Марриана обжигало. Гипнотизировало. Буря между ними стихла, стоило телам соприкоснуться. Связь усиливалась, хотел этого Грэн или нет. 

— Просто поверь мне, — другой рукой он обхватил Марра за талию и прижал ближе. — Я не причиню тебе вреда. Клянусь. И не позволю другим. 

Пытаясь убедить монаха, Грэн заставил свою внутреннюю силу коснуться его, как он касался Марра кожей. Вода робко подалась вперед и дальше за пределы тела, чего раньше никогда не происходило. Марр, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что происходило, ответил интуитивно. Его слабый Огонь нежно коснулся груди, согревая и успокаивая. Грэн давно не чувствовал такого всепоглощающего спокойствия. Воздух вокруг них начал двигаться, частицы закружились в поле вибрирующей энергии и замкнули их в сфере Стихий. Вода была сильнее и бережно окутывала свою юную пару. Постепенно дыхание выровнялось, сердцебиение вернулось к размеренному и уверенному ритму. 

— Нам надо идти, — ласково, все еще удерживая Марра, произнес Грэн. — Пожалуйста. 

— Хорошо, — Марр кивнул и шагнул назад. — Хорошо. 

Во второй раз согласие прозвучало решительнее. Будто проснувшись ото сна, они оба направились к выходу. Их ждал корабль. 

11.

 

— Стой! — прошептал Грэн и ладонью прикоснулся к груди. Внутри под ребрами сердце Марра колотилось от адреналина. 

— Снова? 

Отвечать на этот вопрос не пришлось. Марр и сам увидел, в чем заключалась проблема: тонкие линии тактических фонарей разрезали плотную завесу ночи. Пять, даже шесть энергетических винтовок. И это только те, чье местонахождение выдавало дополнительное оборудование. Марр прижался спиной и ближайшему стволу и замер, стараясь дышать как можно тише. Лагерь был недалеко, но, казалось, чем ближе они подходили, тем больше групп охотников попадалось на пути. Этот отряд был уже третьим и пока самым крупным. 

— Не двигайся, — совершенно излишне добавил Грэн. Марр и так понимал, что с каждой минутой их побег становился опаснее. Безоружные, без экипировки и маскировки они были ходячей мишенью. Конспирация оставалась единственным шансом. 

— Уходят. Еще пару минут, — спокойно констатировал Грэн через некоторое время. — Давай, пошли. 

— Что они ищут? — парень говорил шепотом и старался ступать без лишних звуков. 

— Я бы лучше спросил кого. Это загон. 

— Что? 

— Они ищут ночных хищников. Выманивают шумом и светом из тайных мест. Нам это на руку, меньше охраны в лагере. 

— Далеко еще? 

— Скоро будем у барьера. 

Они продвигались медленно по понятным причинам. Грэн всматривался в темноту, аккуратно прокладывал путь по непролазным участкам, постоянно оставаясь начеку. Первые ориентирующие огни биполярного ограждения показались среди зарослей, и Марр выдохнул. 

Однако облегчение было преждевременным. 

— Ложись, — Грэн дернулся назад и повалил Марра на землю. Вспыхнули прожектора, заливая все в радиусе двадцати шагов ослепляющим светом. Пулеметная очередь разрезала тишину ритмичным грохотом. Пули летели в их направлении, вспарывали листву и пронзали стволы деревьев, отчего кора взрывалась градом мелких щепок. 

— Ползи, давай! — Грэн привстал, прикрывая Марра, пока тот изо всех сил старался двигаться быстрее. 

— Они идут? За нами? 

— Это охранная турель. Сработала автоматически. Надо уходить, пока не подоспело подкрепление. 

Они отползли несколько метров за пределы радиуса действия.

— Поднимайся. Дальше бегом, — скомандовал Грэн и сорвался с места. Он не делал поблажек и мчался сквозь лес, как одна из выпущенных пуль. Марр едва успевал следом. Позади послышались голоса и новые выстрелы. 

— Во что они там стреляют? 

— Я не знаю. Не отставай! 

Краем глаза Марр видел отблески лагеря по правую сторону. Они бежали вдоль барьера, но недостаточно близко, чтобы активизировать охранную систему. Позади раздался шум ломающейся поросли и шумное дыхание. Их догоняло нечто крупное. 

— Что это? — Марр пытался обернуться и рассмотреть новых преследователей, но на скорости сделать этого не получалось. Неожиданно его колено пронзила резкая боль, Марр вскрикнул и упал. Что именно оказалось на его пути, было неважно. Судорожно он пытался подняться, но раненная нога подкашивалась под весом. Царапая ладони и изнывая от боли, Марр не мог противостоять накатывающей панике. 

— Грэн! — его голос сорвался, когда настигающие шаги оказались совсем близко. Его толкнули в спину и прижали к земле. Марр вскрикнул и зажмурил глаза в ожидании неизбежного. Вот-вот в его затылок должен был раздаться выстрел. Тело вибрировало от страха, а мышцы сводило от напряжения. 

— Нет, — он не был уверен, что голос звучал за пределами сознания. Марру никогда в жизни не было так страшно. После пары секунд вес со спины пропал, почти сразу же его ткнули в бок, но не больно. Скорее, привлекая внимание. Он распахнул глаза и взглянул в сторону. 

Знакомая белая морда смотрела на него, высунув язык. За ней виднелось еще две аналогичные. Этих троих он узнал бы среди сотни сородичей.

— Боги, — Марр снова закрыл глаза и несколько раз часто вдохнул. Голова кружилась то ли от падения, то ли от недостатка кислорода. — Что? Что вы тут делаете? 

В глубине души он надеялся увидеть щенков еще раз перед тем, как улетит, но в этой ситуации встреча была как нельзя не кстати. Аккуратно, чтобы не задеть острыми рогами, Лейла перевернула его на спину и лизнула шершавым языком по лицу. 

— Марр? — Грэн появился по другую сторону от его распластанного по земле тела. Не задавая вопросов и не обращая внимания на животных, он начал ощупывать Марра и вскоре добрался до поврежденного колена. Монах взвыл от боли. Прикосновение исчезло. 

— Вставай. Нам надо идти, — Грэн обхватил его рукой и потянул вверх. 

— Нога… 

— Знаю. Осталось немного. 

— Не смогу быстро. 

— Я помогу, — Грэн поднял его и, придерживая со стороны больной ноги, направился дальше. Марр оглянулся, чтобы взглянуть на щенков, которые смирно сидели на месте. 

— Бегите! — хриплым голосом крикнул Марр. Неожиданно страх за себя уступил место страху за животных. Не думая о последствиях, он попытался вырваться из поддерживающего объятья Грэна. — Бегите отсюда! 

Махнул рукой в их сторону, но лишь потерял равновесие и свалился в руки Грэну. Совсем близко раздались новые выстрелы. 

— Нет! — его крик приглушила ладонь Грэна, заткнувшая рот. 

— Тихо, замолчи. 

— Их убьют. Убьют! — не контролируя себя, Марр вырывался и пытался бежать обратно к щенкам. Среди ближайших деревьев показался свет от фонарей, их догоняли. Было странно наблюдать, как все трое животных безропотно сидели на месте и смотрели ему вслед. Почему-то щенки не пытались бежать, сколько бы об этом не кричал Марр. Лишь когда отряд вооруженных людей показался в нескольких метрах, они поднялись с места, взвыли, будто прощаясь, и устремились в противоположном от лагеря направлении. 

— Что они делают? — Марр чувствовал, как его било дрожью от переизбытка эмоций.

— Уводят погоню.

— Зачем? 

— Чтобы защитить тебя, — тихо добавил Грэн. Прямо на их глаза между стволов деревьев пробежало несколько вооруженных человек. Они что-то кричали друг другу на все том же незнакомом Марру языке. Будто по условному знаку отряд сразу же бросился вслед за щенками, так и не заметив двоих спрятавшихся в паре шагов людей. 

— Их убьют, — Марр не мог с собой ничего поделать. Слезы текли по щекам. Он не замечал физической боли, захлебываясь от страха за жизни щенков. 

— С ними все будет хорошо.

— Их мать… — Марр не мог продолжить фразы из-за нахлынувших воспоминаний. 

— Что бы ни случилось с их матерью, в этот раз им ничего не грозит. 

— Как ты можешь быть уверен? 

— Они знают местность, они сильнее и сумеют защитить друг друга. У людей нет шансов. Белых тирар почти невозможно увидеть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поймать. Не переживай за них. Пойдем. — Грэн снова начал идти, придерживая Марриана. 

— Я не увижу их больше, да? — с грустью в голосе спросил Марр. Его взгляд невольно возвращался к месту, где исчезли три огромных силуэта. 

— Жизнь длинная, все может быть. 

После этого они ничего не говорили друг другу, продвигаясь оставшиеся до лагеря метры. В этот раз Грэн внимательно осмотрел барьер на наличие турелей прежде чем подойти к ограждению вплотную.

— Подожди здесь, — он отпустил Марра и приблизился к одному из столбов, создающих энергетическое поле. В темноте едва заметное полотно казалось мутным, но стоило Грэну ударить по вертикальной опоре несколько раз, как оно исказилось помехами и издало звук, напоминающий шипение низкочастотной рации. Одновременно с этим сработала сигнализация. 

— Сколько у нас есть? — Марр наблюдал, как Грэн отошел от согнутого столба, поднял с земли широкий ствол поваленного дерева и направился к ослабевшему полотну. 

— Минут пять, — размахнувшись, он бросил ствол. Барьер вспыхнул, заискрился и, наконец, погас. 

— Идем. 

В этот раз Грэн не стал терять времени на помощь Марру и бегом направился к единственному транспортнику на площадке. Отставая из-за больного колена, Марр пытался догнать спутника и с опаской смотрел по сторонам. Он насчитал три других судна кроме того, в котором исчез Грэн, но все они были небольшими и походили на военные. Пока он хромая добирался до входа, Грэн успел завести двигатель и включить основное освещение. 

— Давай, — он протянул руку и помог взобраться на борт, когда на краю посадочной площадки показались вооруженные люди.

— Закрывай! 

Дверь захлопнулась: три герметичных замка защёлкнулись, загорелось зеленое табло внеатмосферного режима эксплуатации. В этом положении открыть люк снаружи было невозможно. Почти сразу же по корпусу судна начали стрелять, но Грэн, не обращая на это никакого внимания, спокойно вернулся к пульту управления и с молниеносной скоростью приступил к предполетной подготовке.

— Я могу помочь? — тяжело дыша, спросил Марр. 

— Подойди. Видишь этот контроллер? 

Придерживаясь за обшивку, Марр добрался до блока управления и кивнул. 

— Следи, чтобы показатели были в средних пределах. Я не могу отключить защиту, как это обычно делается на взлете, поэтому контролировать все придется в живую. Готов? 

— Да, — Марр не отвлекался на усилившийся грохот снаружи. От обстрела портативными орудиями там явно перешли крупным оборонительным. 

— Выдержит? — неожиданно спокойно спросил Марр, когда по правому борту раздался взрыв. 

Грэн посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Широкой и задорной улыбкой, какой на его лице Марр не видел ни разу.

— Узнаем, да? Держись.

Вопреки огнестрельному напору снаружи, внутри корабля воцарилась тишина и спокойствие. Грэн уверенно поднял корабль с площадки и уже через несколько секунд ввел его в верхние слои атмосферы.

— Преследовать будут? — Марр смотрел на раскрывающийся после взлета главный визор. Прозрачная часть корпуса на носу корабля не служила никакой цели, кроме эстетической. Постепенно перед ним открывался вид на бесконечную тьму, испещрённую миллиардами далеких звезд. 

— Нет. Все штурмовики неисправны, — Грэн ввел параметры ускорения и откинулся в кресле. Он провел ладонями по лицу и закрыл глаза.

— Как? 

— Немного воды в турбинах и раздаточных блоках. 

Марр не стал больше ничего спрашивать. Вблизи панели управления периодически звучали рабочие сигналы, мерцали редкие информационные табло, но в остальном было темно и тихо. Воздух в кабине быстро нагрелся до комфортной температуры. После нескольких дней в диких лесах цивилизованная обстановка казалась непривычной и чужой. Корабль летел на досветовой скорости среди открытого космического пространства еще несколько минут, после чего женский голос бортового компьютера обозначил готовность к переходу и попросил ввести координаты. 

— Покажи созвездие Ларса, планета 053, — уверенно произнес Грэн. Программа подтвердила запрос и выдала небольшую круглую голограмму. Марриан смотрел на вращающийся макет родной планеты с изумлением. 

— Покажи подходящие для посадки порты, — скомандовал Грэн. На миниатюре Лирии возникло три мерцающих зеленых точки. — Который из них ближе всего к твоему дому? 

Марр отвлекся от завораживающего зрелища и взглянул на ожидающего ответа Грэна. В темноте кабины его лицо освещалось лишь отблеском голограммы и не выражало никаких эмоций. 

— Почему? 

— Хочешь спрятать что-то, положи на виду, — просто ответил Грэн. 

— Но ты был прав. В порту будет проверка, и даже если чипы действительно перепрошили, меня могут узнать. 

— Поэтому мы не полетим в ближайший порт. Покажи тот, что находится дальше всего? 

Марр снова взглянул на светящийся шар. Кончиками пальцев он заставил голограмму повернуться вокруг своей оси и коснулся одной из зеленых точек. 

— Этот. Этот дальше всего. 

— Ввести координаты, — обращаясь к системе, сказал Грэн. 

— Ожидаемое время прибытия двадцать шесть часов, — безликий женский голос начал обратный отсчет до начала световой скорости, а затем замолк. Обороты двигателя ускорились, корпус вздрогнул от перехода, но сразу после все побочные эффекты перегрузки сошли на нет. 

— Надо осмотреть твое колено, — устало сказал Грэн. Было видно, как его отпускает повышенное напряжение последних часов. Или, может, дело было в отсутствии Воды, Марр не мог быть уверен, так как не знал всех тонкостей Стихий. Спрашивать или возражать не было сил. Стараясь не касаться явного отека вокруг колена, Марр поднял штанину и взглянул на последствия удара. 

— Думаю, вывих, — предположил он. 

— Надо проверить, нет ли смещения, — Грэн отстегнул ремни и опустился на пол. Прохладными пальцами он ощупал воспаленное место. 

— Я бы не смог идти в таком случае. 

— Думаю, в твоем нынешнем состоянии ты мог бы идти и с открытым переломом. Тело становится выносливее, чем раньше. Оно и заживает быстрее. Если не хочешь потом снова ломать, нужно вправлять кости как можно скорее. 

Марр скривился, когда пальцы коснулись особо болезненного места. 

— Кожа не повреждена. Ничего страшного я не вижу, — констатировал Грэн. — Сильно болит?

Марр хотел соврать, но в итоге сказал правду: 

— Да. 

— Здесь есть санитарная камера. Наверное, найдется аптечка и чистая одежда. Я пока поищу, а ты приведи себя в порядок. 

Парень кивнул и поднялся. Избавиться от вездесущего запаха и грязи почти недельной давности было крайне заманчивой идеей. Осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках подобия душевой кабины, Марр медленно шел по единственному на судне коридору. Санкамера оказалась напротив просторного спального блока, где Марр разделся и, сжав в плотный сверток грязную одежду, бросил ее на полу.

Он летел домой. От этой мысли кружилась голова, а к горлу подкатывала тошнота. 

Он летел домой. 

***

 

Погоня на световой скорости была столь же маловероятна, как невинность посреди борделя. Ни один внешний прибор связи или слежения не работал в этом состоянии. Обратиться за помощью к Федерации пираты не могли, а собственных сил на преследование им не хватило бы. И все же Грэн не оставлял пост и неусыпно следил за данными на главном экране. 

С неусыпностью, правда, возникало все больше проблем. Его неминуемо клонило в сон, но Грэн боролся с собой. Отчасти виной тому была единственная кровать в хвостовом отсеке, на которой в данный момент спал Марр. После искусственного душа парень нашел на камбузе первый попавшийся концентрат еды и, поглотив его и несколько таблеток, отправился отдыхать. Грэну и самому не помешало бы восстановить силы, но он боролся с усталостью. После детального обследования корабля он убедился, что они с Марром были на борту одни, а в трюмах пустовали десятки клеток. Затем поел и расположился в рубке в бессмысленном ожидании. 

Звук раздался снова, и Грэн нахмурился. В этот раз громче и продолжительнее, чем в прошедшие часы. Грэн слышал болезненные тихие стоны и шепот о помощи в исполнении Марриана, но знал, что тот спит. Дважды он проверял, и оба раза находил монаха в состоянии близком к бреду. Он метался по широкой кровати, бормотал что-то себе под нос, но стоило Грэну подойти ближе — затихал. 

Ближе к шестому часу пути это стало невыносимо. 

Грэн проверил все показатели еще раз, сверился с маршрутом и настроил систему оповещения на громкую связь. Закончив с этим, он направился в жилой отсек, где, прикрыв тихо дверь, сел на край кровати.

Маррилар. Это имя отныне было единственным правильным обращением к спящему молодому Избранному, но Грэн с трудом произносил его даже в мыслях. Пользуясь тишиной и редким спокойствием, он позволил себе внимательно взглянуть на человека, предназначенного ему Стихией. Даже во сне он выглядел напугано, замучено и подсознательно защищался, свернувшись в позу эмбриона. Простые черты лица, худое тело, угловатые конечности. Ничего особенного. Грэн не взглянул бы на него дважды, если бы встретил в портовом баре, ведь он всегда предпочитал других, не таких хрупких и юных. Желательны были широкие плечи, длинные волосы и уверенность в себе, граничащая с нахальством. Ничем из вышеперечисленного Марр не отличался. И все же. 

Он был так молод, лет восемнадцать от силы. Каким мужчиной ему предстояло стать? Избранных обычно выбирали из числа молодых юношей, но это не влияло на естественное взросление. Марру предстояло возмужать и окрепнуть. Его тело перестанет меняться на пике своего физического совершенства, после чего годы перестанут иметь значение, что для Огня не всегда было правдой. Протянув руку, Грэн коснулся неожиданно мягких черных волос. Шелковые и гладкие, они лежали густой волной, едва касаясь плеч. 

У Кириаса были рыжие. 

Грэн хотел убрать руку, но в итоге продолжил гладить Марриана до тех пор, пока тот не затих. Спустя несколько минут он и сам лег на краю кровати и закрыл глаза. 

***

 

— Сколько до прибытия? — спросил Грэн, обнаружив Марра сидящим в одном из кресел пилотов. В руках виднелась кружка с чем-то горячим. Парень выглядел лучше, хотя легкая болезненность сохранялась в усталых чертах лица. Сам Грэн пытался стряхнуть остатки неожиданно глубокого сна, от которого он пробудился несколько минут назад. Было странно, что он не услышал, как Марр встал с кровати. 

— Около десяти часов. 

— Как колено? 

— Лучше, — Марр отхлебнул из кружки. Он говорил медленно и спокойно, будто все эмоции в нем выключили. — Кофе хочешь? 

— Не откажусь. 

Марр поднялся и вышел, прежде аккуратно поставив свою кружку между тумблеров ручного управления. Грэн обратил внимание, что тот почти не хромал, удаляясь из рубки. Через минуту он принес еще одну кружку ароматного напитка и протянул Грэну.

— Спасибо. Хорошо хоть кофе сносный, — заключил Грэн после первого глотка. Парень лишь кивнул в ответ. Молча они смотрели в главный визор, за стеклом которого пространство искривлялось и растягивалось на огромной скорости. Зрелище было едва ли увлекательным, скорее, оно шло фоном для мыслей, мелькавших в их головах. 

— Нам нужно придумать план, — закончив с напитком, сказал Грэн. — Расскажи, куда мы приземлимся? 

— Порт называется в честь города, рядом с которым находится, — без особого интереса начал Марр, — Таурен. Единственный крупный город в южном полушарии и второй по величине на Лирии. Я ни разу там не был. 

— А в столице? 

— Один раз. Она довольно далеко от места, где я родился и вырос. Ближе всего был порт в Цварте, туда мы часто ездили в поисках покупателей в особо урожайные сезоны. 

— Ты говорил о горах? Где они на карте, знаешь? 

— Да. 

— Покажи, — Грэн вывел карту на экран. В отличие от голограммы этот плоский вид местности был Марру привычнее. Легко сориентировавшись, он сразу указал на нужную гряду. 

— А твой дом? 

— Около двадцати лиг на север, — не отрывая пальца от карты, Марр провел линию от гор до зеленого участка, обозначавшего плодородные земли. Настроение парня заметно изменилось от спокойного к встревоженному. Одно это подсказывало Грэну, что за молчанием пряталась история с несчастливым концом, но выспрашивать подробности сейчас было не время. Грэн уменьшил масштаб и взглянул на карту еще раз. 

— Мы можем остаться на какое-то время в Таурене, но это, скорее всего, будет опасно. Логичнее спрятаться в глуши, потеряться на некоторое время. Тебе не помешает нормальный отдых. Как и мне, — нехотя добавил Грэн. 

— Если мы поедем на север, то за пару дней доберемся до гор. Не самый простой путь, конечно, да и для этого однозначно понадобиться транспорт, но я уверен, что нас примут и позволят перевести дух.

— В горы? К твоим отшельникам? 

Марр нахмурился и взглянул в его сторону, после небольшой паузы он спросил:

— Ты против? 

— Нет, это хорошая идея, - Грэн прикинул в голове возможные последствия и нахмурился. 

— Но? 

— С чего ты взял, что будет но? 

Парень усмехнулся и допил остатки теперь уже холодного кофе. После он приподнял бровь и многозначительно посмотрел в его сторону.

— Ладно. Возможно, мне будут не слишком рады твои Избранные, - выбрав из нескольких причин самую незначительную, признал Грэн. 

— Они не мои. Почему не будут рады? 

— Скажем так, я не самый ортодоксальный приверженец Гардиана. 

— Ну, — Марр пожал плечами и вернулся к рассматриванию монотонного хаоса за визором, — можно проверить это предположение. Других идей у меня нет. 

У Грэна их тоже не было. 

— Есть шанс, что тебя узнают? Двадцать лиг это довольно близко. 

— Нет, в горы не ходят без нужды. 

— Тогда решено. 

— Грэн? 

— Да? 

Марр скрестил руки на груди и спросил после непродолжительного молчания: 

— Там, в пещере, ты говорил о том, что мы пара. Что именно это значит? 

— То, что наши Стихии хорошо сосуществуют вместе, — ответил Грэн, глядя в сторону.

— И все? 

Тишина, затем:

— По идее мы должны стать партнерами, — Грэн вздохнул. — Обычно Избранные живут вместе. 

— Вместе, это как… 

— Как друзья. Как соратники и, — Грэн искоса взглянул в глаза, — не только. 

— То есть мы… То есть мы должны?..

— Мы ничего никому не должны, — Грэн стиснул зубы и на этом замолчал. По его выражению лица Марр понял, что тема была закрыта. Сидя в глубоком кресле второго пилота, парень молча гадал, что именно все это значило, но мысли предательски путались. Как это часто бывает после долгого отсутствия сна, продолжительный отдых не принес ожидаемой бодрости. Скорее, хотелось снова лечь и забыть обо всем. 

— По местному времени в момент приземление в Таурене наступит раннее утро, — сказал Грэн через несколько минут. — Думаю, будет лучше убраться из города в этот же день. 

Марр отчетливо заметил смену темы и другой тон. Грэн делал над собой усилие, чтобы смягчить предыдущее высказывание, что само по себе было редкостью. Не желая нарушать хрупкий мир, парень решил отложить судьбоносные разговоры до лучшего момента. Он прекрасно понимал, что Грэн скрывал от него много больше, чем говорил. Недосказанность тревожила, но Марр сомневался, что был готов к правде. Если им удастся добраться до гор, он получит все ответы. Так или иначе.

— Давай глянем возможные маршруты, — предложил Марр и наклонился ближе к карте. 

Спустя полчаса совместными усилиями они разработали план. В целом он не выдерживал ни малейшей критики и на половину состоял из непродуманных моментов. Например, где они найдут транспорт? Как будут ночевать? Что, в конце концов, будут есть? Вопросов возникало великое множество, но решать их предстояло по мере поступления. За неимением других вариантов Марриан потратил три часа из оставшихся на отдых. Грэн тоже привел себя в порядок и оделся в найденную в жилом блоке чужую одежду. Вещи не подходили по размеру, болтаясь на поясе и едва ли не разрываясь в плечах. 

Когда за час до стыковки корабль вышел из световой скорости, Лирия предстала перед ними во всей красе. Там, где Гохоон был непрекращающейся зеленой массой, а Алтэра безжизненной пустыней, эта планета переливалась невероятными цветами и, казалось, вся состояла из невероятных контрастов. Темно-красные горы соседствовали с россыпью кобальтовых озер. Пестрые леса сменялись гладкими однотонными равнинами, а показавшийся вскоре город и вовсе выглядел, как нечто из давно забытых сказок: многоуровневые постройки громоздились одна над другой, узкие улочки создавали замысловатый топографический узор, и над крышами развевались тысячи парусов и флагов. Все это создавало иллюзию того, что город парил над землей. 

Коммутатор ожил, сообщая о контакте с портом. Грэн наклонился к панели управления и нажал на сенсор микрофона. 

— Таурен, грузовое транспортное судно серии Д27 просит разрешить аварийную посадку, — его голос звучал четко и уверенно. Когда Грэн деактивировал микрофон, Марр спросил:

— Аварийную? Они же отсканируют корабль. 

— Да, — Грэн отошел на шаг назад и со всей силы ударил ногой в один из контрольных блоков. Панель вспыхнула от десятка предупредительных огней, раздался вой сирен, а безликий женский голос начал перечислять поломки одну за другой. — Пусть сканируют. 

Затем Грэн взял монтировку и вспорол обшивку. Он выдрал несколько системных узлов и бросил их в сумку вместе с тем минимумом, который они решили взять с собой. 

— Пригодится, — мельком сообщил он Марриану и направился в сторону выхода, когда система оповестила их об успешной стыковке. 

***

 

— Так откуда вы, говорите, летели? — офицер поправил сползающий значок портовой охраны. Мятая синяя форма выглядела не свежо, а на овальном лице чернела щетина недельной давности. Они сидели на скрипящих стульях напротив начальника ночной смены охраны уже десять минут. 

— С Гохоона. 

Марр не вмешивался в разговор, предоставив все общение с местными властями Грэну. Они обсудили легенду еще до приземления и сошлись во мнении, что она должна была быть как можно ближе к правде. Конечно, другая версия едва ли выглядела правдоподобно: одного взгляда на изрешечённую выстрелами внешнюю обшивку было достаточно, чтобы понять, что они точно не прилетели из Гелиона. 

— И что вы там делали? 

— Скажу честно, офицер. Мы хотели подзаработать. 

— На пиратской планете? 

— Что поделать, такие времена. 

— И что вы планировали осуществить? 

— Да так, доставить пару грузов. Ничего криминального. 

— Мне сказали, что трюмы вашего транспортника пусты.

— Верно. Во время посадки по нам открыли огонь, поэтому пришлось бежать. 

— Чего еще ожидать от пиратов? Дикий народ. Кому вообще взбредет в голову жить в такой глуши? 

— Не говорите. 

— Ладно. Проверить я все равно пока не могу, пока вашу бортовую систему не починят. Оставляйте судно здесь. Завтра его отгонят в ремонтный отдел. Заполните вот это и можете быть свободны. 

— Спасибо, офицер, — Грэн взял бумаги. — И еще, не подскажите, где можно продать запасные детали? На ремонт потребуются средства, — пожимая плечами объяснил он. 

Получив адреса нескольких подходящих мест, они наконец вышли из кабинета начальника охраны и быстрым шагом направились на выход. Сразу за границей порта они оказались посреди толпы спешащих в разных направлениях людей. Марр чувствовал, как с каждой минутой к нему возвращались давно забытые ощущения свободы. 

***

 

— Этого недостаточно. Ничем не могу помочь, — хозяин лавки захлопнул перед ними окошко. С обратной стороны послышался звук задвигающегося засова. 

Это был уже третий отказ за последние два часа. 

— Проклятье, — Грэн ударил ногой в основание двери, за которую их даже не пустили. 

— Остался один адрес, — Марр спокойно произнес его вслух и первым двинулся в нужном направлении, указываемом небольшой электронной картой. Чем дальше они продвигались в глубь окраин, тем мрачнее становилась обстановка. Парусина на верхних этажах домов трепыхалась на постоянном ветру, издавая хлопающие звуки. До конца светового дня оставалось еще несколько часов, но если они хотели выбраться из Таурена до ночи, найти транспорт нужно было как можно скорее. 

— Не будешь против, если в этот раз я попробую поговорить? — прежде чем постучать в дверь спросил Марр. 

— Да, пожалуйста, — Грэн надел капюшон и остановился на расстоянии, чтобы не отсвечивать в объективе камеры. Его раздражение нарастало. 

— Кто? — сквозь динамик зарычал грубый голос. 

— Есть пара системных узлов, — Марр поднял выше небольшой блок с торчащими разноцветными проводами и улыбнулся. — Интересует? 

Ответа не последовало, но динамик продолжал хрипеть от включенной связи. Когда Грэн думал уже было уйти, дверь неожиданно отворилась. Они вошли в небольшую лавку, заставленную разными деталями. 

— Дай гляну, — раздался голос за прилавком. Грэн посмотрел на его обладателя, оценивая уровень угрозы. Мужик был невысоким, коренастым, с лоснящимися на свету волосами, собранными в тугой пучок на затылке. Марр подошел и протянул деталь для осмотра.

— Много не дам, — убрав лупу в сторону, заключил владелец лавки.

— А за эти? 

Оставшиеся запчасти оказались на прилавке. Их перебрали, повертели в руках, даже обнюхали неизвестно зачем. 

— За первую и все эти дам двадцать генов. 

— Двадцать?! Здесь как минимум на сорок! — воскликнул Марр. 

— Не нравится, валите отсюда, — хозяин недовольно скривился и отодвинул от себя груду металла. 

— Погоди. Что на счет этого? 

Грэн пытался рассмотреть, что именно Марр извлек из нагрудного кармана. Это было что-то мелкое, блестящее, похожее на… 

— Серьга Ордена? Откуда? — хозяин лавки склонился над ладонью и с интересом коснулся бирюзы.

— Сколько? — довольно жестко спросил Марр. 

— Даже не знаю. Продать будет сложно, даже опасно, — будто бы рассуждая с самим собой бормотал под нос лавочник. 

— Решай. 

Когда хозяин поднял взгляд, в нем угадывался жадный интерес. 

— Красивая вещица, но у тебя есть еще кое-что, что мне нравится, — в широкой улыбке показались гнилые зубы. Грэн почувствовал, как двусмысленность повисла в воздухе. 

— Что бы это могло быть? — елейно сладко спросил Марр. 

— Ну, знаешь, я давно не видел здесь таких прекрасных мальчиков, как ты. 

— Правда? — с идеальной робостью в голосе поинтересовался монах. 

Грэн пытался понять, что вообще происходило. Почему Марр продолжал стоять напротив этого урода, и тем более зачем вообще он опустил обе ладони на грязный прилавок и наклонился ближе? Контроль над Водой, который он поддерживал с момента приземления, начал трещать по швам. 

— Мне с братом нужен транспорт. Ничего особенного, даже лайтер подойдет. Поможешь? 

— Лайтера нет, есть фландер. Древний, но движок на ходу, и полный бак. 

— Покажи, — Марр склонил голову вбок и низким голосом добавил: — Разрешу взять в рот. 

Онемев от изумления, Грэн не сразу понял смысл сказанного. 

— Какого?.. — он шагнул вперед, но Марр обернулся и злобно взглянул в его сторону. 

— Можешь подождать за дверью, братец, — едва ли ласково сказал Марр, а затем снова посмотрел на заметно раскрасневшегося хозяина. — Ну так что? Идет? 

Когда тот облизнулся, Грэн думал, что его стошнит. Если бы не гнев, его отвращение давно уже вылилось бы в крепкий удар правой. 

— Да-да, договорились. Пошли, я покажу, — мужик перемялся с ноги на ногу и пошел к задней двери. 

— Будь рядом, — едва слышно шепнул Марр и пошел следом. — Останься здесь, — уже громче добавил он, стоя в дверях. 

На заднем дворе лавки было еще больше хлама, чем внутри нее. Грэн аккуратно шагнул за угол и стал наблюдать за тем, как хозяин, ругаясь и торопясь, пытался сбросить со старого фландера разный хлам. Постепенно из груды мусора показалось транспортное средство: передние колеса были посажены близко друг к другу для большей манёвренности, а задние располагались на некотором расстоянии, что обеспечивало устойчивость и проходимость. Старое потертое сиденье плавно перетекало в опору руля, крыши или хотя бы лобовой защиты на этом старье не было. Закончив с раскопками, хозяин довольно улыбнулся и предъявил Марру товар. 

— Заведи.

— Ах да, сейчас, — тот хлопнул по карманам и извлек небольшой треугольный ключ. Поместив его в слот, он стер пыль с загоревшегося бледным светом экрана и нажал на «Запуск». Двигатель чихнул и завелся. 

— Вот, — сияя от удовольствия, объявил хозяин и шагнул ближе к Марру. 

— Хорошо, встань на колени. 

Хозяин даже не думал перечить и послушно опустился на колени. Грэн чувствовал, как по телу прошла дрожь слабо контролируемой ненависти. С его позиции в углу все происходящее было прекрасно видно. 

— Ближе, — с силой в голосе скомандовал Марр. Тот пополз к нему, исполняя приказ. 

Грэн посмотрел на лицо Марра и несколько секунд не мог отвести взгляда. Он был сосредоточен, суров и прекрасен одновременно. Чужие грязные руки коснулись коленей, голова с жирными волосами подалась ближе к паху. Выглядело это так, будто некое божество позволяло жалкому смертному преклонение, снисходительно и властно возвышаясь над ним. Марр провел ладонями по собственным бедрам и положил обе руки на молнию брюк. Тварь перед ним издала скулящий жалобный звук и уткнулась лицом во внешнюю сторону ладоней.

Все. Больше терпеть это Грэн не намеревался. Из его груди вырвался низкий рык. В несколько шагов он оказался перед вздрогнувшим от страха хозяином и, схватив его за ворот, отшвырнул в сторону горы мусора. От сильного удара пирамида из железа вздрогнула и обрушилась на бессознательное тело. 

— Я уж было думал, ты хочешь посмотреть, — Марр засмеялся и подошел ближе к работающему фландеру, даже не взглянув в сторону несчастного владельца лавки. 

— Марр, — «р» прозвучало особенно раскатисто. 

— М-мм? — он легко перекинул ногу через сиденье и опустил руки на руль. Спина изящно прогнулась в подобающей для езды на фландере позе. 

— Не делай так больше, — вдаваться в подробности Грэн не собирался. В нем до сих пор кипела ярость. Странно, что она никоим образом не относилась к Марриану, который лишь усмехнулся и придвинулся ближе к рулю. Грэну ничего не оставалось, как перекинуть лямку сумки через плечо и сесть позади. 

12.

 

Горы показались на горизонте на третий день пути. Все те же темно-красные громадины, подпирающие небосвод своими зубчатыми пиками, какими Марриан помнил их с детства. Наверху лежал искрящийся снег, а нижние ярусы украшали невысокие ветвистые деревья, листва которых давно пожелтела в преддверие зимы. Пройдет еще несколько дней, и ее вовсе не станет. Марр забыл, насколько красиво выглядел этот родной пейзаж солнечным утром посреди прохладной осени. Как странно, что нечто столько объемное и значимое воспринималось им как данность до тех пор, пока он не лишился всего в жизни. Причины и последствия последних дней его пребывания на Лирии неминуемо возникали в мыслях, но Марр пытался отогнать их. Ни к чему было вспоминать о былом. Исправить или изменить его Марр все равно был не в силах.

Он сидел, укутавшись в тонкое термо-одеяло, и с рассвета наблюдал за горизонтом, пока Грэн спал у давно потухшего кострища. Они едва ли отдыхали все это время: по очереди управляли фландером и спали по несколько часов, когда у обоих не хватало сил следить за дорогой. В эти три дня молчание стало своеобразным способом общения. Марр научился распознавать прикосновения, так как говорить за шумом ветра было невозможно, привык к постоянному контакту и теплу чужого тела, обнимающего его сзади или согревающего спереди, когда Грэн был за рулем. Они старались добраться до гор как можно скорее, но теперь, когда до цели оставалось всего пара часов пути, Марр чувствовал странную тревогу и волнение. И если последнее он мог объяснить, то первое не оправдывалось ничем, кроме сомнительных предчувствий. 

Было странно осознавать, что ты дома, и одновременно с этим быть в нем настоящим чужаком. За четыре года, что он провел в Ордене, многое могло измениться. Как его встретят? Будут ли рады неожиданному возвращению? Увидит ли он вообще знакомые лица или отшельники давно покинули свой дом в горах? Можно было долго задаваться подобными вопросами, но если он и научился чему-то за последнюю неделю, так это тому, что загадывать наперед было бесполезно. 

Отгоняя от себя невнятные ощущения, Марр поднялся и подошел ближе к потухшим поленьям. Он потер ладони, согревая их, и поправил сползающее с плеч одеяло. Дыхание в холодной утреннем воздухе превращалось в облака белого пара. В тишине он присел и попытался воспламенить остатки костра. С того первого раза Марр задавался подобной целью не единожды, но ничего не получалось. Вот и сейчас он безрезультатно глядел на почерневшие остатки веток, от которых шел легкий запах гари. 

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — сонно произнес Грэн. — Так ничего не получится. 

Марр тяжело вздохнул и убрал замерзшие руки в карманы. 

— Нужно почувствовать, а не понять, — добавил Грэн, поднявшись. 

— Я просто попробовал. 

— Попробуй еще раз, — спокойный голос раздался ближе. 

— В другой раз. Думаю, лучше всего будет выехать сейчас. Осталось немного. — Парень отошел от костра и снял одеяло. В нем он чувствовал себя глупо, поэтому поспешил сложить его и убрать на место.

— Марр. 

— Да? 

— Попробуй. Для начала тактильный контакт обязателен. Вот, — он вновь приблизился и протянул ему горсть мелкой древесной коры. — Положи на ладонь. Хорошо. Теперь сожми так, чтобы было больно. 

— Зачем? 

— Огонь завязан на эмоциях и ощущениях. Чем сильнее ты чувствуешь, тем легче вызывать Стихию.

Грэн накрыл холодную ладонь Марра своей теплой и сжал расслабленные пальцы. Поначалу ничего особенного не происходило, но вскоре давление усилилось, вызывая неприятные ощущения, а затем и боль. Марр поднял взгляд в бесцветные глаза напротив. Пальцы немели от силы, с которой их сжимали.

— Ты не контролируешь Стихию. Она часть тебя. Нужно научиться управлять мыслями и реакциями. Это самое сложное. 

Марр видел, как в странных глаза медленно вращались едва заметные частицы, похожие на взмывающий над костром белый пепел. Острые края коры проткнули кожу, он вскрикнул от боли. Грэн отпустил руку и заставил пальцы разжаться. 

Небольшие куски древесины дымили больше, чем горели, но огонь невозможно было ни с чем перепутать. 

— Никогда не сомневайся в себе, — тихо сказал Грэн. Он все еще стоял очень близко, но в отличие от Марра не смотрел на теплящееся слабое пламя. Его взгляд скользил по изящно изогнутой шее и переливающимся на солнечном свету черным волосам. 

— Оно рыжее, а не синее, как в прошлый раз.

— Потому что горит кора, а не твой Огонь. Ты просто поджег ее. 

— Не обжигает, — с изумлением в голосе произнес Марр. 

— Да, и никогда не будет. 

— А тебя? 

Грэн улыбнулся и накрыл тлеющее пламя ладонью. Когда он снова ее поднял, огонь погас, а кожа зло краснела от ожога. 

— Твой дар — только твой. Поэтому не пытайся дышать под водой, — не обращая внимания на немое замешательство парня, Грэн шире улыбнулся. — Поехали. Я хочу нормально отдохнуть хоть раз на этой неделе. 

— Грэн? 

— М-м? 

— Ты можешь дышать под водой? — в голосе Марра было столько изумления, что Грэн невольно рассмеялся в голос. 

— Не в этом теле, но да, могу. 

— Не в этом?! 

— Садись, я все расскажу, когда доберемся наконец. 

— Обещаешь? 

— Да. 

Марр стряхнул на землю все еще теплую кору и подошел ближе к сидению. Перекинув ногу, он опустился позади широкой спины и обнял Грэна за талию. 

***

 

Несколько выпирающих ярусов в основании горы издалека выглядели как огромные ступени, на каждой из которой ютился независимый островок растительности. Меж этих ступеней на ветру раскачивались узкие деревянные мосты с веревочными поручнями, а наверху виднелся каменный дом с обсерваторией и стеклянными верандами, отражавшими теплые полуденные лучи. Грэн заглушил двигатель и опустил ногу на землю. Позади него Марр поднялся с сидения и осмотрелся по сторонам. Было тихо, но место не производило впечатление заброшенного. 

— Что-то не так? — после минутной тишины спросил Грэн. 

Марр покачал головой и наклонился к фландеру, чтобы отстегнуть те остатки вещей, что у них остались. За дни в пути они вынуждены были обменять практически все на топливо или еду.

— Давай проверим дом, — сказал он и направился к первому мосту. Грэн вытащил ключ, что, наверное, было излишней мерой предосторожности, так как топливные баки практически опустели, а затем последовал примеру Марра. Постепенно они поднимались все выше по покатым доскам, придерживаясь за холщевые веревки. Марр молчал. Его волнение усиливалось с каждой минутой, и только размеренные шаги Грэна позади немного успокаивали. Странно, как присутствие малознакомого, грубого и неэмоционального человека могло вселять уверенность. Может, виной всему были те события, что выпали на их совместную долю, но Марр неожиданно понял, что доверял Грэну как себе. Погруженный в мысли, он неожиданно почувствовал теплую ладонь на плече и остановился. 

— Что? — Марр оглянулся, но Грэн смотрел вовсе не на него, а куда-то вверх. 

В нескольких метрах над ними, опираясь на колено, сидел человек с черным луком в руках. Длинные пальцы в кожаной перчатке придерживали блестящий наконечник стрелы, готовой в любой момент сорваться с натянутой тетивы и пронзить их насквозь. Темные волосы лучника развевались на легком ветру, а светлая одежда выделялась на фоне красных камней. 

— Лассендер? — прошептал Марр, а затем повторил имя громче и бросился бежать, игнорируя сжимающую плечо ладонь. Стрелок опустил лук и через мгновение поспешил навстречу. Оказавшись рядом, они с силой обняли друг друга. 

— Тебя не узнать! — говорил Лассендер, хлопая парня по спине. — Камеры зафиксировали движение, но по записи я бы не догадался, что это ты.

Марр расслабил руки и немного отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на старого друга. 

— А ты совсем такой же, — улыбаясь, сказал он. 

— Откуда… — начал было Лассендер, но вдруг замолчал, глядя Марру в глаза. Было видно, как на лице лучника промелькнуло непонимание, удивление, а затем изумление.

— Не может быть, — прошептал Лассендер. Он медленно поднял руки к юному лицу и обрамил ладонями. Большие пальцы нежно коснулись уголков синих глаз. Всего через мгновение позади них раздался угрожающий низкий голос:

— Советую убрать руки, — сквозь зубы сказал Грэн, не думая скрывать свое недовольство. Лассендер медленно перевел взгляд с одного путника на другого, впервые обращая внимание на высокого лысого человека с бесцветными глазами. Марр не видел Грэна, но по одному голосу мог представить, как тот выглядел. 

— Логично, — будто самому себе тихо сказал Лассендер, опустил ладони и отошел на шаг назад. Вновь глядя на Марра, он слегка улыбнулся, затем опустил правую ладонь на грудь и сжал кулак в странном жесте. 

— Это официальное приветствие Гардиана, — объяснил Грэн, поравнявшись с Марром. С уверенностью, говорящей о долгой практике, он плавно повторил жест и слегка склонил голову, все еще внимательно следя за лучником. Они оба выглядели неуместно на открытом всем ветрам плато посреди красных скал. Казалось, подобная встреча должна была происходить под сводами величественного дворца, не менее. Марр переминался с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, насколько не вписывался в ситуацию.

— Пойдемте в дом, — наконец сказал Лассендер. — Фрэн будет рад тебя видеть, Марриан. 

— Маррилар, — бесцветным тоном поправил Грэн. 

Лучник резко взглянул в его сторону. Марр видел, как между ними промелькнуло нечто, не поддающееся расшифровке. После минутного напряженного молчания Марр решил, что с него хватит этих таинственных немых разговоров. Не дожидаясь никого, он обошел стороной Лассендера и направился к дому. 

***

 

Вблизи дом выглядел впечатляюще: вся передняя часть представляла собой высокие застекленные стены, за которыми располагались ровные ряды ухоженных растений. Сверху крыша сужались и плавно переходила в широкий купол со специальным отверстием для телескопа. Лассендер открыл простую деревянную дверь с бронзовой ручкой и пропустил их с Марром внутрь одной из оранжерей. В теплом воздухе витал запах сладкой цветочной пыльцы и горький привкус удобрений. Они шли по витиеватой тропинке из крупных камней и вскоре оказались в широком округлом зале. Повсюду здесь росли деревья, чьи ветви прогибались от тяжести наливных фруктов. Яблоки, груши, даже гранаты.

— Что ты делал с Ветром, что я даже здесь почувствовал волны? 

Избранный сидел у основания одного из деревьев спиной к ним и выкапывал корни. В его голосе явно слышалась улыбка.

— Фрэнвар, у нас гости. 

— Поймал какую-нибудь несчастную зверушку? Я же тебя просил не… — прислушавшись, он замер на полуслове и обернулся. Открытое красивое лицо, светлые волосы, собранные на верхушке головы в неряшливый пучок, перепачканная землей щека. Он выглядел молодо и изумленно. 

— Марриан! — Фрэнвар вскочил на ноги и бросился к нему, не обращая внимания на грязные руки, а также на свою и чужую пару. — Боги, мальчик мой. Как же я рад тебя видеть! 

Марр рассмеялся и обнял его, как всего несколько минут назад обнимал Лассендера. Тихие слова прозвучали между ними, но Грэн не вслушивался, стараясь держаться поодаль и контролировать реакции. Присутствие двоих Избранных сказывалось на нем худшим образом. За годы одиночества Грэн отвык от чужих Стихий, и там, где Огонь Марра действовал на него успокаивающе, эти двое вызывали необоснованное раздражение. 

— Какой ты стал, — с нескрываемым восхищением говорил Фрэнвар, разглядывая своего юного друга.

— Четыре года прошло, — немного печально отвечал Марр. 

— Да, долгий срок, — Фрэнвар кивнул, на мгновение мрачнея, но затем на его лице появилась лукавая улыбка. — И Огонь, да? Я знал, что все не случайно. Ты не мог сгинуть в этом проклятом Ордене! Только не ты. 

— Знал он, — усмехнулся Лассендер. 

— Да, знал! — ничуть не смущаясь, подтвердил тот. — В тебе всегда было больше, чем в других. Больше ума, больше любопытства, больше способностей. Мы ждали твоего совершеннолетия, чтобы отвезти на Эурион, но судьба распорядилась иначе. 

— Эурион? 

— Да, там располагается главный храм Гардиана, где достойные проходят обряд и становятся Избранными одной из трех Стихий. Но ты, друг мой, — Фрэнвар ласково улыбнулся и с восхищением в голосе добавил: — стал Огнем. Конечно, этим мы обязаны твоей паре. 

Отпустив Марра, Избранный Земли подошел ближе к Грэну и искренне ему улыбнулся. 

— Я приветствую тебя, брат мой. Мой дом открыт для тебя, как и для твоего Огня. Мое имя Фрэнвар.

— Благодарю за гостеприимство, — он с трудом произносил положенные правилами слова. — Мое имя Грэндален. 

— Грэндален? — удивленно переспросил Фрэнвар. После этого он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот в попытке добавить еще что-то, но ничего не получалось. Лассендер тихо выругался, стоя в углу и отвернулся лицом к прозрачной стеклянной стене. Марр нахмурено смотрел с одного из них а другого, усиленно пытаясь понять, что происходило. 

— Что же мы стоим? — нарочито бодро произнес Фрэнвар. — Пойдемте, я заварю чай и покормлю вас. Для разговоров еще будет время, а сейчас нужно отдохнуть с дороги, верно? 

Хлопнув в ладоши, он только сейчас понял, что руки все это время были перепачканы в земле. 

— И еще не помешает помыться, — задумчиво глядя на грязные ладони, добавил он. — Ласс, поставь чайник, я провожу их к источнику. 

***

 

Марр терялся в догадках. То, что он не понимал чего-то важного, было предельно ясно. Все эти многозначительные взгляды, молчаливые укоры и непривычная тишина от Фрэнвара сильно настораживали. Особенно последнее. Марр привык к тому, что из двоих отшельников этот был дружелюбным и открытым. Фрэнвар всегда о чем-то болтал без умолку, рассказывая о своем саде или новых прочитанных книгах, но сейчас он молча вел их через узкий каменный ход в незнакомую Марру часть дома. 

— Новый коридор? — через некоторое время спросил он. 

— Что? А, нет. Это проход в наше личное крыло. То, что ты видел снаружи, — лишь часть. Мы не афишируем отношения, не говоря уже о статусе Избранных, поэтому приходится многое скрывать от других. 

Под «этим» он имел в виду открывшееся перед ними пространство. Свет проникал через круглые отверстия в высоком каменном потолке и освещал просторную комнату с деревянным полом, усланным пестрыми коврами и пышными подушками. Все стены вокруг покрывали высокие стеллажи с книгами в старых переплетах. 

— И вы скрывали все это от меня? — Марр покачал головой, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— Прости. Не хотели взваливать на тебя свои секреты. 

— А источник? 

— Да, вся внутренняя часть дома полностью находится посреди горы. Мы выбрали место, когда нашли здесь это, — сказал Фрэнвар, когда они подошли к плотным кожаным шторам. Сразу за ними оказалась наполненная паром пещера с круглым бассейном горячей бурлящей воды в центре. Края источника украшала мозаика из черного мрамора, свет лился из скрытых среди грубых каменных стен светильников. На небольших полках стояли десятки стеклянных бутылок и баночек. 

— Полотенца в сундуке у входа. Я оставлю вас, — тихо добавил Фрэнвар. 

Марр кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от манящей горячей воды. Когда он в последний раз купался? По-настоящему, в тишине и так долго, как заблагорассудится? Пожалуй, несколько лет назад. Марр подошел к одной из полок и взял первый попавшийся флакон. Открутив крышку, он вдохнул насыщенный пряный запах и закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Ради этого стоило ехать три дня без нормального отдыха и сна. 

Предвкушая невероятное удовольствие, Марр начал раздеваться. Не глядя он снимал с себя чужие бесформенные вещи, не особо задумываясь об их дальнейшей судьбе. В Ордене бани были редким и коллективным мероприятием, поэтому собственная нагота давно перестала быть поводом для стыда или смущения. 

Наконец он развязал тонкую полоску кожи, удерживающую волосы на затылке и подошел к краю бассейна, чтобы проверить ногой температуру. Мрамор был невероятно теплым под его босыми ступнями, но бурлящая черная вода оказалась еще теплее. Хотелось прыгнуть в глубину и уйти с головой в прозрачное блаженство. 

Глубокий вдох привлек внимание, и Марр вдруг вспомнил, что был не один. Он медленно поднял голову и взглянул в сторону Грэна, который все еще стоял недалеко от входа полностью одетый. Бесцветные глаза беззастенчиво скользили по обнаженной коже, рассматривая его с ног до головы. Было что-то неподобающее и пьянящее в этом сосредоточенном взоре. Будто Марр был изысканной картиной или ценным сокровищем, которое подобало рассматривать издалека и восхищаться. Их взгляды встретились, и Марр почувствовал, как все поплыло в голове, мышцы расслабились, от былых тяжелых мыслей не осталось и следа. В этой бесцветной бесконечности глаз напротив хотелось растворится, отдаться ей на откуп, на заботясь о последствиях. 

Марр закрыл глаза на секунду, но когда открыл их понял, что был один. Лишь кожаное полотно на входе покачивалось после того, как сквозь него вышли. 

***

 

Разговор на повышенных тонах был слышен еще из коридора. Грэн быстро приближался к скандалу, причиной которого без всяких сомнений и являлся. Он оставил Марра, что с каждым разом становилось все труднее сделать по нескольким причинам, но решить сиюминутно он мог только одну из них. 

— ... подумай о Марриане. Как ты не понимаешь? Он отрекся. Из этого ничего не получится. 

Можно было бы подумать, что Лассендер говорил спокойно, если бы не завывающий ураганный ветер за окном.

— Он его пара. Его Избранный. Что значит «не получится»? Уже получилось. Марр прекрасен! Не говори, что не почувствовал его силу. 

— Да, а еще я почувствовал силу Воды. Она больная. Неправильная. 

— Мы не в курсе деталей. Откуда ты знаешь, чем закончилось это отречение? Нам рассказали обо всем лишь в общих чертах. Может… 

Фрэнвар замолчал, увидев его в дверях. 

— Продолжай, мне интересно, — Грэн сложил руки на груди и взглянул на пару. Лассендер стоял чуть в стороне, положив обе ладони на бедра и, нахмурившись, смотрел на Фрэна.

— Может, — после паузы снова начал тот, — все не так, как мы думаем. 

— Все не так, как вы думаете, — подтвердил Грэн. — Мы не пара. 

— В смысле? — впервые с момента его появления Лассендер взглянул на Грэна. 

— В прямом. Мы с Марром не вместе.

— Но он же… Огонь явный! Ты не можешь отрицать, что он твой Избранный. 

— Я не отрицаю, — Грэн поднял ладонь, когда ему хотели задать следующий вопрос, и продолжил: — Марр почти ничего не знает о Гардиане, я бы предпочел, чтобы вы не рассказывали ему сплетни. 

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы мы говорили о тебе? 

— Не говорили мне о Грэне? 

Возникла немая пауза, в которой три пары глаз почти синхронно обернулись, чтобы взглянуть на появившегося на входе Марра. С его мокрых волос в наброшенное на плечи полотенце капала вода, а на бедрах болтались широкие льняные брюки. Босиком и полуголый Марр ждал ответа, но, когда Лассендер заговорил, он обратился не к нему, а к Грэну. 

— Чего ты добиваешься этим? 

— Я ничего не добиваюсь, просто не хочу, чтобы вы задурили ему голову своей праведной ересью. 

— Он должен знать, что с ним произошло. 

— Еще ничего не произошло, — с холодом в голосе сказал Грэн. 

— То есть вы не?.. — Лассендер провел рукой по черным волосам. — Боги, о чем ты только думаешь! Это необратимый процесс. Упираясь, ты нечего не изменишь! Только навредишь Марриану. 

— Я знаю! — впервые повысил голос Грэн. 

— Тогда почему?! 

— Потому что… — Грэн взглянул в глаза растерянного Марра, — он должен принять решение самостоятельно. 

— Самостоятельно?! Да как он это сделает, если ничего не знает? Ты только вредишь ему, — Лассендер подошел ближе к Марриану и сдернул с худых плеч полотенце. — Посмотри. Он же еле жив, и я молчу про шрамы! И с каждым днем без ритуала ему будет только хуже. Ты думаешь только о себе! Ничтожный, жалкий, ты… 

— Не смей, — полным ледяного гнева голосом сказал Марр. Лассендер взглянул на своего бывшего ученика с удивлением. 

— Что? Ты считаешь, я не прав? О, это интересно! 

— Не смей! — Марр подошел ближе и сжал руки в кулаки. — Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь. Грэн помог мне сбежать от Ордена, спас меня от смерти. Несколько раз! Он рисковал ради меня. Он единственный, кто не бросил, не отвернулся, как моя семья, как вы! Где вы были?! — Марр поднял руку и указал на Лассендера пальцем. — Поэтому не смей оскорблять Грэна. Ты не имеешь на это никакого права. 

На глазах у всех направленная в грудь рука вспыхнула ярким синим огнем, который отражался в распахнутых глазах и буквально звенел от силы.

— Боги, — прошептал Фрэнвар, глядя на Марриана. — Потрясающе. И это даже без ритуала. Он сильнее, чем я думал.

Не обращая внимания на других, Грэн подошел ближе и коснулся голого плеча. Всего через секунду пламя погасло, и воцарилась тишина. 

— Какого ритуала? — уже спокойнее спросил Марр через некоторое время. 

— Давайте все же сядем и поговорим, — предложил Фрэнвар. — Я заварю листья верейника, да? 

Грэн предпочел бы и не начинать этого разговора, но когда Марр кивнул и пошел за хозяевами на кухню, он пошел следом.

Они расположились за простым деревянным столом и после продолжительной тягостной тишины Марр начал задавать вопросы. 

***

 

Марр чувствовал, как в нем все теплится злоба. Еще несколько дней назад он считал этих людей своими друзьями, а Грэна — незаслуживающим внимания случайным знакомым. Как быстро все изменилось. Пренебрежение, с которым Лассендер говорил о Грэне, неожиданно вызвало в нем бурную реакцию. Почему-то он знал, что должен был защитить человека, который был старше, сильнее и опытнее него. Если вообще был человеком. 

— Кто такие Избранные? — спросил Марр, когда Фрэнвар опустил перед ним тарелку с простым овощным рагу и чашку заваренного травяного чая. 

Аппетитный запах еды разнесся в воздухе, но Марр знал, что не сможет проглотить ни кусочка, пока не получит ответы на все интересующие его вопросы. Неведение превращалось в опасную игру, правил которой Марр не знал. 

— Это простые люди, которые приняли обет служения Старым Богам и оказались достаточно сильны, чтобы принять Стихию, — после некоторой паузы ответил Лассендер. 

— Принять? 

— Что ты вообще знаешь о Гардиане? — он опустил локти на стол и наклонился вперед. 

— Только то, что читал в некоторых книгах из вашей библиотеки и еще в Ордене. 

— Тогда почти ничего, — вздохнул Фрэнвар и опустился на скрипящий стул напротив Марриана. — Ты должен знать, что существует четыре Стихии, представители каждой из них сейчас сидят за этим столом. Причем внутри Гардиана есть структура и иерархия. Может показаться, что все сложно, но на самом деле это не так. Три основных Стихии — Воздух, Земля и Вода — называют Прейями, или Стихиями первого порядка. А их Избранных — преймами. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что каждая из них является неотъемлемой частью природы, а вместе они создают условия для жизни. Воздух и Земля — низшие, а Вода — верховная Стихия. Старейшина Гардиана всегда выбирается из числа Избранных Воды, так как она сильнее, входит в состав почвы и воздуха и составляет основу всего живого. 

Марр взглянул на Грэна, но ничего не сказал, продолжая слушать.

— Кроме этого у каждого знака есть свои отличия по степени силы, — продолжил Лассендер. — Те, в ком предрасположенность ярче, составляют Длань, то есть входят в число самых влиятельных. Пока понятно? 

Марр кивнул. 

— У них есть вторая ипостась. Ипостась показывает степень близости к Стихии и заключается в умении перевоплощаться частично или полностью. В зависимости от знака у всех ипостась может быть разной. 

— Какая у вас? 

— Мы не относимся к числу Длани, — улыбнувшись, ответил Фрэнвар. — Но обычно это умение менять обличье или превращаться в Стихию, что почти нереально.

— Тогда к кому вы относитесь? 

— Мы Паломники или Странники. Видишь ли, члены Длани редко покидают пределы храмов. На их плечах лежит немалая ответственность, справляться с которой проще в Оплотах Старых Богов, — на этом месте Грэн презрительно хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. — Мы владеем Стихиями, но наша сила ограничена. 

— То есть, — уточнил Марр, — существует Длань и Странники. Это все? 

— Нет. Те, в ком силы после инициации появляется совсем мало, становятся Стражами. Они не обретают бессмертия и служат в храмах, если пожелают. 

Постепенно забытая еда остывала на столе, никто не обращал на нее никакого внимания. Марр пытался сложить в голове ясную картинку, и пока получалось довольно неплохо, если не считать одной маленькой детали. 

— Ты сказал «бессмертие»? 

Лассандер кивнул. Колоссальность этого открытия заставила Марра откинуться на спинку стула. 

— То есть, я не могу умереть? — после нескольких минут раздумий спросил он. 

— Можешь. Ты так же, как и любой человек, можешь погибнуть от ран или удушья, например, но твое тело не состарится со временем. 

— Я всегда буду выглядеть так? — Марр развел руки в стороны и взглянул на свое изрядно измученное тело.

— Нет, — Фрэн усмехнулся. — Ты перестанешь меняться после наступления зрелости. То есть лет в двадцать пять. До тех пор внешность может сильно измениться. Вскоре иммунитет станет настолько сильным, что ты забудешь о болезнях и долго заживающих ранах. Все шрамы, что были у тебя раньше, к сожалению, останутся на месте, но новых больше не будет. Как и татуировок. Вот почему знаки Стихий наносят как можно раньше после инициации. 

— Почему я ни разу не видел ваших? Они же у вас есть? 

— Есть, — Фрэнвар оттянул в сторону ворот и показал отчетливый рисунок со знаком Земли на плече. — У Лассендера на спине. Обычно их делают там, где просто будет скрыть при необходимости. 

— Но у Грэна… 

— Да, это особый вид тщеславия, я бы сказал, — усмехнулся Лассендер, глядя на ладонь Грэна. — Нужно обладать чрезмерной самоуверенностью сразу после посвящения, чтобы сделать нечто подобное. 

Грэн поднялся из-за стола. 

— Пожалуй, я вас оставлю на время. Найди меня, как закончите, — он дождался от Марра подтверждения и вышел из комнаты, оставляя их втроем.

— Справедливости ради, его самоуверенность была вполне оправданной, — заявил Фрэнвар, когда затихли отзвуки шагов по длинному коридору. 

— В каком смысле? — с интересом спросил Марр, хотя он уже догадывался, что тот имел в виду. 

— Грэндален входит в Длань. Вернее, входил. 

— Он говорил, что может менять внешность. 

— Принимать истинную форму, да. Она требуется для ритуала. 

— Так что это? — вспоминая начало разговора, снова спросил Марр. 

— Это… — Фрэнвар замялся. 

— Секс, — довольно грубо закончил за него Лассендер. — В твоем случае, — нехотя добавил он.

— В моем? А чем мой случай отличается от других? — Марр чувствовал, как от этой темы его щеки начали быстро краснеть. Секс и Грэн в одном предложении вызывали ряд неминуемых фантазий. 

— Ты Огонь, а, стало быть, не принадлежишь к преймам. Твой знак тоже относится к Стихиям, но в ином, более глубоком смысле, — было видно, как старательно Лассендер подбирал слова, пытаясь объяснить как можно лучше. — Твоя сила выделяется на фоне прочих. Огонь в нашем мире рождает все. Только Старейшина Огня может проводить инициации, только огонь обладает способностью лечить и даже спасать жизнь. Все существа на всех известных планетах будут тянуться к тебе, помогать и защищать. Ты станешь понимать их, чувствовать эмоции и боль. Огонь самый яркий и сильный знак из всех. 

— Сильнее Воды? 

— Да, за единственным исключением, — Фрэнвар вздохнул. — Ты должен понять, что вся наша вера построена на балансе. Гардиан не похож на Орден или любую другую религию, потому что он не стремится к господствованию и власти. Мы лишь поддерживаем жизнь, помогаем природе и спасаем тех, кому нужна наша помощь. Паломники из числа Избранных живут на большинстве обитаемых планет, чтобы служить таким образом Старым Богам. Их всегда двое. Пара. Так достигается баланс. Лассендер является моей парой. Он единственный, кто действительно понимает и принимает меня без условий. Поддерживает и направляет в минуты слабости. И может остановить, если это потребуется. В любой паре силы всегда равны. 

— То есть, я настолько же силен, как и Грэн? Я член Длани? — от подобных мыслей кружилась голова. 

— Пока нет, но очень скоро станешь. 

Марр поднялся и начал ходить по небольшой комнате. 

— Хорошо. Предположим, — утвердиться в мысли о верховной силе он сейчас никак не мог. — Причем тут тогда ритуалы? Я уже Огонь. И уже пара Грэну.

— Да, но каждая Стихия раскрывается по-разному. Преймы проходят обряд, который, как я уже говорил, проводит Старейшина Огня. Пара для них не является гарантией. Мы можем встретиться сразу или всю жизнь провести в одиночестве. Огонь же рождается только в паре. Если бы вы с Грэном не встретились, возможно, ты никогда не стал бы Избранным, а он остался навеки один. 

После этого заявления Фрэнвар замолчал, чтобы дать возможность Марриану осмыслить сказанное, но уже через несколько минут добавил: 

— Но Избранные Огня тоже проходит инициацию, чтобы пробудить всю свою силу. И если мы — знаки Воздуха, Земли или Воды — черпаем ее из окружающего мира, то для Огня она всегда кроется в эмоциях. Твоя сила в тебе самом, Марриан. Ты никогда не будешь зависеть от внешних факторов или наличия твоей Стихии вокруг. Ты станешь силой жизни, самым почитаемым и редким из Избранных. 

— Боги, — Марр закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. — В эмоциях. Грэн говорил об этом. 

Марр шептал, размышляя вслух, и не заметил, как снова сел на стул. Тишины вокруг он тоже не замечал, все глубже погружаясь в собственные мысли. Суть ритуала теперь была яснее солнечного летнего дня. Он сложил обрывки в единую фразу: инициация, Грэн, секс, эмоции, истинная форма. От этой комбинации становилось не по себе. 

— Погодите, — неожиданно вспомнились слова Грэна, — он сказал, что я должен принять решение. Какое решение? 

— Это, — Лассендер закатил глаза и поднял со стола кружку остывшего чая, — совсем другая история, которую тебе должен рассказать сам Грэндален.

— Это какой-то секрет? — Марру положительно не нравилось, когда Лассендер язвил по поводу его пары. Пары. Боги! 

— Думаю, мы должны рассказать хотя бы в общих чертах, — начал Фрэн. 

— А я думаю, что вмешиваться не стоит, — перебил его Лассандер. Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, будто общаясь без слов, а затем Фрэн повернулся лицом к Марриану и сказал: 

— Нас тогда еще даже не было в живых, но эту историю знают все в Гардиане. За правдивость не ручаюсь, поэтому постараюсь придерживаться фактов, — он вздохнул и продолжил: — Грэндалену более трехсот лет, как ты, наверное, знаешь. 

Марр попытался скрыть удивление, но, видимо, получилось не очень убедительно. 

— Или не знаешь, — неуверенно сказал Фрэн. — Ладно, неважно. Так вот, после обряда все сразу же знали, что Грэндален будет обладать силой, сравнимой лишь со Стихией Старейшины. Одно то, что в день инициации он смог частично обернуться, перевернуло весь Гардиан с ног на голову. Такого никогда не было раньше, поэтому новому Избранному предвещали невиданное будущее. Понятно, что для того, чтобы стать Старейшиной, ему нужна была пара, способная соответствовать его уровню Стихии. Никого даже близко подходящего среди преймов не нашлось, но Грэндален был уверен, что встретит именно Огонь. Он был молод и, как говорят, влюблен в смертного. 

Обучение новых Избранных в храме занимает десять лет, в течение которых ученики редко покидают Эурион. Все это время Грэндален усердно занимался и овладевал Стихией. Его Вода была сильнее всех прочих, что делало его кандидатом на пост Верховного Старейшины при условии, что он действительно найдет свой Огонь. Верховная пара всегда состоит из Воды и Огня. 

Итак, по прошествии десяти лет Грэндален возвращается на родную планету, но его возлюбленный не оказывается Огнем. Они не стали парой. Тогда все и пошло не так. Сначала Грэндален просто пропал на несколько лет. Говорят, это время он жил со своим смертным, но в конечном итоге у них ничего не получилось, и он вернулся на Эурион с твердым намерением избавится от Стихии. 

— Избавится? А это возможно? 

— Ну, как ты видишь, нет, — рассмеялся Лассендер. 

— Ласс, — в тоне Фрэнвала читался упрек. 

— Это смешно, Фрэн! Отказаться от всего из-за несчастной любви. А теперь отталкивать от себя самое лучшее, что могло с ним произойти! Слава Богам он не стал Старейшиной. 

— Пожалуй, я пойду проветрюсь, — Марр поднялся из-за стола и вышел, не оглядываясь. По пути к входной двери он накинул на себя чью-то куртку и захватил со стола бутылку воды. Ему предстояло о многом подумать. 

13.

Грэн поднялся по винтовой лестнице и взглянул на залитое лунным светом пространство обсерватории: Марр сидел у самого края смотровой площадки, прислонившись к телескопу спиной, и наблюдал за звездным небом в раскрытом куполе. Снаружи мерно завывал холодный осенний ветер, развивая слегка вьющиеся черные волосы парня.

Услышав шаги, Марр мельком взглянул в его сторону, а затем молча подвинулся в сторону, освобождая место. Некоторое время они молчали, наблюдая за мерцанием далеких звезд. Не было необходимости спрашивать, Грэн прекрасно знал, как чувствовал себя Марр. Глубокая задумчивость угадывалась в облике, а грусть читалась в энергии Огня, как слова в открытой книге.

— Откуда ты родом? — Марр нарушил тишину первым.

— С Нобилии.

— Где это?

— В галактике Герны, далеко отсюда.

Марр повернул голову, чтобы внимательно взглянуть на Грэна и сложил ноги в позу лотоса, согревая босые ступни.

— Как ты стал Избранным?

Первой реакцией Грэна было не отвечать. Слишком личный вопрос, каких он старательно избегал почти всю сознательную жизнь. В череде случайных встреч и временных пристанищ не до откровенности. Однако в последний момент он понял, что для Марриана в вопросе не было скрытых намерений, простое любопытство и, возможно, желание отвлечься от тягостных размышлений. Грэн взглянул на парня, связь с которым становилась сильнее с каждым днем, и понял, что с ним не нужно прятать правду за слоями искусной лжи. Может, им было далеко до пары в полном смысле этого слова, но каким-то необыкновенным образом они перестали быть друг другу чужими людьми. То, как Марр защищал его пред друзьями, как смотрел на него в пещере… Хотел ли Грэн этого, или нет, но они становились ближе. Марр наверняка узнает историю его жизни в мельчайших подробностях в скором будущем. Возможно, стоило рассказать ее самому.

— Мой отец был Стражем, — начал Грэн, глядя в спокойные синие глаза. — После ритуала в нем проснулась сила, но недостаточная для полноценной Стихии. Поэтому он предпочел не оставаться на Эурионе, где Длани больше, чем простых смертных, и вместо этого выбрал службу в небольшом храме Гардиана на живописной маленькой планете.

— Какая у него была Стихия?

— Вода.

Марр кивнул, будто не ожидал услышать иного ответа.

— А мама?

Улыбка невольно появилась на обычно суровом лице. По прошествии стольких лет Грэн плохо помнил внешность родителей, так как смертные воспоминания со временем стирались из памяти, но какие-то образы из детстве остались с ним навсегда.

— Мама была медиком. Старше отца, местная красавица, гордая и неприступная. Никто не ожидал, что они станут жить вместе, не говоря уже о рождении детей. В детстве я походил на нее. Те же зеленые глаза, длинные светлые волосы.

— Хм.

— Что?

— Не могу представить тебя таким, — усмехнулся Марр.

— Каким?

— С волосами, — он указал ладонью в общем направлении головы Грэна.

— Они выпали после первого перевоплощения. Никто не знает почему.

Марр задумчиво взглянул на него, взвешивая что-то в уме, а затем аккуратно спросил:

— Ты ведь хотел стать Избранным?

— Да, — Грэн взглянул на небо, — с того самого момента, как узнал, кто они такие.

— Как это было? — неуверенно спросил Марр.

— Ритуал?

Парень кивнул.

— Мне было девятнадцать, когда она прилетела в храм Нобилии. Хемилар, Верховная Старейшина Огня. С виду не дашь тридцати лет, непривычно короткие для нашей традиционной планеты волосы цвета жженной травы и невообразимые светло-желтые глаза. Я не видел Избранных до этого. Каждые три года она прибывала в поисках новых Избранных, но редко покидала стены храма и чаще возвращалась на Эурион ни с чем. Гардиан чтит традиции и старается защищать тайну своего существования, поэтому стать Избранными, так или иначе, могут только те, кто знаком с этим миром изнутри: члены семей Стражей. Плюс, вероятность унаследовать предрасположенность к Стихии среди них гораздо выше.

В тот год меня впервые пригласили на совет вместе с тремя другими кандидатами. Нас провели с сакральный зал. В каждом оплоте есть такое место, куда разрешено входить только хранителям храмов и Избранным. Хемилар прикоснулась ко всем и попросила меня остаться. После этого были обязательные три дня на обдумывание и отправка на Эурион. Сам ритуал я практически не помню. Кандидатов вводят в подобие транса или глубокого сна, а затем Старейшина Огня взывает к Стихии. Как она это делает, знают только Избранные этого знака, но в результате ты просыпаешься, и все вокруг меняется.

— Как меняется?

— Чувства обостряются, и поначалу воспринимать реальность в новом свете довольно трудно. Ты, наверное, тоже чувствуешь, как улучшается зрение, слух, обоняние. В твоем случае это происходит постепенно, но с преймами не так. До ритуала ты лишь человек. Сразу после становишься Избранным. Глаза слезятся от яркого света, любой шум громче шороха вызывает головную боль. К этому надо привыкнуть. Через пару дней становится легче. Избранному выбирают наставника, чья сила сопоставима по величине, и начинается обучение. Следующие пару лет сила нарастает, накапливаются знания, без которых владеть Стихией порой невозможно, но, в любом случае, ритуал — отправная точка.

Марр сидел молча, будто обдумывая сказанное. Спустя несколько минут он спросил:

— Кто был твоим наставником?

— Сэлдален. Верховный Старейшина Воды.

— Пара Хемилар?

— Да. Они вместе руководят советом Гардиана вот уже более пятисот лет.

— Мне сложно представить. Пятьсот лет… — Марр покачал головой. — Триста… Как можно жить так долго?

Грэн подумал о том, как для него прошли годы долгой жизни. В одиночестве, в бегах. Все это было выбором, не правда ли? Как бы Грэну ни хотелось обвинить кого-то еще, свалить ответственность на Гардиан или решение Кириаса в итоге он один в ответе за бездарно прожитое время. Он взглянул на профиль Марра.

— Тяжело только первые сто лет, затем время не имеет значения, — тихо ответил он.

— Из твоих родных кто-то еще стал Избранными?

— Нет. Наверное, где-то на Нобилии живут потомки, но они вряд ли помнят обо мне, — Грэн не думал об этих людях, как о семье. Для него все, кто подпадал под это определение, давно умерли. — А твои родные?

Марр рукой указал в направлении далеких огней на горизонте.

— Вон там. Живы и здоровы, я полагаю.

— Как давно вы не виделись?

Некоторое время Марр молчал, неотрывно глядя на отблески небольшого поселения вдали.

— Четыре года. С момента моей отправки в Орден. Меня продали, Грэн, — безжизненно сказал он. — Тринадцатилетнего мальчика. Я был уверен, что мы едем в Цварту за новыми удобрениями или подарком для Мейи, моей сестры. У нее в конце той недели был день рождения, — Марр замолчал на секунду, затем продолжил: — Отец скрывал до последнего. Мать знала. Я потом понял, когда сидел голым в санитарной камере миссионерского корабля и захлебывался слезами. В тот день она провожала меня до лайтера, чего никогда не делала раньше. Обняла и пожелала удачи. Я не придал этому значения, сгорая от предвкушения поездки. Путешествия, пусть и такие банальные, всегда были моей страстью. Деревня и все, что с ней было связано, угнетало, и хотелось побыстрее попасть в город, прогуляться по базару, но вместо этого мы сразу направились к порту, где ждали вербовщики Ордена.

— Почему? — спросил Грэн. — Ты же говорил, что отец заботился о тебе и сестре. Был хорошим фермером.

— Да, но кроме всего этого он любил играть. Меня продали за карточные долги, Грэн, — Марриан усмехнулся взглянул ему в глаза. — Триста генов — во столько оценили мое будущее. В Ордене это называют «спасением». Меня спасли от невежества и греховной жизни. Вот так вот.

Марр поднял ладони и закрыл лицо, тяжело дыша.

— Может, тебе стоит поговорить с ними? Повидаться с сестрой?

— Нет, — все еще прячась, ответил Марр. — Я не хочу их видеть. Что это изменит? Тем более теперь. Нет, так будет лучше.

Еще какое-то время они продолжали сидеть у края купола, но затем Грэн поднялся и протянул руку.

— Пойдем. Тебе нужно поесть и отдохнуть. День был долгим.

Марр взглянул на предложенную ладонь, а затем опустил в нее свою и поднялся с холодного пола. В нем говорила усталость. Грэн был прав, отдых действительно не помешает.

***

Марр проснулся от неяркого света, льющегося сквозь огромное окно. Судя по расположению солнца час был поздний. В комнате царила прохлада и спокойствие. Вчера вечером они с Грэном поужинали в комфортной тишине, после чего он попросил у Фрэна разрешения занять именно эту комнату над библиотекой, в которой изредка оставался на ночь, будучи ребенком. Возможно, скрытая в скалах часть дома была более уютной и обжитой, но Марра пугала замкнутость пространства и отсутствие свежего воздуха. В его понимании, намного приятнее с высоты в полторы лиги наслаждаться прекрасным видом на равнину и закатной красотой неба. То, что он проспал, наверное, больше пятнадцати часов, совершенно не удивляло.

Впервые за долгое время Марр чувствовал настоящее умиротворение. Не нужно было бежать на очередную службу Ордена или на поля, чтобы работать там до потери сознания. За ним никто не гнался, жизни ничто не угрожало. Пролежав в постели еще несколько расслабленных минут, Марр лениво поднялся и, надев чистую одежду, вышел из комнаты.

Дом казался странным образом пустым. Ни Фрэна, ни Лассендера не было видно. Марр прошел по оранжерее, глубоко вдыхая ароматный запах цветущих растений, заглянул в сад и медленно побрел в сторону кухни.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Марр, заметив сидящего за столом Грэна. Одетый в скромные льняные брюки и просторную белую рубашку тот выглядел расслабленно. Закатанные до локтя рукава открывали взгляду сильные запястья и предплечья, ворот был расстегнут на несколько верхних пуговиц. После вчерашних разговоров Марр ожидал, что его отношение к Грэну изменится, но он не почувствовал ничего нового, глядя на хорошо знакомое лицо. Лишь уже привычное тепло и спокойствие.

— Доброе, — тот захлопнул какую-то книгу и отодвинул на край. — Не уверен, можно ли назвать это завтраком, но тут есть тарелка с…

— Троммами? Боги, какой запах! — забывая обо всем, Марр быстро преодолел оставшееся до стола расстояние и заглянул под крышку: в глубокой миске лежало одиннадцать — он пересчитал — белых булочек с черной присыпкой из ароматных семян. Аккуратно проинспектировав, Марр выбрал одну из самых невзрачных и укусил воздушный край, стараясь не вымазаться в начинке. Давно забытый вкус отозвался настоящим блаженством. Ничего подобного он не ел уже несколько лет.

— Тебе нравится? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Грэн, глядя на мычащего от удовольствия Марра. — Запах странный, — констатировал он, так и не дождавшись ответа.

— Это, — Марр заглотил остатки первого пирожка и занялся выбором следующего. В конце должны были остаться самые лучшие. Так полагалось. Почему так полагалось, Марр не знал. — Рисовые булочки с начинкой из троммовых плодов и присыпкой из их же сушенных семян.

— Сладкие?

— Угу, то есть, нет, — рассеянно ответил Марр, изобразив рукой какой-то торопливый жест. На самом деле, вкус был сладковатым и соленым одновременно. Грэн не ошибался на счет запаха. Со стороны могло показаться, что кто-то оставил посреди кухни пару грязных носок.

— Что же, приятного аппетита.

Парень кивнул, не отвлекаясь от еды ни на секунду. Когда количество пирожков сократилось вполовину, он взглянул по сторонам, затем поднялся из-за стола и налил себе высокий стакан воды, которую жадно выпил в несколько глубоких глотков. Затем, снова заполнив доверху, поставил стакан рядом с собой и, наконец, сел за стул напротив Грэна.

Где-то на восьмой булочке к нему стало приходить чувство насыщения. Марр не глядя потянулся к стакану, чтобы запить, но неожиданно перевернул его. Стекло звонко ударилось о деревянную поверхность стола, вода же замерла в воздухе, так и не пролившись вниз. Он наблюдал за тем, как Грэн наклонился ближе, поднял стакан и вернул жидкость на место.

— Ловко, — признал Марр.

— У Воды свои плюсы.

— А у Огня?

Грэн задумался на мгновение.

— Из того, что рассказывала Хемилар, Избранные этого знака могут заглядывать в чужой разум.

— Читать мысли? — спросил Марр, приподняв обе брови.

— Не совсем. Если я правильно помню, она говорила, что может видеть образы, эдакую нарезку из воспоминаний, желаний и страхов, перемешанных воедино в поток картинок. Этот дар у тебя точно есть.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Вспомни день побега из лагеря. Ты знал по поводу пещеры, потому что увидел ее в мыслях тирар. С животными всегда проще. Их мыслительный процесс более прямолинейный. Плюс они не защищаются от вмешательства. Для того чтобы проникать в мысли людей, потребуется время.

— Я смогу видеть мысли, — Марр покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Еще ты, вполне вероятно, сможешь направлять тепло ладонями.

— Пламя? Как тогда, у костра?

— Нет, просто греть предметы в руках, без внешних проявлений.

В голове Марр быстро представил, как именно может быть полезен такой дар. Среди всех прочих он казался незначительным, но парень быстро нашел ему применение.

— Никакого больше холодного кофе для меня? — он рассмеялся и пошевелил пальцами.

— Ну, этому нужно будет сначала научиться, — с ответной улыбкой уточнил Грэн.

Марр тяжело вздохнул и отвел взгляд в сторону. Кухня выглядела ровно так же, как и четыре года назад, но он и не смотрел на обстановку, думая совершенно о другом.

— Иногда кажется, что в моей жизни никогда не будет свободы. Сначала Орден, теперь обучение в Гардиане. Столько усилий, опасностей, я чуть не умер, но все равно не могу поступать, как хочу.

— Гардиан не похож на Орден, в этом можешь быть уверен, — спокойно сказал Грэн. — К тебе всегда будут относится с уважением. Ты — равный среди равных. Даже совет Старейшин не обладает абсолютной властью. Все внутри строится на доверии и балансе.

— Наверное, это нужно увидеть, чтобы поверить, — задумчиво сказал Марр. — А ипостась? У тебя она есть. У меня тоже будет?

— Только время покажет, появится ли у тебя второй облик. По идее наши силы приблизительно равны, так что, скорее всего, да.

Марр кивнул и взглянул в сторону оставшихся пирожков.

— Хочешь попробовать? — вдруг предложил он.

— Нет, спасибо, я воздержусь, — рассмеялся Грэн. Марр пожал плечами и бережно накрыл крышкой оставшуюся еду.

— Полагаю, дорога до Эуриона и обратно занимает около суток, — неожиданно добавил Грэн.

— Это ты к чему?

— К тому, что твои друзья вылетели сразу после того, как ты лег спать, и вернуться обратно должны где-то через шесть часов.

— Они улетели? С чего ты взял?

— Видел старт, когда забирал оставшиеся вещи с фландера.

— Но зачем туда лететь? — Марр нахмурился.

— Они обязаны поставить совет в известность о тебе.

— Почему нельзя было просто отправить сообщение?

Марр опустил руки на стол, забыв о недавнем удовольствии от еды.

— В оплотах Гардиана не устанавливают коммуникационных систем, чтобы случайно не выдать месторасположение во время контакта. Федерация отслеживает связь.

— Я не просил их ни о чем сообщать!

— Они обязаны, Марр. Таковы правила.

— Ты знал, что так будет?

— Предполагал.

— И что теперь?

— Теперь, — Грэн выдохнул. — Сюда прилетят члены совета, чтобы препроводить тебя на Эурион. Огонь — слишком редкий и ценный знак, чтобы позволить тебе причинить себе вред по невежеству. Они будут настаивать на обучении и будут правы.

— А ты?

— Я не могу вернуться туда с тобой.

— Почему?

— Меня изгнали из Гардиана. Формально даже не являюсь Избранным. Никаких прав. Никакой помощи. Когда меня судили за преднамеренное разглашение, среди членов совета были те, кто хотел моей смерти. И если Старейшины отличаются чем-то от простых смертных, так это хорошей памятью.

— Но… — Марр не закончил фразы. Мысли завертелись в голове с безумной скоростью. Хотелось узнать больше. Спросить о причинах, постараться убедить Грэна последовать за ним, но одного взгляда в лицо напротив было достаточно, чтобы осознать бесплодность подобных идей. Шесть часов — это все, что у них оставалось. Мало. Этого слишком мало. Марр вдруг понял, что не мог так просто отпустить из своей жизни человека, с которым их теперь объединяло нечто больше, чем путешествие длиною в десять дней. Не сейчас, когда они, наконец, нашли общий язык.

— Я могу отказаться от ритуала?

— Нет. Без него Огонь не откроется до конца и рано или поздно убьет тебя или сведет с ума.

Марр предполагал этот ответ.

— Покажи мне, — он решительно взглянул на Грэна, стараясь обуздать поднимающееся волнение. — Покажи мне свою истинную внешность.

Грэн открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не издал ни звука. Они пристально смотрели друг на друга, будто впервые осознавая, к чему именно все пришло.

— Ты говорил, я должен принять решение, — медленно произнес Марр после минутной тишины.

— Да.

— Покажи, что меня ждет.

— Марр, ты не обязан делать этого сейчас. Всегда можно…

— Ты сказал «шесть часов». Когда еще, если не сейчас?

— Может быть, — неуверенно начал Грэн, — это не обязательно должен быть я. В смысле, за все время Избранных Огня всего было не больше десятка. Наверное…

— Грэн. Ты не хочешь меня?

Вопрос был встречен тишиной и многозначительным взглядом, затем:

— Дело не в этом. Я не хочу тебя принуждать, не зная всех возможностей. Вдруг ты…

— Поверь, никакого принуждения нет. Если бы речь шла просто о сексе с тобой, я не раздумывал бы ни секунды, но я понятия не имею, чего ждать.

Грэн задумался над чем-то, а затем спросил:

— У тебя до этого были любовники?

Марр задушил смущение на корню. Ему не было места в этом разговоре. Впервые Грэн общался с ним на равных, и Марр не мог позволить никаких других эмоций, кроме уверенности.

— Да.

— Женщины?

— Нет.

Было видно, как Грэн заметно напрягся от последних ответов. Его взгляд потяжелел, голос стал ниже.

— Кто был сверху?

— Я. Это важно? — Марр отвечал уверенно, хотя сердце грозило вырваться из груди. Желание обдало жаром.

— Всегда?

— Да.

— Со мной не будешь.

Утверждение. Не вопрос. Они смотрели друг на друга и впервые с момента знакомства в этом зрительном контакте не было сомнений. Молчание Марра стало его согласием. Грэн поднялся.

— Иди за мной.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он отвернулся и направился к выходу из кухни. Марр торопливо последовал за ним и скоро понял, куда они шли: знакомый коридор вел к бурлящему источнику среди скал. Как и накануне внутри темной комнаты было тепло и влажно. Грэн не смотрел в его сторону, когда начал раздеваться. Одна за другой вещи падали на пол, обнажая идеальное тело. Светлая кожа едва заметно сияла в слабом освещении, мышцы спины переливались от напряжения. Ягодицы, которые Марру до безумия хотелось сжать в ладонях, выглядели твердыми, как камень, но от этого не менее желанными.

Грэн разделся и, не оглядываясь, шагнул к краю. Ступенька за ступенькой, плавно он погрузился под воду с головой, после чего поверхность источника резко затихла. От бурлящих потоков не осталось и следа. Черная гладь выровнялась, превратилась в идеальное ровное зеркало. Марр наблюдал за водой и, даже зная, что Грэн мог дышать под ней, сгорал от нетерпения. Минута. Две. Пять. Марр шагнул ближе к источнику как раз в тот момент, когда в центре медленно показались острые черные шипы. Резко нырнув вглубь, существо прогнулось, демонстрируя Марру вереницу смертоносных отростков по длине спины и хвоста. Хвоста? Марр шумно вздохнул и в страхе отошел подальше от края.

Зеркальная гладь теперь периодически оживала от движений плавающего в ней создания. Грэн. Это был Грэн. Пришлось несколько раз повторить эту мысль, прежде чем Марр немного успокоился. Наконец, игры кончились, и у края показалась черная голова. Так же медленно, как он погружался, Грэн выходил из воды. Появились плечи, казавшиеся теперь еще шире. Мощный торс, переливающийся на свету подобно граням антрацита, узкие бедра с абсолютно ровным пахом, сильные ноги, которые при каждом шаге играли идеальными мышцами. Вода не стекала с него, а лишь безропотно оставалась внутри бассейна, не смея задерживаться на коже своего Избранного.

Оказавшись целиком на поверхности, Грэн остановился и поднял голову. Его лицо выглядело хищно. Устрашающе. Высокие острые скулы, тонкая линия губ, все те же бесцветные глаза теперь разрезал вертикальный черный зрачок, а в горле звучало тихое рычание. Несколько минут они стояли друг напротив друга. Грэн не двигался, если не считать мерного движения груди при дыхании.

Марр постепенно отходил от шока и всматривался в детали. Острые когти на руках и ногах, а также узкие полоски кожи на локтях и шее отличались по цвету и были ярко желтыми на фоне непроглядной тьмы. Спустя некоторое время Марр медленно шагнул вперед и в сторону, чтобы разглядеть спину. В районе лопаток находились самые длинные шипы, которые далее сокращались в размере, плавно перетекая со спины на широкий мощный хвост, лежащий на полу. Сам того не осознавая, Марр подошел вплотную и прикоснулся к плечу. Теплая кожа, гладкая на ощупь. Грэн фыркнул, привлекая к себе внимание, и парень обеспокоенно взглянул в бесцветные глаза. В этом виде Грэн был еще выше, чем обычно. Минимум на две головы выше Марриана, который неизбежно испытывал некоторый страх, стоя у этой обманчиво спокойной существа.

Заворожённый, Марр шагнул еще ближе. Сейчас они стояли почти вплотную друг к другу и удержать руки было непосильной задачей. Начав прикасаться, Марр, казалось, не мог больше остановиться: кончиками пальцев он оглаживал контуры сложного рисунка из переливающихся черных пластин на груди, чувствовал тепло и гладкость грубой кожи, остроту шипов.

Был ли он уверен? Конечно, нет. Марр вообще не думал, что делал. Близость к опасному, смертоносному существу, чей тихий рык отголоском вибрировал в его собственной груди, пьянила и сводила с ума. Что-то внутри щелкнуло. Или, скорее, сорвалось с цепи, и Марр, не помня себя, наклонился ближе, касаясь Грэна по всей длине тела. Так его возбуждение невозможно было скрыть, но Марру было все равно. Он застонал, вдыхая необычный запах кожи, и впился в нее своими тупыми безобидными ногтями.

В ответ на это Грэн резко подался вперед, выводя Марра из равновесия. Будто тот ничего не весил, он подхватил парня на руки. Аккуратно, стараясь не повредить нежную кожу когтями, он поднял мягкое и податливое тело выше. Шершавый язык, раздвоенный в конце, коснулся шеи. Марр вздрогнул и обхватил руками широкую шею, обвил ногами талию, откинул голову назад, всем своим видом выражая согласие с происходящим.

— Ты уверен? — тихо прорычал Грэн, все еще вылизывая нежный участок под ухом.

— Да. Да!

В этот раз рычание было куда более громким и страшным. Марр почувствовал, как напряжение в теле достигло максимума. Одежда раздражала, так как хотелось касаться Грэна кожей, пробовать на вкус, кусать. Реальность закружилась вокруг. Неожиданно он оказался на спине, лежа на чем-то теплом и мягком. Марр раскрыл глаза и с изумлением понял, что оказался на поверхности источника, где лишь верхний слой воды оставался жидким, а глубже она с легкостью выдерживала их общий вес. Грэн поднялся на четвереньки и плавно провел острыми, как лезвие, когтями по одежде, разрезая ее на мелкие полоски, но не причиняя вреда гладкой смуглой коже. Буквально через несколько мгновений Марр лежал в воде совершенно голым. Не помня себя от желания, он раскинул ноги в стороны, слегка сгибая их в коленях. Приглашение было развратным, однозначным, бесповоротным.

Грэн болезненно зарычал и опустился ниже, прижимая Марриана своим весом. Его сильное тело вздрогнуло, горячее дыхание обожгло шею. Грэн начал меняться на глазах, возвращаясь в человеческое обличье. Через пару секунд от черной кожи, шипов и злобного рычания не осталось и следа.

— Нет, — Марр жалобно заскулил и обхватил руками теперь уже бархатную и гладкую спину. — Нет. Я хочу…

— Тише, — Грэн поднял голову и взглянул ему в глаза. — Я никуда не денусь от тебя.

Он провел ладонью по мокрым от воды волосам Марра, убирая их от лица, наклонился и слегка коснулся губ своими. Медленно повторил движение, очертил контур нижней губы Марриана языком, а затем глубоко поцеловал, отдаваясь ласке целиком и полностью. Влажные от воды тела соприкоснулись, заскользили друг по другу. Остановиться теперь было невозможно. Марр почувствовал, как кожи в паху коснулся возбужденный член Грэна, горячий и твердый от ответного желания. Осознание того, что Грэн хотел его так же сильно, пронзило электрическим разрядом. Поцелуй менялся от жадного и развратного, в котором не было места осторожности, к нежному и ласковому, в который оба вкладывали неожиданно больше, чем предполагалось. Через несколько минут Марр задыхался. Слезы катились из глаз, его возбуждение балансировало на грани болезненности. Никогда раньше он не хотел так сильно.

— Пожалуйста, — не прекращая ни на секунду, он гладил горячую кожу Грэна. Впивался ногтями в ягодицы, подталкивая их, прижимая ближе. — Прошу тебя.

Грэн слегка приподнялся и скользнул рукой ниже. Сжав оба их напряженных члена в грубой ладони, он провел от конца к основанию. Расслабил пальцы и повторил движение, заставляя Марра стонать в голос.

— Это только начало, — хрипло пообещал Грэн и ускорил движения, наклоняясь ближе к уху. — Маррилар, гори для меня, — прошептал он.

Марр раскинул руки в стороны, вызвав тем самым две волны брызг по поверхности воды, и выгнулся навстречу удовольствию. Слепое наслаждение накрыло его. Тело напряглось до предела. Ничто не могло остановить приближающегося оргазма. Уже через секунду он кончал, вздрагивая и болезненно крича. Марр падал сквозь слои наслаждения, чувствовал невесомость и легкость, которую не с чем было сравнить. Дышал ли он в этот момент? Возможно, нет. Хотелось продлить удовольствие, сделать вечным, но через несколько секунд он уже приходил в себя.

Почти сразу Марр понял, что лишь его сбивчивое дыхание слышалось в тишине. Он открыл глаза и взглянул на Грэна, спокойно наблюдавшего за его полной потерей контроля. Марр смутился бы от такого пристального внимания, если бы был способен на это в тот момент. Все еще глядя ему глаза, Грэн приподнялся, увеличивая расстояние между разгоряченными телами. Не желая лишать себя возможности, Марр взглянул на блестящую от пота и воды грудь, рельефный живот и, наконец, на возбужденный член Грэна. Покрытый венами, идеально прямой и широкий он выглядел потрясающе. Марр сглотнул, глядя на гладкую, чуть красноватую корону. Хотелось провести по ней языком, попробовать на вкус переливающуюся на свету каплю прозрачной влаги.

— Не сейчас, — будто читая мысли, предупредил Грэн. Марр взглянул вверх и увидел широкую самодовольную улыбку на обычно суровом и закрытом лице. В этот момент Грэн ничего от него не скрывал. Никаких тайн, никаких секретов. Только откровенное желание и настоящая близость. Все еще удерживая взгляд, Грэн провел пальцами по его плоскому животу, собирая следы недавнего оргазма. Не спеша он начал вырисовывать неизвестные узоры. Ласка длилась до тех пор, пока дыхание Марра не пришло в норму. Его тело расслабилось, все внимание заняли гипнотические прикосновения пальцев. Воздух в пещере казался еще более влажным и горячим, грубые стены и потолок постепенно смыкались вокруг. Реальности не существовало. Только Грэн и удовольствие.

Спустя некоторое время теплые кончики сменили направление движения. Марр почувствовал, как Грэн свободной рукой согнул расслабленную ногу и слегка приподнял выше, раскрывая его еще больше. Марру хотелось ощущать на себе этот голодный взгляд, быть объектом откровенного вожделения. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя таким желанным и раскрепощенным. Возможно, поэтому естественным казалось желание дать Грэну все, что тот хотел. И если он хотел видеть его сокращающееся в предвкушении мышцы ануса, то Марриан лишь приподнял вторую ногу и прижал ее к груди, чтобы сделать это зрелище возможным. Наградой стал тихий стон Грэна и первое прикосновение скользких пальцев к чувствительному входу.

Несмотря на то, что Марр никогда раньше не делал ничего подобного, их близость с Грэном ощущалась как естественная и желанная. Кружащие настойчивые пальцы будоражили воображение, уничтожали остатки терпения. Вскоре указательный палец скользнул вглубь расслабленных мышц и зажег сотню нервных окончаний. Ощущать давление и движение внутри было сладко и непривычно одновременно. Медленно погрузив палец на половину, Грэн сразу же вынул его. На смену указательному пришел средний палец. За ним безымянный. Мизинец. Пальцы чередовались внутри Марриана в размеренном ритме. Один за другим они проникали вглубь. Следить за реакциями и издаваемыми звуками он не мог: все сознание заполнялось ощущениями того, что происходило меж раскинутых в стороны ног.

Когда именно в него погрузилось сразу два пальца, Марр не заметил. Ему хотелось больше, сильнее, быстрее. Сейчас!

— Посмотри на меня, — низким голосом приказал Грэн, не прекращая движений кисти. Парень открыл глаза. Стоя перед ним на коленях, Грэн растягивал Марра одной рукой и скользил по собственному члену другой. Убедившись, что Марр смотрит на него, Грэн вынул пальцы, отчего Марр почувствовал себя неожиданно пустым, но ощущению не суждено было продлиться, потому что уже через секунду у его входа оказался конец горячего члена. Марр рефлекторно дернул бедрами вверх, двигаясь навстречу. Больше всего он хотел, чтобы Грэн вошел в него, наполнил собой, забылся в близости так же, как и он сам утопал в ней.

Первый напористый толчок причинил боль. Даже после пальцев, Марр не был готов к этим ощущениям. Часто дыша, он пытался свыкнуться с болью, когда Грэн наклонился ближе и нежно поцеловал шею. Десятками ласковых прикосновений он проложил путь от ключицы к линии скул, затем поцеловал уголок рта и, наконец, приоткрытые губы.

— Ты не представляешь, как я хочу тебя, — хрипло признался Грэн. — Такой горячий. Такой узкий. Мой. Ты мой, Маррилар.

Новое имя впервые казалось правильным и уместным, будто никак иначе назвать его в этот момент было нельзя. Постепенно боль таяла, уступая место удовольствию. Грэн отвел бедра назад и плавно погрузился снова.

—А-а, — Марр не смог бы смолчать, даже если бы захотел. Наслаждение звучало в нем сильнее, чем что бы то ни было в его жизни. - Еще, еще, еще…

Теперь уже оба они не контролировали себя. Марр не смыкал глаз и наблюдал, как Грэн двигался над ним в примитивном ритме. Красивый, сильный, сосредоточенный, он отдавался удовольствию, не забывая о Марриларе ни на секунду. Сильные ладони сжимали бедра, мощные толчки ощущались по всему телу до самых кончиков пальцев. Даже несмотря на то, что тела и так двигались в унисон, хотелось быть еще ближе, касаться везде. Иметь, обладать, отдаваться без остатка.

В этот раз первым кончил Грэн. Запрокинув голову назад, он сбился с ритма, и вскоре Марр ощутил горячую пульсацию внутри. От одной мысли об этом парень снова оказался на грани. Одно уверенное прикосновение - все, что было нужно, но Грэн намеренно не касался его, изливаясь собственным удовольствием. После еще одного неглубокого толчка он резко вышел, и сильным движением перевернул Марра на живот, после чего поставил на четвереньки. Двумя ладонями Грэна раздвинул ягодицы в стороны и горячо выдохнул прямо у непроизвольно сжимающегося ануса, а затем провел шершавым языком по всей длине впадины. Марр взвыл от удовольствия. Грэн вылизывал его без остановки, изредка проникая языком вглубь и посасывая. В этой близости было что-то грязное, непристойное, но вместе с тем невероятно искреннее. Марр чувствовал, как из него вытекала сперма, и ее тут же слизывал Грэн, будто это было самым естественным занятием на свете. Звериная натура вырывалась наружу их с виду человеческих тел. В этот момент они оба были далеки он логики и разума и полностью отдавались инстинктам. Член Марра покачивался, готовый взорваться в любой момент. Он никогда раньше не кончал без стимуляции, но в этот раз такая возможность не казалась фантастической.

Грэн поднялся выше, поцеловал одну ягодицу, затем другую. Начал вылизывать линию позвоночника, пока не дошел до задней стороны шеи. Укус, хоть и болезненный, заставил Марра резко вдохнуть от удовольствия.

— Ты готов? — спросил Грэн.

Марр кивнул, не в силах отыскать голоса. Гладкой кожи спины неожиданно коснулись острые когти. Замутненным от удовольствия сознания Марр понял, что происходило, и хотел видеть превращение Грэна. Он обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда на бледной коже груди появлялись очертания пластин панциря. Лицо исказила болезненная гримаса. Изменение явно давалось ему с трудом, и Марр инстинктивно прикоснулся к темнеющей на глазах коже в попытке облегчить чужую боль. Возможно, это сработало, так как Грэн неожиданно открыл глаза и выдохнул. Его зрачки сузились, скулы подались вперед. Через пару минут обращение закончилось, и перед Марром возникло уже знакомое создание.

Грэн сел на сложенные ноги. Марр стоял перед ним на коленях и, глядя на всю эту нескрываемую силу и физическую мощь, ему еще сильнее хотелось кончить, ощущая внутри жесткий черный член, гордо стоящий между ног Грэна. Марр вспомнил, что в прошлых раз в пах был идеально гладким, без намека на гениталии и нахмурился.

— Как? — шепотом спросил он.

Вместо ответа тот взял его за тонкое запястье и положил ладонь на возбужденный орган. Твердый и гладкий одновременно, он казался невозможно жестким.

— В этой форме он не расслабляется, — голос Грэна звучал иначе. Низко, раскатисто.

— Правда? — Марр попытался сомкнуть пальцы вокруг ствола, но их длины не хватило на полный оборот. В этом виде Грэн был еще более внушительным, чем в человеческом обличии. Марр пытался представить, как это все поместится внутри и перестал двигать рукой. Неожиданно, черный член в его ладони скользнул вниз и наполовину исчез в незаметной на первый взгляд складке в паху. Уже через секунду он снова полностью вышел наружу.

— Боги, — шепнул Марр, понимая, как Грэн прятал его раньше. Почему это так сильно возбуждало, Марр не знал. Да и не хотел знать. Расставив ноги шире, он подался вперед и сел верхом на черные колени. Хотелось почувствовать эту гладкую твердость внутри. Каково будет подниматься вверх и опускаться вниз, зная, что тебя распирает огромной черной колонной? Марр хотел прочувствовать ответ на этот вопрос прямо сейчас. Придерживаясь за широкие плечи, он поднялся выше и направил в себя твердый конец. Боль вернулась, но в этот раз Марр предвкушал ее, зная, что ждало его дальше.

Внешность, которая повергала у ужас некоторое время назад, теперь сводила с ума. Полнота ощущений не передавалась словами. Расслабившись окончательно, Марр опустился, вставляя в себя внушительный орган. Ноги дрожали от напряжения. Когда ягодицы коснулись грубых бедер, Марр попытался подняться, но сил на это простое движение не хватило. Он заскулил от разочарования, когда вдруг ощутил движение. Пользуясь особенностью этой формы, Грэн трахал его, скользя внутри разгоряченного тела одним лишь членом. Раз за разом Марра наполняла невероятная гладкая твердость, растягивая до предела. Тяжелый хвост скользнул по ноге и опустился на бедро. Острые желтые когти прошлись по спине, слегка царапая. Эта боль отвлекала и заводила одновременно.

Марр не заметил, как на кончиках пальцев, сжимающих широкие плечи Грэна, появились первые языки синего пламени. Не понял, когда пламя скользнуло по рукам выше, покрывая тело тонким слоем мерцающего огня. Лишь когда Грэн зарычал от боли, парень открыл глаза и увидел, что горит с ног до головы. Прежде, чем паника развеяла все удовольствие, мощные руки сильнее прижали его к груди.

\- Гори для меня, — прорычал Грэн и подался вверх всем телом.

С изумлением Марр понял, что не только его возбуждение подстегивалось болью. Грэн испытывал то же самое. На его грубой коже не возникало ожогов, но жар, исходящий от Марра волнами, очевидно ранил, заводя еще больше. Эта мысль стала последней разумной в голове Марра, потому что в этот момент Грэн сжал его истекающий прозрачными каплями смазки член и несколько раз грубо провел сверху вниз.

Марр рвано вздохнул и замер, глядя в бесцветные глаза напротив. В центре его груди вспыхнула боль, сравнимая по силе лишь с наслаждением от долгожданного оргазма. Воздух вздрогнул вокруг и на долю секунды устремился к Маррилару, чтобы затем молниеносно отразится в разные стороны. Подобно взрывной волне, разряд чистой энергии вырвался наружу и сотряс толстые стены. С потолка посыпались мелкие обломки и песок. Вода под ними вдруг вернулась в исходное состояние, и Грэн с Марром камнем ушли на дно теплого источника. Под слоем воды тишина была абсолютной.  
14.

— Марр? Маррилар! — Грэн стремительно возвращался в человеческое обличие, опасаясь, что все эти шипы и когти ипостаси могли поранить Марра, пока он поднимал их на поверхность. Парень потерял сознание под водой и не подавал признаков жизни. Если бы не усилившееся в сотню раз связь между ними, Грэн уже предположил бы худшее, но внутренний голос уверял, что с его парой все в порядке.

Черные ресницы вздрогнули, перед тем как распахнуться. Марр моргнул несколько раз, а затем выдохнул и снова закрыл глаза. Грэн прижимал его к себе за талию и поддерживал голову над водой.

— Маррилар?

— Мне нравится, когда ты меня так зовешь, — хрипло сказал парень и медленно поднял руки на плечи Грэна. — Зови меня так всегда.

— Как ты?

— Я… — Марр попытался подобрать слова, но осекся. — Я чувствую тебя. Боги, это потрясающе, — с искренним изумлением в голосе произнес он.

— Огонь?

— Во мне. Внутри. Под кожей.

— Хорошо. Пойдем, — Грэн облегченно вздохнул и направил их обоих к ступеням, чтобы вывести из воды.

Оказавшись снаружи, он бегло осмотрел Маррилара, но никаких отметин на смуглой коже не нашел. Грэн боялся, что причинил ему боль, когда забылся во время последних нескольких минут. Ничего подобного с ним раньше не случалось. Конечно, Грэн ни разу в жизни не позволял себе принимать истинную форму во время секса. Вообще не знал, способен ли кончать в этом виде.

Теперь он знал наверняка и был уверен, что прочее покажется блеклым и пресным, по сравнению с пережитыми несколько минут назад эмоциями.

Марр не обращал внимания на свою наготу и с интересом рассматривал ладонь, на которой то появлялся, то потухал синий огонь. Пламя с легкостью перекидывалось с одной части тела на другую. Полностью под его контролем.

— Я думаю, что… — Марр замолчал на мгновение, а потом взглянул на него. — Дай руку, пожалуйста.

Без малейших сомнений Грэн протянул ладонь и коснулся прохладных пальцев, от этого контакта внутри распространилось спокойствие и чувство удовлетворения. Марр сосредоточенно смотрел на их соприкасающиеся руки, а затем позволил огню вспыхнуть прямо посреди рукопожатия. Рефлекторно Грэн вздрогнул от боли, но не стал убирать ладонь.

— Прости, — прошептал Марр и сосредоточил внимание на пламени. — Так лучше?

— Да, — прикосновение перестало причинять боль, оставался лишь жар, который легко терпеть. Марр нахмурился, и синий огонь постепенно начал подниматься по руке Грэна выше. Вскоре, он весь светился от переливающегося пламени. — Это невероятно, — даже не думая скрывать своего восхищения, признал Грэн.

Парень улыбнулся, сияя от удовольствия, однако долго удерживать контроль на огнем не смог. Синева вздрогнула и исчезла вместе с остатком сил Марра. Грэн успел вовремя подхватить его, удерживая от падения.

— Не спеши. Не все сразу, да? — он ласково погладил свою пару по спине. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось уходить, но времени оставалось слишком мало.

— Тебе пора? — с грустью в голосе спросил Марр. Грэн понял, что никогда больше не сможет скрыть от него свои мысли или эмоции, но, как ни странно, от эта мысль не пугала. Возможно, впервые за пару столетий он не чувствовал себя одиноким.

— Прости меня, — он надеялся, что искренность этих слов передастся через их обретенную связь. — Мне правда жаль.

— Хей, — Марр слегка отстранился и взглянул ему в лицо, улыбаясь. — Это только начало. Ты сам сказал.

— Верно, — Грэн наклонился ближе и аккуратно поцеловал его. — Проводишь меня?

Он и сам не знал, зачем попросил об этом. Грэн боялся горечи расставания и проявления эмоций, но после того, что случилось между ними только что, уходить молча не хотелось.

— Конечно, — Марр в последний раз провел по его спине ладонью и шагнул назад.

***

 

В холодном ночном воздухе родной планеты ощущалась сырость и знакомая с детства близость зимы. Марр прижимал плотнее к шее края куртки, хотя, строго говоря, не испытывал холода. Скорее, он делал это по привычке. На его глазах Грэн крепил к недавно заправленному фландеру свернутые в тугой сверток вещи и то немногое из еды, что согласился взять с собой по его настоянию. В новом состоянии Марр легко читал его эмоции: в голове отчетливо выделялись сосредоточенность и нетерпение пары. Что никак не вписывалось в сформировавшийся образ Грэна, так это его неуверенность в себе. Марр понятия не имел, что тот мог испытывать нечто подобное, и точно знал о причинах этого чувства. За спешными движениями он ни за что не заподозрил бы сомнений, что владели Грэном в этот момент, но их обоюдная связь друг с другом открывала много нового.

— Грэн?

— Да? — тот закончил с приготовлениями и завел двигатель, нарушая мерным гудением ночную тишину.

— Как я найду тебя?

Не было необходимости уточнять. Оба знали, о чем шла речь, и от ответа Грэна многое зависело. Десять лет обучения в масштабах вечности не такой уж долгий срок. Марр понимал, что его жизнь после этого только начнется. Несколько секунд Грэн смотрел куда-то вниз, а затем медленно поднял голову. Их взгляды встретились, и несмотря на непроглядную тьму безлунной ночи, они прекрасно видели друг друга. Марр почувствовал, как его вопрос успокоил их обоих, растворяя ядовитую тревогу и недосказанность. Желания Грэна в точности совпадали с его собственными, что придавало уверенности.

— Каждый год осенью на Стрейе проводят праздник Огня. Я буду ждать тебя.

Марр кивнул, легко улыбаясь. Он не знал, где находилась эта планета, или о каком празднике говорил Грэн, но это было не столь важно. Найти место по названию не составит труда.

— Да прибудет с тобой благодать Старых Богов.

Грэн произнес нечто похожее у стен Храма Ордена, казалось, вечность назад, хотя прошло менее месяца с момента их встречи. Тогда чужие друг другу, они прощались в соответствии с правилами. Теперь перефразированные слова наполняла искренность.

— Да снизойдет на тебя их прозрение, — Марр поднял правый кулак и прижал сердцу, плавно склоняя голову в подобающем ситуации формальном жесте Гардиана. Грэн слегка улыбнулся и ответил тем же. На этом прощание окончилось. Через двадцать минут Марр больше не мог разглядеть удаляющейся одинокой фигуры. Простояв еще некоторое время в тишине, он неспешно начал подниматься наверх. Вскоре его ждала встреча со Старейшинами.

— Это только начало, — тихо сказал он, впервые с нетерпением ожидая будущего.

 

 

Шесть лет спустя…

Грэн вышел из огромного пассажирского судна одним из последних и закинул на плечо сумку с вещами. Толпа смеющихся людей спешила на улицы небольшого городка в глубине Стрейи, чтобы влиться в масштабное празднование дня урожая, который на этой планете исконно посвящался Огню. Грэн держался поодаль от скоплений людей, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание. Традиционные вспышки яркого оранжевого пламени в темном небе освещали его лицо, ароматные запахи готовящейся прямо на улице еды дразнили аппетит, но он не отвлекался на развлечения. Грэн прислушивался к Стихии, хотя с первого же шага знал, что Маррилара здесь не было.

Ему предстояло еще четыре года обучения, но даже несмотря на это, Грэн прилетал сюда каждую осень, как и обещал. Обычно он старался появляться заранее, чтобы пробыть на Стрейе всю праздничную неделю, но в этот раз его судно сломалось на полпути к месту назначения и членам экипажа пришлось провести четыре дня из положенного раз в год отпуска за игрой в карты и распиванием синтезированной отравы в ожидании помощи. Грэн мог бы компенсировать им потраченное время, но не собирался расслаблять дисциплину в команде, которую подбирал с таким трудом.

Пройдя по основным улицам празднования, он свернул в хорошо известный проулок и направился к небольшой гостинице, на первом этаже которой располагался уютный кабак с отменным домашним пивом. Грэн сглотнул, предвкушая вкус настоящего напитка, сытную еду и спокойный сон под действием земной, а не искусственной гравитации. Редкие изыски, которых он не позволял себе весь прошлый год.

— Доктор Зарриан, добро пожаловать! — хозяйка гостиницы узнала его и обняла, как делала всякий раз, когда он останавливался в этом месте. — Вы припозднились в этом сезоне, но ничего. Мы ждали, комната свободна. Леем отнесет вещи, — она махнула рукой худощавому юнцу у входа и повела Грэна к свободному стулу у барной стойки.

— Спасибо, Даррима. Технические проблемы в полете.

— Случается, — она похлопала его по плечу. — Но последние дни самые лучшие. Уж вы-то знаете! Хорошо, что успели. Я распоряжусь, по поводу ужина.

Грэн еще раз поблагодарил хозяйку и снял с себя дорожную куртку. Через минуту ему принесли огромную кружку любимого пива и плетеную корзинку теплого хлеба с семенами. То, насколько хорошо его знали на этой планете, до сих пор иногда настораживало, но Грэн старался избавиться от старых привычек и образа жизни. Не было ничего страшного в том, что десяток человек во вселенной знали его и радовались появлению.

Общая атмосфера веселья и празднования расслабляла, доставляла удовольствие. Грэн наслаждался горячим ужином и изредка оглядывался по сторонам, наблюдая за собравшимися. Шумная компания за соседним столом расплатилась за ужин, и вскоре их место заняли новые посетители.

— Слышали про Гохоон? — вдруг произнес один из них.

— Что с ним? — без особого интереса уточнил его друг и громко выкрикнул заказ на четыре пива.

— Говорят, с него вчера рассылали сигналы бедствия на всех языках и по всем частотам.

— Кто? Пираты что-ли?

— Да, представляешь? Федерация даже отправила пару боевых судов на проверку.

— И что?

— Что-что. Я слышал, там не осталось ни одного браконьерского лагеря. Все сгорели. Те, кто выжил, говорили об адском синем пламени, карающем всех и вся.

— Прямо адском синем? — с сомнением спросил кто-то за столом.

— Ага. А еще говорят, что там видели всадника, верхом на белой тираре.

— Ой, да ладно тебе! Их вообще никто никогда живьем не видел! Врут все.

— Я серьезно! Прямо перед тем, как появилось синее пламя, везде видели жуткого мужика в черном. Колдун! Не всех их еще Орден истребил.

— Мне бы той дури, что они курили, — мечтательно констатировал один из собеседников.

Грэн не стал слушать дальше. Он бросил на стол пару монет и поднялся со стула. Его ждала теплая постель и тишина. Поднявшись два пролета по деревянным ступенькам, Грэн все еще широко улыбался.

Пусть не в этом году, но скоро.


End file.
